Heir of Darkness
by AllianceXCross
Summary: Hiccup and Jack are on the hunt for the elusive, yet deadly Lasser Glass, the key to saving Jack's soul. However, a greater evil looms, hell-bent on finding the duo. As Hiccup navigates his dark powers, he must decide who to trust amongst the dazzling, and lethal immortals. Hiccup must harness his powers, heal his soul and unleash his most dangerous, darkness secret yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Pre notes** : Welcome to the GPG sequel! I'm so excited for this to start, there's so many interesting things that will keep all my amazing readers entertained! We'll see more characters, and even more of Hiccups elusive powers. I'm super sorry about the time difference, but as promised, August 14th is FINALLY here! Thank you for all the love and support all! It is very appreciated!

Also, a HUGE thank you to Merwild, they let me borrow a piece of work from her deviantart for this cover! Please, go and check out her stuff, it is absolutely beautiful 

As always, please review, comment and enjoy!

..::Song of Inspiration: Linkin Park - Bleed it out::..

Sometimes, to love someone, you have to hurt them. That was the premise of love, it seemed - to be the ultimate kind of hurt. Maybe a couple of months ago, if you had told me I would find love, I would have scoffed. I had no plans after high school, other than maybe go into some program to make my parents happy. High school was a means to an end for me. I had no real plans, other than the plans already made for me.

Until I met Jack, the boss of a paranormal company near my home town, Berk. After an accident that left one of his expensive cameras in rubble, the young, handsome boss and I made a deal that I would work off the difference. It turns out, I had quite the affinity for the paranormal.

I am what's known as the anchor. Through the power of a God, Erebus - a Death God - I have the magic to access the Dark Lands, where spirits lay waiting to crossover. I am also the Gatekeeper who allows the spirits to crossover, where I relive their last moments of death. Being the anchor has given me an gift for darkness, such as controlling it in different ways.

Erebus, who I call Pitch Black, once told me there are different types of darkness, and it was my choice if it should be used for good, or for bad. This dark power has allowed me to manifest a beast of protection, a dragon I've named Toothless.

While using my powers, I've met Jack's dead twin brother, Oliver, on the other side who has helped me on most of our cases. When he was alive, Jack and Oliver shared a special bond of power, making the twins a target for a cruel man known as Dr. Mengele. He conducted human experiments on the twins, before they escaped. As punishment, Mengele hunted Oliver down and killed him.

The magic that flowed between the twins was split, leaving Jack with an endless pit of power that he couldn't access. He searched for a solution to repair his cleaved power, plus to avenge his brother, by contracting a Goddess named Eris to act as a conduit for his magic. However, Jack only had a year from their contract date to find - and kill - Mengele, before the Goddess consumed his soul.

That's where I come in. Eris sought me out, to help find her freedom, in exchange she would free Jack from his contract.

I loved Jack, and in the beginning it was hard for me to express that. I may be the anchor for death, but he was my anchor to life. He was passionate, kind, and gave me a reason to want to see a future. I wanted to have a future with Jack, and maybe that's why I made such an impossible deal to begin with, something I wasn't entirely ready for. Now, Jack and I were about to embark on a journey we might have never been ready for.

^.^

A weight had been lifted. At least, some of it had been. I had to give Jack credit for his calm demeanor, as I explained as much of what I could. We talked in hushed voices, and I was grateful for the private booth we took at the diner near the train station.

I explained to Jack the bargain I made with Eris, to which she would free him if I could find a way to free her. It was a simple bargain, if you took out the fact that I was going to unleash a monster on earth. What I didn't tell him was the deal I made with Pitch, whom was the real person that wanted the Lasser Glass, in exchange he would help me find a way to defeat Eris, and if he kept his word, free Jack from his contract with her.

But, I needed to explain the Lasser Glass somehow, to make it seem like it was for her benefit, which was why we were looking for it. So, I told him that it was the cure he needed, that was what would free Eris.

With as much information as I could manage, I also explained Anya's cryptic message with locations we needed to go to before finding the Lasser Glass. The first I had figured out fairly quickly, which was still in Saint Petersburg, but in a smaller town over. The other two were still a mystery for me, for now.

Jack was rational as he listened, even though I could tell by the hardness of his blue eyes, he was a mixture of sad, betrayal and shocked.

When I finished, he let out a low sigh, "can I see the note?" He said in a hard voice. I nodded, pulling it out of my black slacks.

He smoothed out the crinkled note, reading it carefully, his eyes scanning the paper for any other form of a message Anya could have left. When he was through, he placed the note face up on the table, pointing to the first coordinates. I had quickly scribbled 'Saint P' beside it, the ink now faded and smudged.

"You think this is around here?" He looked at me, his face slipping on his favorite mask. It bothered me that he wasn't going to tell me how he was feeling, but I held my tongue and nodded.

"Then, these others are much further away from us," Jack mused, taking in the coordinates. He pointed to the last one, "look at the latitude on this one, compared to the first, it's a completely different continent."

"Well, she didn't really leave a whole lot of instructions," I rebuked. It was true though, that last coordinate confused me, as it wouldn't be anywhere in Russia.

Jack's eyes flickered up, beyond me, then back down at the note. I knew he would stay on this, to try and dance around his feelings.

Quickly, I yanked the note back. "Jack," I breathed, staring at him. He clenched his jaw, turning his gaze away. "Jack, I need you to tell me what's going through your head."

Silence. I tried again, changing my tone. "Please, I know this is a lot to take in. I just want to make sure that you're okay." I choked on my next words, not because I didn't mean them, but because they were so true. "I care about you, Jack. So much that the thought of you hating me hurts. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, I thought it was safer, but I see now that it wasn't."

"You care about me?" He said, slowly - testing his own tone. "If you cared, then why keep all of these secrets? I may have kept the conditions of my deal a secret from you, because it was my burden to bear." He jutted his finger into his chest, his face red with frustration.

"I know," I cut in, feeling the color rush from my face. "I had no right, but I couldn't just let you die when I could have done something."

His eyebrows shot up, "yeah, and you're going to unleash that witch on this world, when I could have been the end of her."

"You don't know that," I said carefully. "Someone else could have awakened her for the same deal."

"Then let them, I could have got what I wanted and have been done with it."

If Jack could wield ice and snow, he was the master of them. Ice flowed in my veins as I leaned back, staring at him, finally connecting the pieces.

Jack wasn't just looking to avenge Oliver, he truly intended to die.

"You want to die, don't you?"

The small diner felt hollow, dark and completely cold. I didn't know if I wanted to cry, or to scream at him that he was a coward. I carefully tried to recall memories of us, when I realized none of them included a future with him. Not because he didn't want to, or so I hoped, instead, it was him knowing he wasn't going to be here. Jack didn't plan a future with me, I had done that all on my own, creating something bigger and better for myself, with him in the picture.

Suddenly, I was sad - so sad, for Jack. How much agony and pain was he in, what demons had chased him from bed, to make him hate life so much he wanted to die. Or, an even sadder thought, how much he missed his brother, he wanted to be united with him again. No matter the cost.

Tears pricked at my eyes, and I blinked them away. Jack tried speaking to me, but I was somewhere far away.

"I still want to help you," he said. "It's my fault you're in this mess to begin with, so I'll help you look for the mirror."

I breathed in deeply, "but you -"

"There's other things worth living for," Jack leaned across the table, his hand opening, waiting, for mine. "We still don't know if this will work. Eris is a Goddess after all, she could have ulterior motives."

He never answers my damn questions. I breathed in again, a little quicker than my last breath, "did you truly intend on dying?"

I counted in my head, five long seconds of silence before he nodded slowly. He withdrew his hand, running it through his hair, sighing. "I miss Ollie, that's the only way I can explain how I feel. He always protected me, always forced me to do good. Ollie was the good one, the one that should have lived -"

"Jack you are good," I leaned forward. Damn this table for separating us, I wanted to hold him. "You're full of goodness. You came here to help people -"

"I came here to kill Mengele," Jack hissed, then pressed his back firmly into the seat. "How is that something the good guy would do?" I glanced around to see if anyone could tell we had been arguing. Aside from an older couple, no one else really bothered with us.

Jack stayed silent, breathing deeply, calming himself down. I also stayed quiet, intently watching him. I had never seen Jack so worked up, so emotional, and it felt like walking on eggshells, I wasn't sure how much further he could be pushed before he broke. Something deep in our bond was beginning to snap, and I didn't want to feel the reverb.

"I'm not mad at you, Hic," he said slowly, opening his eyes. "I'm mad at myself, that I got us into this situation. I know I should have told you about Eris the moment I courted you." I felt the blush flare at my cheeks, heat rising as his stare pinned me down. "I want to be with you, want to help you find this cure."

 _It might not work_ , I wanted to say, but instead reached across the table. I wanted, so badly, for this to work, for us to find the Lasser Glass, and have Pitch hold up his end of the bargain. I knew he would be the one to stop Eris, not me.

So I let Jack intertwined his fingers between mine, clasping them within his own as I silently prayed to whatever good God could be out there.

Please, let this work.

^.^

With the help of a map (that had actual coordinates on it) we departed to Veliky, Novgorod, a three hour train ride that departed the next morning. Which was fine, since it gave us more time to look into the coordinates, plus it gave me more time to rest while Jack planned our trip across Russia. Which, by the looks of it, the next place we would be destined for was Norway.

I sat up from laying on the bed, Jack was wearing a loose shirt and slacks while he sat at the desk, studying the map, when he made the announcement of the next location.

"Are you sure?" Norway was not where I was expecting to go. Jack looked towards his computer screen, typing something into the device.

"Yeah, positive. It looks like we can take a cross country train to Denmark, then sail to Norway."

I considered, "who knows how long we'll be in Norgorod. It could take days to find these artifacts, plus we don't even know what they look like."

Jack looked back at me, "I have a feeling you'll be able to tell, if they are dark artifacts, they may exert the same energy that you can track."

I hadn't thought about that, forgetting that technically, I could be a search hound for these objects. Jack continued looking into the final coordinate, our conversation was over. Jack and I were going to share a bed, but somehow, it felt forced. Like he was doing it because he thought he had to. I didn't mind, I enjoyed the physical contact, had started getting use to it. But, he kept his distance, so I kept mine.

Further into the night, Jack found the last location - Berk. It was shocking, yet, mildly expected. How come everything eventually lead back to home?

The next day - or night I should say - we had first class train accommodations, which turned out to be a lot smaller than I expected. There was a combination of bed/sitting space on each side, a table, window and a t.v. screen mounted on the far wall. I had quickly gotten bored of the t.v., not being able to follow any of the Russian language that filled most of the channels here. That, and some of the shows were downright bizarre. Still, Jack lounged as he watched, to which I wasn't surprised he knew some Russian.

Our plush cushions were comfier than the accommodations we had at the Inn, so settling in for the ride was easy. It was still dark out when we departed, I slept most of the way, nodding off easily as I sat across from Jack, who watched most of the t.v. shows the entire trip. I awoke, groggy eyed when we arrived in Norgorod a couple hours later.

Not sure how long we would be here, Jack booked us a couple nights at a nearby Inn, which was complete with a restaurant. Elegant, burgundy linens lined the tables, brass, dark wood and a splash of color on the mosaic windows gave the place an antique feel.

I ordered something that vaguely reminded me of french toast, listening to the intense conversation Jack was having with the older waitress in Russian. I didn't understand most of the words, but Jack had pulled out the map, pointing to it while he listened to her explain something to him, to which I didn't understand.

When they were finished, he turned to me. "She says the area has been closed to the public for years. But, she thinks the grounds keeper of the Inn may know more about the property."

I groaned, "how're we supposed to find an object if it's off limits?"

Jack shrugged, his mischievous eyes lighting up at the challenge, "I guess we'll have to get creative." When he noticed the look I was giving him, his grin widened. "Don't worry, Hic. We'll hear what the grounds keeper says, then go from there."

I didn't like the thought of us having to get into trouble for this, seeing as we were risking our lives already. But, he was right, if anyone would know it would be a local. However, it turned out that the local groundskeeper, happens to be a teenager.

He was wearing a brown jacket over a dirty, white shirt and matching brown pants with large boots. He had brown, long hair, most of it was in a thin braid tied to his nape. His bangs framed his youthful face, a single gold-hoop earring glistening in his left ear, offsetting his blue-gray eyes. The boy seemed bored when he approached us, hands in his pockets and a permanent shrug that had a cocky air about him.

"Are you the ones looking into the old property on the hill?" The young man said in perfect english, looking rather bored. Jack and I glanced at each other, before he nodded, acknowledging him.

"We are, do you know anything about it?" Jack kept his voice low, "we're looking for something important there."

The teenager grinned, "there's no getting into that place, it's been locked up for years, with constant security."

It felt compelling to think that a high security property was possibly holding what we were looking for. I took that as a good sign as Jack glanced at me, thinking the same thing, when the teen spoke again. "You two must have come along ways for whatever it is you're looking for." He leaned in closer to us, placing a hand on the table. "You may not be able to get past the security, but I sure can."

"For what price?" I growled, I didn't want to be blackmailed by some kid in a country we were barely familiar with. He shrugged, nonchalantly, "nothing much, I just want a ticket out of here."

I was about to ask 'why', as he leaned back, "I don't need to explain myself to you, and I definitely don't need your explanation. If you want my help getting whatever it is you're looking for, that's my price. Take it, or leave it."

Husler, I wanted to bark, but Jack stood up so abruptly, even the teen stepped back with wide eyes. Jack didn't tower over him, but he was significantly taller than the other male. He stuck out his hand, standing close to the stranger, in a voice so low, I hardly heard him say "deal."

The teen grinned, "you can call me Jim. Meet me back here tonight at midnight with a one-way ticket to Finland, and I'll get you past the gates."

I pressed my back into the seat, watching Jim saunter away as Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't tell if we just got swindled by a kid, or if he is telling the truth," Jack confessed.

I continued watching Jim from across the room, "me either, let's just keep our wits about us. The less people we can rely on, the better."

The wait for midnight was filled with an anxious rush. The rest of the night passed by uneventfully, Things between Jack and I were still... tense, to say the least. We hadn't had the chance (or time) to completely mull things over, and there was a lot of things between us that left our relationship a little rocky. As much as I wanted to be physical, he just wasn't into it. I had lied, I understand, that he was stressed too. I knew I shouldn't take it personally, but I did. He stayed with me, I reminded myself. Somehow, it just didn't feel right.

When midnight arrived, we met Jim outside the Inn. He was dressed in the same clothes, but had thrown on a black leather jacket to fight the chill of the night, and was carrying a dark duffle bag.

"You showed up," his voice was a mixture of amusement and surprise. "I hope you brought me what I wanted."

"Of course we did, now hold up your end of the bargain," I said, watching Jack hand over the ticket we bought this afternoon, the earliest available to Finland was in a couple of days.

Jim eyed it, "you couldn't have gotten any earlier train?"

"This was the only one available," Jack said, stepping back, he added with a grin. "Take it, or leave it."

"I'll take it," the teen abruptly, sticking the ticket in this pocket, then, lifting his duffle bag he turned and began walking into the night.

We followed Jim quietly, and I opened my darkness out towards the parameter around us. I also sent Toothless out a couple years behind us, to keep watch. I didn't sense anything malicious, or paranormal around the area, but just in case, I snapped in place a veil of blackness as a shield around the three of us.

The property was about a half an hour hike through an unlit trail in the woods, then up a hill.

"The electrical box for the fence is about a 5 minute trek from the actual property. That's what we want to deactivate," Jim explained in a hush voice as we continued up the hill. Jack was having a hard time looking at his GPS, which he purchased earlier in the day while I napped.

We had reached a grey box, when Jim looked in his bag, holding a small flashlight up and using tools to open the box. Jack and I kept a lookout, but with Toothless and my darkness around us, I could sense if anything passed that threshold.

"I can deactivate the actual alarms on the property, but as for the security guards we'll have to work fast. The backup alarms will reboot in about twenty minutes," Jim said, as he worked quickly.

I watched him, carefully, "why help us? We're complete strangers to you."

It had made me curious from the moment he struck that deal with us. For a second, Jim pulled away from the box, his face a mixture of grief and disdain. "I want out of here, I hate it here and if helping you guys is my ticket out, then so be it."

I certainly wasn't one to judge, but I felt sad for Jim. He was so young, and somehow he seemed to be stuck. I wondered if he even went to school here, or if his life had went down a very different path.

When he was done, he shut the box, then set his alarm on his watch. "We have twenty minutes. Find what you need, and let's get out of here."

Jack lead the way, using his memory of the coordinates and the GPS. I navigated us in the night, keeping a strong awareness on the location of the security guards. They were more concerned about the front of the property, which worked in our favour as we had to go towards the back, towards an old, forgotten warehouse no bigger than the size of a single car garage.

"It's in there," Jack nodded at the building. There was no time to feel fear, no time to think about the consequences as we slowly trekked around it, night gobbling up any last moonlight around us when we reached the shadows of the building, that faced the woods.

"I see a window," Jim gazed into the night, looking at the side of the warehouse. Indeed, there was window there, and it looked big enough for us to squeeze through. Just as Jim went to grab a rock to smash through it, Jack held out his hand.

"I got this," he said, closing his eyes. I felt his power then, radiating around him. It was a small amount, so well concentrated, I almost didn't see him send a frequency wave towards the glass. It felt effortless, because within a heartbeat, the glass shattered with hardly a sound. It was a clean break too, I could tell there were no splintered pieces left in the sill of the window.

Jim looked stunned, "how'd you do that?"

"Just an old parlor trick," Jack said, there was a small amount of exhaustion in his voice. "Let's keep going."

We pressed forward, using only the dimmest setting on Jim's flashlight to weave our way through the window. At first, we had to contort our bodies to squeeze through the tight parts, but eventually we had all gotten through, surprised to find the ground was soft dirt. We walked around the interior for bit, when Jack halted.

"I don't understand," he paused, "it should be right here."

"Maybe it's buried?" Jim suggested, he walked to the corner of the large structure, grabbed a pair of shovels, and handed one to Jack. Both of them started digging.

"If you don't mind," Jim said a couple of minutes into it, "what are you looking for?"

"We don't really know," I said truthfully. "We'll know when we find it."

It was cryptic, but Jim didn't ask anything else. After a couple more strokes into the dirt, I felt it. A dizziness washed over me, so faint, yet so familiar, I felt the pull of that shimmering dark world. It was Jack that hit something hard in the dirt and we all stopped when he dropped to his knees, digging in the ground with his bare hands before he pulled out a clothed object.

He looked at me, slowly unsheathing it.

Then I really felt it.

As if the earth had broken open, nausea hit me so hard, I dropped to my hands and knees. The dizziness, making me see doubles, the small room was suddenly too small and I had no air to breath as it began to spin around and around, and around…

Then, it stopped, or dulled at least, to a soft pounding in my skull. I vomited from the sudden change, when Jim scurried across the dirt, shouting.

"T-there's something here!" his shaky hands used the flashlight to light the area. Indeed, towards the back of the structure, a dark shadow lurked.

I knew that entity, how could I forget? The one that was skulking around Zel, when it attached itself to her. It was one of Mengele's demons.

I tried to stand, to summon Toothless, who was outside watching the parameter, but nausea overtook and I relieved myself again, hurling from the intense power of the artifact.

My vision began flashing between the real world and the Dark Lands, where Oliver stood in front of me. He glanced back, blue eyes alive, "get out of here, I'll hold it off."

A bright light flashed before my eyes, when in the real world a cruel growl shook the inside of the warehouse. I pivoted to Jack, who stated helping me up. "We need to get out of here." I ground out, forcing the sickness down, down, into my lower gut.

Our escape was a blur, I only remember my basic survival skills kicking in. We ran out, hardly wasting anytime as we crossed the border and Jim's alarm went off. We all continued to run down the trail, Jack holding the artifact, which I had yet to see, close to him. His face was pale after he saw it, as if he was the one who might get sick.

We didn't stop until we were on the main path, beyond the hill. All of us were out of breathe, Jim had lain on the ground, as we gulped down air.

"I sure hope you found what you were looking for." Jim said in-between breathes.

Jack slowly unraveled the object, his face grim. "We did."

Through the headache, I forced myself to look at the artifact.

Yes, indeed it emitted the same dark powers I would, as I gazed at it. A dark black-purple aura thickly clung to it, the energy buzzing with darkness.

Jack was holding half a human skull.

^.^


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadow Preacher

**Authors Notes:** I can't believe it's chapter 2 and there's so much happening! Jack and Hiccup are going on an epic journey, Hiccup is only getting stronger and we're seeing more of Jacks power! Thank you for reviewing on the first chapter, it makes me so happy to see familiar faces :) So far, Monday updates seem to be working for me right now, so I'll hopefully be staying to those when I'm back in school. If/when it changes, you know I'll let you know, but for now, Monday nights are the days to look for updates.

Now, for shout outs!

 **MissPurple1234** \- Reading fanfics in the middle of the night is the only way to read fanfics, haha. As for Jack and Hiccup... Yes, they are having a tough time on this trip so far... I hope they can work this out... As always, thank you for the review! I look forward to another adventure you can enjoy :)

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous** \- Thank you very much! I did have to change it, and I'm happy you noticed! It's always the little things that make all the difference. I definitely needed to show that Hiccup has changed, that these characters we love have changed, and grown, more.

 _Want a shout-out?_ Please review, tell me what you think! Don't forget to favorite and follow this story for updates! Thank-you.

..::Song of Inspiration: Andie Case - So Low::..

We bought our multi-day train ticket to Denmark that morning, which would leave in 2 days, at 8 in the morning. From Denmark, we would catch a boat across the sea to Norway. This way worked out as we wouldn't have to take the chance of having the skull taken away from us at customs.

We stayed in our room the majority of time, only leaving to eat, and do laundry - or rather, I did laundry. Jack wasn't interested in sight-seeing, to be honest, neither was I, but all he wanted to do was study that skull. On our last day there, while I was doing laundry in the early afternoon, I found my onyx ring sitting in its box, at the bottom of my bag. I had forgotten that I'd taken it off the night Anya gave it to me, stuffing it into my clothes bag, just in case I couldn't glamour it from Jack, not wanting to cause attention to it.

I also had the amulet, The Eye of Etlich, which I would have to find a way to give Jack. I didn't even know how it would take to him, or what would happen to his powers if he wore it. I recalled the reaction of Anya's amulet to my power, the aggressive abrupt disappearance of it had sent me into a panic. I figured, I would have to take a chance with it.

The ring, however, seemed to purr in my presence this time, though. As if, last time it couldn't _connect_ to me, couldn't make me aware of its presence. A soothing, ache beneath my skin seemed to smoulder, as I held the old artifact. Slowly, a well formed in the pit of my belly, low, churning, it turned over, and over again as I slipped the ring onto my middle finger of my tattooed hand. The ring, itself, was a monstrosity of size, and metal, was heavy, yet sleek. I gazed at it a moment longer, wondering when my power would be snubbed from me, when I felt nothing.

The rumbling in my low gut seemed to lessen, but something lurked there, beneath that power I knew was from Pitch. There was another type of blackness, something different, and ancient that seemed to purr at the ring's presence…

My laundry buzzer went off, bringing me back to reality. I gathered my things, and made my way back to the room, not surprised to see Jack sitting at the monitor. He studied the skull, day in, day out, ever since he dug it up.

"Jack," I said, watching the muscles in his back as he took notes. "Jack," I tried again, he glanced back at me. "I need to tell you something."

"Some more secrets?" He grinned, but I could hear the tension behind his voice.

I bit my lip, "no, it's this," I dug into my pocket for the golden amulet I meant to give him in Saint Petersburg, at Anya's mansion. "Anya gave me this from her house, for protection. It's called the Eye of Etlich."

I handed it to him, and Jack started at it, curiously. "I forgot to give it to you."

"Where's yours?" Jack eyed me now. I shrugged.

"I can't wear it, those artifacts mess with my ability to feel the anchor realm," it wasn't a lie, but behind my glamour, my ring glistened. I was surprised that, on my way back up to the room, the ring took surprisingly well to my magic. I still felt that sensation that it was somehow connected to me, stirring a new power, deep within my gut; within my being.

"I don't see why you can't wear it. It would keep you safe," I met his gaze, as he nodded, slowly putting the amulet around his neck. I wasn't sure how the amulet would take to my powers either, but at least that would mean I wouldn't be able to harm Jack. I just hoped it didn't allow him to see past my glamour. We waited a minute, then three -nothing happened, no screaming in pain, or hysterical panic, I loosened a breath.

"Thank you, Hic," He said, quietly when I turned around to pack my bags.

^.^

That night, before our departure to Denmark, I waited until Jack was fast asleep in our room before I snuck away.

Something had bothered me from the other night we dug up that skull, it was those damn shadows. They were definitely Mengele's, which meant he was following us using them. I wanted confront him, to let him know I was not afraid of him. But, I couldn't risk doing it around Jack. It might derail him from helping me find the Lasser Glass and breaking his curse.

When I got to the electrical box, I noticed it was already opened, the wires completely gutted. Someone had either deactivated the alarm, or had completely gotten rid of the security. I found my way through the window easily, not sensing anything out of the ordinary.

Inside the centre of the room, was Jim.

"What're you doing here?" I looked around at all of the dirt piles, how long he had been here, I wasn't sure. It could have been hours, plus, today would have been the day his train left for Finland. He sniffled, wiping his nose as he turned to me, holding something that glistened in his hand.

"This was my mom's," I approached him slowly, sitting in his palm was a necklace locket, opened to a picture of a beautiful, kind woman with similar dark features as Jim. She was holding a younger version of him, probably six or seven years old. "I found this here the other night, but I didn't look at it until after you two left."

"I don't understand, why was it here?" I took in Jim's distraught state, the tears that glistened behind his eyes. "What happened to you guys?"

He breathed in, raggedly. "My mom and I came here to work for the people of this property. I didn't know where we lived before, but our dad had screwed the owners of this property over. To seek revenge, they made my mom work here to pay off his debt by kidnapping us from our home town."

"That's horrible." I hated people who took advantage of others, and if Jim hadn't even remembered his home, he must have been very young. He clutched the locket, holding it to his chest, tears slowly streaming down his cheek, his dark eyes glimmering.

"They separated us, making her work for this property, while I was taken away to live with another family, who treated me just as a servant. I hadn't even known we were in the same town, I hadn't seen my mom for so many years, so finding this... I had a bad feeling so I…" he took a deep, steady breath. "I decided to dig where I found it the other night… and I found that."

Jim had spread out the contents he dug out, there was a wooden box, some letters, and the tattered remains of a skeleton. The clothes were intact, the smell of death still clinging to them.

The same clothes as the woman in the picture.

"Jim," I said slowly, tilting my head to see his youthful face, he ducked away in the shadows. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"She left me a letter, it was stamped and dated, but had never made it to the mail," he sniffled, breathing in deeply, again. "She said they kept her locked in here, chained to the wall, only letting her out to do whatever house chores she had for the day. Then they'd lock her back up in here, in her shackles. She wrote that she was only afraid of one thing, that she was -" the sobs he worked to hide away broke through, breaking off his sentence as he regained his composure.

"She said that she was only afraid of one thing, and that was her never getting the chance to see me again," he cried. "I didn't even know she was alive, or even in the same town, yet she was afraid for _me_!"

I cleared my throat, "Jim, she's your mom, of course she was afraid for you."

Jim clenched his hands into fists, panting, he growled. "I hate these people, they worked her to death, then when they had no use for her, this was her grave." He hissed through his teeth, dropping his head. " _I. Hate. Them_."

His anger radiated off him like a wave, and my affinity felt it blow through me. Such hatred, deep in his bones, his very core. I felt it, could feed myself, and my power, off his dark energy. Breathing in, I had to calm myself down, had to try not to catch his anger as I gently pulled the blackness away from him, with my powers.

"You can't go on living with vengeance on your mind," I said through my teeth, the strain of that dark energy threatening to burst. Red flashed through my vision as I witnessed Jim's dark thoughts. It reminded me of Jack, and where it had lead him. I loosened a breath, "what happened to you and your mother is tragic, and I'm very sorry for your loss. But, you can use this to strengthen yourself, not stoop to their levels."

I could tell Jim was trying to resist the small amount of compulsion I laced into my words, as I tried to siphon his anger away. He dropped his head into his hands, fisting hair through his fingers as he let out a painful sob. I stepped closer to him, and as the final bits of blackness left him, I rubbed circles into his hunched back as he cried.

I didn't care how long we stood there for, Jim needed to grieve, to let it out and not keep any bottled up. He needed to express it, the normal way people grieved, not try to avenge his mother. Revenge was not a noble deed, and had he chose that road, I had a feeling his mom would feel very sad for him.

After a long while, he choked out a string of words. "What were you doing back here?" He asked, turning to me, he wiped his wet face with the back of his hand. I didn't dare ask what else was in the box, it wasn't my place to.

I dropped my arm, "I had to look for something too."

"Are you looking for that shadow creature?" Jim asked, cleverly.

"Yes."

Jim started to put the tiny necklace locket in his pocket, walking towards his shovel, his box of his mother's possessions, which she must have hid away prior to her death. "I've been here for days and haven't seen it come back."

Damn. That meant Mengele was probably long gone, or closer to finding Jack. If that was the case, we had to leave, and soon.

"Well if you haven't seen it, that means it's probably gone for good. Come on, I'll help you clean this up." I walked over to where Jim scattered his digging equipment.

"I want to give her a proper burial," Jim said, peering at the bones of his late mother.

I also examined them, eyeing the brittle pieces of the skeleton, most notably, the skull. "I don't think we can move it, the bones might break."

"Then I'll rebury her, but properly." Jim growled, as he grabbed his shovel and began to dig into the earth. I knelt beside the worn bones, gently pulling bits of cloth out of the upturned dirt.

"We need to stack them, so they're not separated and are a little more protected." I said as Jim stopped his digging to watch me closely, tension rolling off his shoulders. After a moment, he nodded, then continued. Carefully, I collected the dry, brittle bones, placing them on the bits of fabric, to hopefully preserve and protect them a little better than they were.

It took us about an hour to dig the grave, then to place his mother's bones into it. Jim left most of her belongings with her bones, only taking the letter, and the necklace locket. He held that small, golden locket to his heart as he said a few words of farewell, including a promise that he was going to become a great man, regardless of his past. I was proud of him for saying it, for promising her that. I gave him money to reschedule his ticket to Finland as we said our final farewells.

But, when we began to leave, there was a deep, dark cackle from the back of the building. Both of us spun around, and I quickly flung out my magic.

It pulled against the room, snapping shut on the entity.

"Get out of here!" I hissed at Jim, whose eyes were wide, a protest at his lips, but he listened due to the compulsion I laced through my command. Then I ran back into the depths of the structure.

"I know you're here, Mengele," I growled into the darkness, spinning around. I summoned myself into the Dark Lands, to see the world of the spirits clearer. Oliver was already at my side.

The laughter continued, when a man's voice echoed throughout the darkness. "How interesting that I release the anchor, just to find it was not whom I intended it to be." A deep laugh rumbled the world, "where is Jack, young Gate-Keeper?"

From the other side of the building, the figure appeared. Oliver paled, eyes widening at the sight of him. A man, who was tall and slender, with dark brown hair and a long face emerged. He wore spectacles on his nose, sneering at us.

"I will kill you before you find him," I promised with lethal calm.

Mengele laughed, "petty, I'm not interested in you. I want to know where Jack is."

I curled my fingers into fists, "like hell I'd tell you." Then, I lunged at him, blackness surging through me. The earlier sparks of energy, from taking Jim's darkness, worked its way up, up, up, until I could feel it feeding my bones.

Mengele moved fast though, his face disappearing into mist, a black, twisted body took his place. A demon, similar to the one I witnessed taking over Zel. His demon, with white, milky eyes and clear eyelids, stared back at me.

The thing that I felt lurking under my skin, the endless pit of blackness began to swell. I felt a sudden _shift_ beneath my skin, a surge of heat bubbling under my veins. A well formed beneath my stomach, filling with a burning, relentless fire. The Dark Lands snapped away, alongside my magic from being the anchor. It wasn't gone, but I felt it linger beneath that new power, bubbling from within.

My vision jumped between clarity in the darkness, to human dullness, my teeth aching as fangs punched out and retracted, ebbing and flowing. Talons, black as the depths of the shadows, ripped through my, suddenly, scaled hands. My spine elongated, lengthening as a new pain began ripping out of my back, the muscles there began shuddering at the release, threatening to snap.

I cried out at the shift, digging my heels into the dirt, arching my back into the change, like a mountain cat stretching from a long day's sleep. Dark, membranous wings slung around me, the muscles in my back, my spine, my hips and ass ached with every small movement the wings did - it was agony.

Toothless was by my side in a moment, as ragged breath escaped out of me. I knew I wasn't in the Dark Lands, and yet when I reached out for him, his skin felt as real as the stones of the ground beneath me. His own membranous wings were strong, sturdy, _real.._

The demon was in front of me in an instant, I had half lost track of him during the transition, when it reached me, he punched me in the face. My half shifted form ached as I fell to the ground, unable to catch myself with my new limbs… My new body…

He kicked me on the ground, his own sharp nails trying to dig into my skin, but it was now covered in a tough, glistening black armour. My new eyes, sharper and clearer than any mortals, locked onto him, and a silent command had the ground exploding. Dark figures, like those that Pitch called at the Gates - small, winged beings - rose from the ground, pouncing on the demon. They bit down, and the shrill-shriek pierced the foundation of the building.

It was over.

They devoured it as if it were nothing, just as if I was watching them devour my father. Then, when the demon was gone, those beasts disappeared.

Toothless remained, as the sudden rush left the air in complete stillness, my clothes were torn from the shift. I hadn't even noticed the pain of shifting back, as I panted, barely able to rise from the ground.

I had shifted. Had shifted into something that was not entirely human. Shifted into the beast behind those talon tipped claws that I have found my darkness would sometimes take the form of. It wasn't from the pit of darkness that Pitch offered me, no, this was something that had been slumbering beneath my skin. A beast that had awakened to show its true form.

I shut down my thoughts, clamped down on my power, and I ran.


	3. Chapter 3 - Night Time Creatures

**Authors Pre-Notes:** This chapter contains MATURE content.

 **MissPurple1234** \- Honestly, Hiccup can be so stubborn. But, at least he's slowly opening up, a little more every time.

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous -** YES! It's kind of cliche, but really, I think he would be more of a half dragon.. At least, that's what I've always envisioned.

 **Masks of JM and JS -** Welcome back! Haha, a lot has went on in two chapters. As for the Kate-keeper reference, for me, it just means anchor (for lack of another name). Hopefully there's no confusion!

..::Song of Inspiration - Snakehips & M0 - Don't Leave Me (Andie Case Cover)::..

I wanted to tell Jack about what happened, but I couldn't, because I wasn't even sure what had _really_ happened. I decided that it would be best to get more answers before involving him, which I had a lot of time to do on our train. When we boarded, and found our cabin, my eyes were heavy, my mind swirling with questions from last night, but ultimately exhausted. As we settled in, I closed my mind, my eyes, and drifted into sleep.

"It's a key," Jack said when I slowly woke to the train compartment being shaken from the rocky rails. Jack closed the lid of his computer. I took it he was referring to the skull, which was currently tucked away in his bags, cloaked in that strange cloth which had some kind of dampener on its full affects on me.

I leaned forward, "how can it be a key?"

"I don't know," Jack stared out the window. He had been at researching the skull for days now, and had only just found some kind of answer. "Maybe we have to collect them to access the Lasser Glass."

I only nodded, still groggy and blurry-eyed from my long nap. We sat across from each other, there was a tension between us, something still strained on our relationship, wherever that left us.

I tried not to think of how much time has passed by, didn't want to think about how much time Jack had left before we really were out of options.

"You've been distant for days now," I clasped my hands, setting them on the small table between us. Jack's blue eyes flickered to me, something hardened within them, the usual sparkle was gone.

"You _lied_ to me," Jack said with such calmness, I flinched, inwardly. He wore a low cut shirt, his collar bone just peeking over the fabric, and I caught a glimpse of the Eye of Etlich. "I still don't know how I feel about that."

I didn't know what to say, what to do with my body, my breathing. "I screwed up, I know that. I know I can't rewrite the narrative, but you need to believe that everything I've done has been for you."

Jack angled his head towards me, "why not tell me? Why keep me in the dark when I could have been helping you?"

"I didn't want you to be worried, or to try and stop me," I breathed. It had been the most honest thing I've admitted, to both myself and him.

Surprise flashed in Jack's eyes before he turned his head, looking out the window at the scenery passing by us in a blur.

"I told you before this all started, that no matter how hard it was to accept your...gifts, I would stand by you." When he spoke, any of that earlier surprise, all of it, vanished, swallowed by pure fury. "Was my word not enough for you? Did you truly not trust me enough to even consider that maybe I could have handled it?"

Heat stained my cheeks, my soul being pierced by those icy blue eyes as he continued. "You didn't trust me, Hiccup. That's what this boils down to. You weren't thinking about me, so be honest with yourself now, and admit it." He paused, letting his words sink in, "Merida was right, people only lie to protect themselves. I told you before, Oliver pulled that shit, and look where it got him. The point is, I deserved to know."

"You were already dealing with so much, enduring the bargain on your own, plus how would you have told me about it? And when? After I slept with you?" My heart pounded in my chest, as Jack stared at me wide-eyed. I knew it was low, but that anger seeped through me, making it difficult to keep my tone in check.

The glow returned to his face, "you think I didn't want to tell you? You think I enjoyed sleeping with you, knowing that I didn't tell you the, single, most important thing I've kept hidden from the world? I've spent nights awake, just wondering if I should tell you, how I should tell you - or maybe I should just take whatever you offered me and be happy. Or maybe, I should just let you go, so you could live a normal life. Then you wouldn't be with someone who was such a mess like me."

So the words I told him, all those weeks ago at Hiro's home, had haunted him.

I stared at him, listening to his steady breath. His jaw was clenched, those eyes which had been burning in that icy stare, were now still, dull - his own dark secrets completely in the open.

How torn was Jack to have to be in that situation? In a situation I put him in…

He stayed with me, even through all of this. This beautiful, selfless man stayed with me when it would have been easier to leave. Maybe, it still was easy to leave me. He could let the curse continue, and end his life to rid the world of one less monster. My heart swelled. I would never be able to live with myself, knowing that I could have helped Jack, and had not done anything.

"I want to be with you, Jack," I said slowly. "I want to be honest with you, but there's some things that I can't tell you. Some things that I don't fully understand myself. So I just need you to trust me, trust that I want the best for you - for us. Trust me when I say, I'm in this with you, for you, not against you."

Silver gleamed in his eyes, but he blinked it away. "This doesn't change how I feel about you, it never has," he said quietly. "I just need some time, Hic."

Jack stood up. I didn't move, didn't try to reach for him as he made his way to the cabin door, lingering in it a moment longer. "I should be mad at you. Should have forgotten about you, or let you go, so you could finish school and find happiness. But I was selfish… I couldn't stop being around you, and loving you and wanting you. I still can't stay away"

He leaned back, loosening a breath, blue eyes bright, he watched me as I stood up from my seat. Slowly, I made my way over to him.

"You love me?" I whispered, my fingers trembling at my sides. Jack nodded, and I wondered if love was a weak word for what we felt for each other.

Jack lifted his hand, a feather movement, as he gently caressed my cheek with the back of his knuckles. His eyes had never looked so clear before, had never looked so determined. Without another word, he slowly walked out of the threshold.

Only, something about the distance between us felt different this time. Not distance, but healing. The healing that our souls needed, that our hearts needed, to be with each other.

We were healing.

^.^

In two days, we were finally in Denmark, immediately finding a ride to the pierre. Once we were there, and with no time to spare, we navigated our way through the crowds on the docks. We had received word that our ship would depart in less than an hour. There were so many noises, from the squawks of the sea birds, the shuffling of people on the docks, their voices, the marketers, to the smell of the salty air. It wasn't new to me, Berk was close enough to the ocean that we also had a port, I use to go down there to find peace. "Is this the boat?"

Boat, may have been the wrong word, as we stood in front of a long, tall ship. It was beautiful, in a sleek, modern way. But, I saw the marks of the old vessel, even though she looked young, she had probably crossed this ocean many times.

"Yes," Jack confirmed, eyeing the large vessel we would be taking across the sea. "We have to meet the captain, he was the one I got in contact with. He told me that his ship could make it to Norway."

"And, that, she will," A man said from our left. He was wearing a black shirt and pants with a red trim. His black hair was tied back with a red bandana. He had dark skin, probably from being out on the sea so much, and dark facial hair. A goatee framed his strong jaw. "You think any of these dingy's will cross the sea?" The man huffed out a breath, his grin fading, as he glared out at the other boarded boats. "None of 'em are equipped like The Chimera here. She'll take 'ya cross the sea ten fold."

"You must be the captain," Jack's lips twitched upwards.

"The one and only," the man said, grinning. "Captain Sinbad, and this beautiful vessel here, is The Chimera. She'll treat you right, get you boys where you ought to be going."

"How long is this journey going to take?" I asked, when Sinbad ushered us on deck.

Sinbad hollered at his crew, gesturing to one of the deck hands to take care of our bags. We followed him to port, "we've been experiencing some nasty conditions on the water, so I would gamble about two days."

Jack nodded, turning his full attention to Sinbad, "thank you again for taking us up on this trip. As agreed, there's a generous tip." I had noticed the money he flashed in his hand, reaching for Sinbad's - who was grinning like a cat.

"Pleasure's mine, boys." He tipped his head, "you best get to your cabin and relax when we depart, the port gets pretty bumpy."

Sinbad left us with some final words before getting another crew member to escort us to our cabin. The rooms weren't as luxurious as our first class train accommodation but it would give us a place to sit, relax, and figure out our next plans. As we walked into the room, a single bed lay in the corner, with a small sitting area across from it. The washroom was directly beside the front door.

"I'll show you to your other room -"

"One is fine, if you don't mind," Jack interrupted the deck hand, giving him a dazzling smile, that was now focused on me. I blushed as we both walked through the threshold of our room, bags in hand. Quietly, we unpacked and settled down during the launch, barely saying anything to each other. But, somehow, the peacefulness felt inviting.

I didn't know about Jack, but growing up so close to the sea, I was use to being on boats. But this, bigger, longer boat felt different. It was stable, yet it swayed slower, giving me a wave of nausea. I had to remind myself that I wasn't on solid ground, when I decided to take a walk, while Jack stayed in the cabin, trying to find out more about the skeleton key.

I had walked around the lower deck when something, someone, was behind me. I spun around, face to face with Eris. It wasn't surprising, actually, I had been expecting her to show her face eventually.

"Can't come out to play anytime you want, can you?" I said in a harsh tone, grinning at the truth in that. At least, for now.

"When I am free, I will come and go as I please," she hissed, her eyes narrowing. "What kind of games are you playing, boy?" Darkness began spreading around her like night. I wasn't intimidated by her power, not when I could feel Erebus's power, so much stronger than hers, radiating from within me. Or maybe it was the power from that well I dipped into when I shifted.

I loosened a breath, "this is the only way I've found that can free you." The lie was casual, almost too casual. Her red eyes narrowed.

"Interesting," she cocked her head, "why would the Lasser Glass be my way to freedom?"

This was another thing I anticipated, that she would know the truth of the Lasser Glass, and instantly realize that I had been lying. But, I still had the upper hand, since she didn't know why Erebus wanted it, nor, why I really wanted it. I only hoped that she wouldn't know any of its dark powers.

I shrugged, "the old spirits in the realm have told me to find the Lasser Glass and bring it to you."

"What am I to do with such a horrendous thing?" Eris drawled, "even the Gods have heard of the monstrosity of the Glass."

"I was only told to find the Lasser Glass, I don't know what we need to do with it." I looked her in the eyes, willing my pounding blood to stone. "Perhaps, you can figure it out."

"Perhaps I can," she gave me a long look, "I thought you would be interested to know, that if this little round trip doesn't work, you'll have less time with your beloved."

I clenched my teeth down. Hard. She grinned, wickedly, continuing. "And if this is, in anyway, some kind of trap, I promise you, I'll make sure Jack has even less time on this earth."

"That's not part of the deal," I snarled, to her delight.

"Oh, but darling, I can do whatever I like." She moved closer to me as I lurched backwards, my back slammed into the wall. Her lips moved to my ear, sharp knife-like fingers suddenly pressed into my skin, just under my navel. "So, let's agree not to play any games, and Jack has longer to live, shall we? Besides, who am I to care whether he kills the man or not."

I inhaled sharply as her dagger-like fingers pressed harder into my gut. The stone I had willed my body into crumbled like dust. "I'm not the one playing games. The Lasser Glass holds your freedom," I gasped.

She took a long, long while, slowly twisting her finger, putting more pressure, before she answered. "Wonderful," she purred, "I expect the sweet taste of that freedom. Or, you'll be seeing your love on the other side."

With a final twist, she disappeared.

^.^

I spiralled myself into the lands, with the Iron Gates, Pitch was already waiting, smiling deeply.

"She knows," I began to pace on the blackest-black pane. "She knows and she's going to kill Jack. You're sure you know a way to defeat her?" I spun on him, his grin deepening.

"How many days has it been," Pitch mused, "since I've had a meal?"

I growled, "what are you, my dog?"

"A soul, and I'll give you the answers." Pitch gestured to the looming gates. I bit my lip, glaring at the death-God. "I bet you're dying to know of that little incident the other day."

I turned on my heels, listening to his wicked laugh. Of course he knew I wanted that information, so I said, "fine," as I went to find a soul for him.

Shifting the world, it spun around me so I was, now, standing in the Dark Lands. Using my power, I sent it out like a beacon, a beacon of death, to any souls that wanted to pass on, any souls that were lingering. Unlike misting them, they would be able to pass through the gate, and move on.

I hadn't been to the gates since…since my father. The memories, the pain, still vivid as a soul found me, and we spiralled back to those Gates. It was a woman with rich red hair, and whatever her story was, I was about to find out.

Pitch smacked his lips together, teeth gleaming. The Gates burst open when the woman vanished into smoke and air, then I was dragged beyond them.

The woman's name was Ariel. She had been in a abusive relationship. The man she left her family, and home to be with, turned out to be a monster in the flesh. Night after night she would be raped, then beat, then raped again. One night, she had enough, her heart had been broken, her body numb from pain when she walked out the door after he was done with her. The man had found another woman to enjoy pleasure with, an indulgment he regularly took part in. He never cared for Ariel, he just like to fuck her, then beat her. Well, it was the same for the other woman, but they were lucky enough to be drugged, then be set free after - if you called that lucky.

She walked to the docks, without hesitation, she looked into the churning water, beckoning to her, and she jumped. The current was swift when she swam out, pulling her under deep and fast. Her instincts had taken over, but it was already too late to save her. Ariel was being swept out to sea.

I gasped for air when I returned to Pitch, coughing up the water in my lungs….no, there was none. I wasn't in the sea anymore, I was standing at the Gates. At least, that's what I told my pounding heart beat...

"I knew there was something special about you," Pitch said loudly, snapping me out of my panicked state. "Mengele was right, you know. The next anchor should have been Jack, naturally."

The sound of his name had a snarl echo out of my mouth, "why does that matter?"

"Look at you, at what you're becoming," he grinned, golden black eyes on fire. "You are magnificent."

"Shut up," I growled, the fear of realization set into my bones. Perhaps, I was different, or becoming that beast I had shifted into.

"Touché," Pitch crooned. "Wouldn't you like to hear my opinions on your second skin?"

Shoving down my disgust of Pitch, I ground my teeth. "I'm listening."

"There was a warrior I mentioned, the one who tricked Eris out of her powers. He was a very special race of human, capable of Demi-God abilities. Their kind were known amongst the humans as the protector of this realm, and had been given the abilities to shed their mortal skins for something far more sinister, trading their weakness for talons and wings. When the rift in the world allowed monsters to stroll through, that's when the gift took hold for those people, protecting humans from Creatures of the other realm"

Pitch grinned at this, his eyes winking with the fragments of his past, where I assumed he was one of those monsters. I had no doubt in my mind, with the way he was now, he could very well have been a monster before being bound to the anchor.

"It was rumoured those beings were wiped out during the War, however it would seem one survived. His vengeance for his men, his people, was strong enough to drive him into tricking Eris out of her powers, by condemning her to a mortal."

"You sound as if you know first hand," pointed out. Pitch gave me a sidelong look.

"I gave him the materials to put Eris away, it cost him that pretty little gift of wings and sky, but to put a stop to her, he sacrificed it."

I almost choked on a laugh, "you're joking. You believe that warrior race is my ancestor?"

Pitch's eyes shine bright, "I don't believe, Hiccup. I know it's true. That warrior and his kind also had that darkness in their blood, the same blood encased in the Oculus" He nodded, gaze fixated on my arm with my tattoo, now adorned with that dark ring. "I believe that power has been slumbering for many, many years, unnoticed, until you obtained the gift of the anchor."

He laughed darkly, stepping closer to me. "Then, the witches who play with the strings of fate, have united you with the blood of those very ancestors." He chuckled again, "very interesting indeed, that the first manifestation you succeeded in was the dragon. I think he's from those old times, the mounts of those Demi-gods."

Memories tumbled through me, that third eye slowly opening deep within my gut, stretching those sharp talons and lazily scratching at my insides. Without realizing it, Toothless appeared in a low, defensive stance beside me. He was real, as real as he was the other night in the old structure.

Forest green eyes flickered to me, scales, dark and armoured like those I bared, were hard - glistening. I reached out, gently touching my dragons back, where those muscled wings contracted. I watched how he easily stretched them out, contracting and working all the muscles in his back.

"You think that bloodline forced me to become the anchor?" I asked, gazing at Toothless, demonstrating the sheer might of those black wings. I didn't want to admit it. That, somehow, my bloodline descended from Demi-gods…

"Yes," Pitch said, with such satisfaction he purred. "You interrupted the natural flow of death, and, with such a dark history of your own, it only made sense your beast has been itching to free its own mortal skin."

"You once told me that you sent my mother to find me, but at the time, Oliver would have already been the anchor" I looked up from Toothless, "you were lying, then. You didn't send my mother to me at all."

Pitch's eyes flickered, "I know all dark secrets. Who's to say that I stay here when you are going about your day in the human realm?" He grinned, "oh no, I would get much too bored."

I already knew Pitch was probably off in the Dark Lands, stirring up all kinds of trouble. Perhaps, he knew of my bloodline, of me, the entire time.

"So you knew the whole time, about Eris being connected to a human." I recalled, eyeing him. "It was you who confined her to that life. That's why you don't want to be free, why you want to be forgotten, because Eris knows the only one who could have betrayed her was you."

Erebus's grin faded, "you are clever." He turned his back to me, strolling to the large, Iron Gates, where he placed his hands over. Pitch's eyes turned dark, "she will be vile when she escapes, forcing me along with her." He dropped his hand, looking at me. "You know what she will seek once the two of us are free. Eris will stop at nothing to hunt and destroy me."

"So you're hiding to protect yourself."

"I am hiding to protect humanity." He snarled, "Eris's vengeance will be the only thing stopping her from colouring this world in blood."

"I don't need to hear this," I growled, "I don't need to hear that you're pretending to do this for the greater good of humanity."

"Believe what you will, but Eris's only weakness lives and dies with you."

His words were suddenly a distant echo as I was ripped from the Iron Gates. Jack was gently shaking my shoulders when I gasped back to reality.

"Are you okay?" He gazed at me.

I nodded, breathing in deeply. The words, the story, that Erebus told me was swirling in my head. All of that information echoed in my mind. I pulled Jack towards me, holding him against my body, locking my arms around the back of his neck.

Jack hesitated in my embrace, surprised, before I felt his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I inhaled, deeply, taking in the scent of him, the feel of him next to me, or how soft his hair felt under my fingers - how soft his skin was under my touch.

I stroked the back of his neck, "I never want anything to happen to you," I whispered. For a moment, I let the glamour on my arm drop. I watched the blood within the ring glistened darkly in the dimly lit cabin. Turning my hand, I glared at the eye etched into my palm. The pupil widened, staring back at me, while the sensation bubbled under my skin. The feeling that whatever was staring back at me, through that tattoo, caressed my sleeping beast.

Jack pulled back, slowly, and I snapped my glamour up again. Sapphire eyes gazed at me, caressing my cheek with a knuckle, like he did on the train. "Hic," he said, "how am I ever suppose to repay you for what you're doing?"

"You don't have to," I looked at his flawless face, freckles were scattered around his cheeks and nose, but they were shades lighter compared to mine. "Unless you consider taking me off the hook for the camera I broke," I purred into his ear.

Jack held my face in his hands, leaning close, "should I, now?" He grinned.

I didn't answer, I only made a small noise when Jack leaned completely down and kissed me.

It was soft, tentative - similar to those we shared back in Saint Petersburg at Anya's estate. He brushed his lips against mine, pressing me harder against the wall, those lips travelling across my sensitive jaw, to my earlobe where he nipped, playfully.

I yelped from the sensation, arching my back into his hard body. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private." He said, thickly, leaning back on his heels, dropping his hands. He left one hand open for me to lace my fingers through, still breathless from our kissing, our touching.

There would be more kissing and touching to come, once we were back in our cabin. My heart sped up. I didn't want us to fight anymore, didn't want to be away from him. I just wanted us to be together, holding one another like the first time in Jack's condo.

Once we made it to our room, the moment the door closed, Jack's lips were on mine again. Soft, tender, until I gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him to me and I opened my mouth to him.

He let out a low growl, the sound of it - so animalistic - sent a wildfire throughout my body. It was pooling, and burning in my core. I let it burn through that hole in my chest, my soul. Let it razor through that blackness within my soul. I gave myself to that fire, to him, his hands roved across me, unbuttoning as they went.

Jack's hands rested firmly on my bare hips, forcing me back, back, until the bed was behind my legs. He broke the kiss, looking into my eyes, his own were hungry, waiting - just as I had been waiting. But, now, we were both done waiting.

He eased me onto the bed, murmuring my name against my skin, the shell of my ear, my fingertips. I urged him faster - harder. His mouth explored the curves of neck, my navel. Lower.

His kisses etched themselves into my flesh, leaving behind that burning sensation. I gave myself, once again, to that fire, throwing myself I into it, into him, and let myself burn.

I couldn't kiss him hard enough, fast enough, to express the rushing need within me. He growled softly, and we became a tangle of limbs, clothes being thrown to the floor as the boat shifted and swayed.

Our lips met again, Jack's hands on my hips, gripping them as we moved together in slow, powerful thrusts that had me splintering around him. His name was on my lips as we made love, letting that slow-burning become a wildfire.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:**

A little spicy ending? OF COURSE! ;)

Please review, follow and Favorite for updates!

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 - Silent Hills

**Authors Pre-Notes:** Thank-you for all the reviews! They are always VERY appreciated :)

Haven't reviewed? Want a shout out? Just drop a review, any kind, is ALWAYS welcome. Tell me your ideas, your thoughts or any questions. I'll be sure to reply :)

 **MissPurple1234 -** I always envision Pitch as the perfect 'Satan' character. You'd love to hate him, you know you have to hate him, but he just makes it so hard because of how cunning he is...

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous -** Jack enjoyed it, I'm sure. Hopefully, they don't fight anymore...

 **Masks of JM and JS -** You have awesome questions, and you're always a LITTLE too close to knowing too much... *shifty eyes* as for Mengele knowing Hiccup is the anchor... we can say he did since he sent his demons after him in the shed scene. As for Eris... I can't say, but they are going to have some obstacles before getting any closer :)

..:: Song of Inspiration - Starset - CARNIVORE::..

We ported at Vardo, Norway in five days, not too bad since we had some nasty weather on sea, just like Captain Sinbad had predicted. Large waves rocked the boat, forcing Jack and I in our cabin for the majority of time.

Although, we didn't mind. We had kept ourselves plenty busy, that, by the time we were on solid land, we were glowing - despite our rocky sea cruise.

Jack thanked Sinbad, assuring him that we would use his service again in the future, if we ever needed to cross the sea. His boat handled the water well, given its age compared to some of the other cruise ships. We also had a good Captain, who was aware of the water, and his passengers.

Vardo was the farthest, most northeastern capital in Norway. It also happened to be the witch capital, ironic enough. From the boat, the main land was colored with houses, and structures. Once we were on the docks, it was bustling with life.

Vendors, of all kinds, were avidly selling their merchandise to passing folk. Merchandise from vegetables, wool, clothing, fish and goods.

The chill of Norway passed through my thinly lined jacket and I sneezed. Jack grinned, "didn't plan to take a northern holiday, did you?"

"I-I didn't think it was this cold," I pulled my jacket tighter against my body, but the chill was already in my bones.

"I saw someone selling clothes over there, let's get some jackets," he said and when I opened my mouth to protest, he just pressed a finger to my lips, and purred "You're not arguing with me."

I pretended to bite him, taking his slender finger in my mouth and squeezing gently enough with my teeth that he howled out, laughing. He tried to lunge for me, to ruffle my hair, or to tease me with his lips, but I dodged efficiently, chuckling.

As we were wrestling, I noticed a woman walk up to us, where we had tucked away from the busier parts of the market. She wore a green tunic and leggings that looked like they were lined with fur. She also had on a plush, white vest and a fur hat. Beneath her hat, the woman's curly hair fell around the edges, framing her oval face. Green eyes, as bright as a forest, stared at us.

"Oliver?"

Jack and I straightened at that, the stranger moved like silk towards us. She had a thick accent, but could speak English fairly well. "Why didn't you tell me you would be coming back?"

"I-I'm sorry," Jack stuttered, his face was completely pale. I grabbed his hand, squeezing firmly. To remind him that it was okay. Jack took a breath in, "Oliver was my brother, he passed away."

The woman gasped, covering her mouth. "My apologies, I am so sorry." She muttered something in her native tongue, then switched to English. "My name is Helen. Oliver did some work for us a while back. Goodness, you look exactly like him… It's startling."

Jack looked as if he was somewhere else, while Helen spoke again. "I'm sorry, I mistook you for him. You two look so alike, and he did such a wonderful job helping my family…he had such a wonderful spirit."

"Thank you," Jack's response was automatic. Emotionless. Empty. I pulled him towards me, gently rubbing his back, taking in the small statured woman.

"If you don't mind, what kind of work did he do for your family? -"

"Mamma," A high-pitched, yet familiar, voice said through the crowd beyond us. We all looked back at the brunette who muttered something in the native tongue, waving her arms around. I almost couldn't believe who we were seeing, at who was standing in front of us.

The younger woman was wearing a similar blue tunic and leggings combo as Helen, but she was much smaller, her hips defined by the belt of her long trench coat, also lined with fur, tightly wrapped around her waist. The woman, who had matching bright green eyes as Helen, stared at us.

"Anna?" I was surprised to see her familiar face, staring at the young receptionist who worked at Guardian Paranormal Group.

Our old co-worker beamed, hopping from one foot to another as she hurtled for us. Her squeal turned into a silent sob when she flung her arms around Jack, holding him tight.

"I can't believe you two are really here," she said, pulling away and embracing me next. I held her tightly, remembering how kind and quirky she was in the office. She pulled away, beaming at us. Anna gripped my shoulder, and squeezed.

"This is crazy!" She grinned, "what are you two doing here?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Jack, to my surprise, answered for us. "We've eloped."

Jack still sounded off, the Oliver thing was still upsetting him, but he did a good show of grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. Heat stained my cheeks, and I resisted the urge to smack him, or to kiss him… or to do both. But, I guess it was better than saying we were aimlessly looking for something. This, at least, gave us credibility.

"It's about time," Anna squealed, "I'm so happy for you two!"

I was beside myself, my head swirling from Jack's outrageous excuse, and from the odds of seeing someone from GPG. "What're you here for Anna?"

"I'm visiting home, silly," she giggled. "I come down here two or three times a year, when I take my vacations from the office."

Ahh. Yes, that made sense. I remembered my first school break, I had covered for Anna at the office on reception duty. It wasn't the worst job, but it certainly didn't beat going on the investigations.

"I heard you two weren't coming back though," Anna fizzed, glancing between us.

"You three do realize, I have no idea what's going on here," Helen said, then grumbling in Norwegian.

"Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry, mamma," Anna stepped back towards her mother. "This handsome, heart breaker is Jack Frost," She beckoned to Jack, winking at him. "He's my boss at the paranormal company I work at."

Her mother regarded him carefully. No doubt, trying to work out the similarities between Jack and Oliver. I found myself doing the same once, before I knew of the twins, before I was able to tell the difference between them. "And this gentleman over here is Hiccup. He's worked on cases with us back in the office as well."

Green eyes slid to me, as she nodded to me in a kind acknowledgement. Her attention immediately focused back on Jack, "boys, this is my mom, I assume you all met already?"

"Yes," I answered. "She was just telling us about the work Oliver did for you guys."

Helen spoke in Norwegian, and Anna translated. "She says you should stay at our place. It is the least we can do for what your brother did." Anna paused, confusion slipping over her features, but she continued listening to her mom speak, before translating. "Mamma wants to tell you over dinner."

"It would be a pleasure," Jack gave them his most dazzling smile, grabbing my hand. There was a darkness behind his smile, behind his bright blue eyes. I squeezed his hand.

Looks like we had found a place to sleep while we were here.

^.^

The house was cozy, welcoming. Home - something more than just a house. It would have been a fairy tale house I could one day see myself in one day. The red bricks of the outside reminded me so much of my family's brick house.

Only, our stones were dark grey and we had the most extravagant wrap around porch, that my father had spent all summer to build on his own…

I shut out the memories, willed myself to push away those fragments of family. I've often found myself pushing away the image of that house, the last I saw, it was still sitting on the retail listings. No one wanted to be in a house with such a dark history.

Hot air hissed through my teeth as we entered the elegant home. It was unique, cluttered, yet everything had a place. Anna's' parents were very proud of their estate because everything was ready to be presented. On walls, tables, corner stands - there were unique sculptures, vases, and various other knick-knacks.

Anna guided us to the guest bedroom on the main floor. It was large, the bed was a hideaway that pulled out from the wall. I watched as Anna pulled it down with such ease, then began grabbing sheets and blankets.

"Did you know my brother was here?" Jack asked as Anna prepared the bed. She paused, looking up at him.

"No," she started to move her hands again, smoothing out the blankets. "I had already been across sea's, but I heard about his visit."

Jack nodded once. His dark mood had still encircled him, shutting him off from the world.

Anna continued, "I didn't even know you had a brother - let alone a twin brother. And I didn't know that you…lost him. I'm sorry -"

"It's alright," Jack said, tightly. "It was a long time ago."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words never left. She closed her mouth, then moved from the bed, gesturing around the room. "Feel free to stay as long as you need. There's a washroom through these doors." She smiled, even though it felt a little forced. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

The room was dead quiet once Anna shut the door. I almost didn't realize I was holding my breath, "Jack?"

"It's alright," Jack repeated. His shoulders were rising and falling, quickly. Then he moved, "I'm going to shower. I would like to be alone for a while, Hic," he said when I moved towards him, to touch him, hold him...

I understood though. I could feel his darkness, the energy around him was unlike anything I've felt before. It was a combination of that dark energy, and his powers - mingling together to create a thick blanket around him.

As he walked away, I mentally reached out to that darkness, trying to siphon it away -

My power slammed into a wall, a threatening display from the Eye of Etlich danced before my eyes, as it encouraged me to back away. Back away, or it would force me away.

I wasn't about to find out what that amulet could do to me.

So I let Jack go. To let him deal with this darkness, this grief, alone.

^.^

Dinner was called shortly after Jack emerged, fresh and clean, from the shower. He seemed in a lighter spirit, as he laced his hand through mine and ruffled my hair.

We went downstairs, Anna and her family were already seated around a rectangular table.

Anna had changed out of her earlier clothes, now wearing a light pink shirt and leggings, her hair was tied back to the side of her head in two braids. Helen wore her same green tunic and the hat was removed, revealing blonde, short and curly hair.

There was a man now at her side, I assumed her husband from the matching rings on their fingers. He was wearing a faded plaid shirt and had dark stubble over his chin. He was tall, sitting elegantly and proper in his chair. I could tell he was lean, muscled from whatever work he occupied himself with around the house.

The most compelling thing about him was the scar on the left side of his face. I didn't look twice, didn't want to be rude, but it was evident it was some kind of burn mark. Red, purple and pink swirls of skin blended into his cheek, white bits of skin peeking through. It looked like it was fully healed, but it would never be the same again.

Similar jade eyes to Anna and Helen met mine. I nodded to him, smiling, but his attention quickly went to Jack. That curious stare turning into something harder, something colder.

Jack and I took a seat together at the end of the table.

"Papa, these are my friends," Anna introduced us, passing her father a bowl of greens.

He grunted as a way of reply.

The table was quiet, everyone passing around bowls of fresh fish, meats, potatoes and green vegetables.

Anna's father said something, in Norwegian, as he pointed to to Jack and I. She answered in similar tongue, the only word I really caught was 'Ghost Hunters.'

"This really isn't appropriate talk for our guest," Helen interrupted the conversation.

She received a stern look from her husband, "ghost hunters, they could be helping her." He said, in a thick accent. "Why don't you ask for help from them -"

Anna stood up, so abruptly, the chair clattered behind her.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I have to get some air." Anna spun around on her heels, bolting for the back door exit. I rose to go after her, to make sure everything was okay, when her father slammed down his utensils. He spoke in Norwegian, gesturing towards where Anna took off, before standing and also leaving the room.

Helen sighed, "I'm sorry." She put down her fork, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Is she going to be okay?" I peeked where Anna had left, out the back of the house, not sure how to react.

"Yes," Helen said quietly. "She's had a...rough time."

Her hands continued shaking, using a napkin to wipe her brow. "It happened a while ago.." Then she mumbled something in Norwegian, before switching back to English. "Anna hasn't been the same since… Since Oliver came here."

"What did he do?" Jack's voice was strained. My heart slowed, a sickening feeling dropped in the pit of my stomach. Something Oliver did caused Anna to react like that, had caused her family this much grief and sorrow and regret.

The woman remained silent.

"What are you not telling us?" Jack's voice was too calm, too sweet. Inside, I could see the storm brewing within. What did Oliver do? What happened to this family?

Helen stared up at him. It was so quiet that the clock on the wall in the hallway could be heard. And beyond that - the birds that played and chirped in the fountains outside -

I remained where I stood, when Helen's husband entered the room again. "Anna has been cursed -"

"Daniel," Helen shot him a dark look, but he only seemed to stare at Jack.

"We cannot lie to them. They are ghost hunters, just like he was. They can help." Daniel said, green eyes shifting to me. "Please, help our daughter. Find a way for her to live a normal life again."

My ears hallowed out, "What do you mean?"

I'd never heard of this. Not in the entire time I've known Anna, she never mentioned being bound to a curse, never mentioned being in some kind of pain. She was always so happy, so lively and bright. I could tell Jack was thinking the same thing because our eyes met, and a silent message came through.

We can't leave them like this, he seemed to say, mirroring my own thoughts. I nodded in acknowledgement, in agreement.

We weren't leaving here until we helped our friend.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:** Well..That sure throws a wrench into things! I wonder what kind of curse Anna has, and what Oliver's part was in this.

Will the boys be kept away from their hunt for too long?

Please review, favorite and FOLLOW!

Happy thoughts! - Cassie


	5. Chapter 5 - Curses and Hex's

**Raxacoricofallapatoreous -** HAHAHA how very punny of you :) I thiiink some of them will be answered in this chapter

 **Masks of JM and JS -** ALRIGHT! That actually sounds delicious, so I guess I have to give you some deets :P

..:: Song of Inspiration - Breaking Benjimen - Diary of Jane::..

Helen prepared tea and we helped her clear away the food, none of us feeling hungry anymore. Somehow, Jack had brought a recorder from our room, where ever he was keeping it, along with a pen and paper to take notes. Helen and Daniel sat across from us at the table.

Jack set the recorder down, in front of the couple.

"Please," Jack said clearly, "speak as clearly as you can, and start from the beginning of the story. What happened when Oliver came here?"

Helen took a deep breath in, "my mother hired a housekeeper three months before Oliver came. The woman was odd, but she did her work efficiently, then would retreat to her room upstairs. The housekeeper had strange behaviors, my mother would come over to tell me she was often afraid of her. She was very tuned out, almost as if she was emotionless. Yet, she would have these awful episodes of panic and hysteria."

"After a month, my mother did not feel safe with her in the house. The day she was going to end her housekeeping term, the woman mysteriously took off. I went over to help my mom get rid of her things in that room, and what we saw -" Helen started shaking, clawing a hand through her hair, and wiping a tear that stray from her eyes.

Gently, I coaxed her, "what was in the room?"

"Such horrific thing," she said quietly. Daniel put a comforting hand on her shoulder, urging her to continue. Helen closed her eyes, "the room was used for rituals. There were markings all over the walls, blood stained on the floor, feathers and fur in clumps scattered everywhere. The closet was… was turned into a shrine. Skinned animals were laid in the circle, one was beheaded and staked. In the centre, was a tarantula and a picture of Anna."

She opened her eyes, dropping her head into her hands. My blood turned cold, I felt like I had evaded her mind for a moment, like I was taken to that room, to those memories, with her. That I faced the horrors of what she had seen in there. The woman was a witch.

Jack kept his composure, "How does Oliver fit into this?"

"Oliver had showed up two months after the woman left. He told us he was visiting from America, and asked us about my mothers home. The thing was, we didn't tell anyone about that. Oliver said that he was clairvoyant, and had a gift to see darkness and expel it."

"Did you believe him?" I was surprised, never would I have been so bold to admit I could access those powers. Or, to help cleanse the darkness. I peeked over at Jack, his eyes were distant, filing the memories away for later, so he could try to understand what his brother was doing overseas.

Daniel spoke now, "we did, there was no way to deny that he was gifted. He asked for no payment, only to see the house, to see the room this woman occupied. We showed it to him, explaining the shrine my wife and mother-in-law found. Oliver wanted specific details about what was in the middle of the shrine, and once he heard it was a tarantula and Anna's possession, he told us she did have a curse on her."

"We called Anna right after, explaining the situation and that she needed to come home right away. Oliver performed a ritual on the house, cleaning it of any negative energy. Since then, it has felt back to normal, but before we could ask him about the curse again, Oliver was gone."

Jack scribbled down some notes, "did anything happen to Anna during this period?"

Silence answered us, the couple sitting still as stone and looking down at the table. Helen finally spoke, "it first occurred when she came back for a holiday. There was a boy she had been seeing long distance from here. He died in a horrific accident. Soon after, her male cousin, whom she was close with, died in a similar way. Then, her grandfather and, almost her father."

I looked at Daniel, his face was stone, his scar was stark against the paleness of his skin. "I just barely survived an attack from…from something not human," he turned his cheek to us. "I got this during the attack."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"First, I saw a woman. I was at work, locking up for the night, when I saw her in the back room. No one should have been there, all the employees went home, so I followed her. I searched and search, and found no one in the building. Once I returned to the spot I saw her, I became immobilized. Something held me down, something I couldn't see, and I felt a cold force strike my cheek."

I gazed at the scar, at the swirling skin on his face, marred by whatever demon was hunting Anna. Daniel lowered his gaze, "There was a strange feeling that overcame me, a feeling that I was no longer in control of myself. I heard chanting, and saw shadows all around me, urging me towards the scissors on the desk. Beyond that numbness, I prayed. I imagined kneeling on my knees, and saying God's prayer, over and over again."

"This entity, did it leave you after that?" Jack raised his eyes from his note pad. The entire time, I had been watching Daniel, feeling the fear rolling off him. It fed at that sickness within me, the one that sustained from these emotions. A dark talon gripped those feelings, like ribbons, and I yanked them towards me.

I tried not to think of what those talons belonged to.

"It did," Daniel said. I watched his shoulders lift from the weight of that darkness, before I was pulled into his mind.

 _The shard of memory his subconscious showed me was the scene he had just shared with us. I was on the ground, gripping my face. The burning stung, not like being burnt (which I've experience before in the spirit realm, when Nav and Tadashi were burnt alive) but something worst. As if a chemical was the cause of the burn, my skin was disintegrating from within._

 _I screamed in the darkness, a strange feeling rising in my gut. First, my legs went numb, then my torso. Before I could use my feeble arms to protect myself, someone else now controlled my body - something else made me stand. Just like Daniel claimed, he stood, even though his mind screamed at his to fall back down._

 _My ears rang with voices, deep chants, rising and falling with my breath. I had no access to my powers, but the darkness in this room increased, I could feel myself becoming suffocated by it. Slowly, I started to move towards an object that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere._

 _Visions dotted my eyes, of the others who did not fight the entity now controlling me. They all died the same, a burning sensation on their face and they would stab themselves to death._

 _Daniel reached the scissors, gripping them tightly, he pulled them forward. There was a light, in the invisible darkness, that I clung onto. I let it lift me, up, up, up - then the scissors came down, into Daniel's gut._

 _But, there was no longer something controlling him. He yanked out the weapon, shaking as it clattered to the floor, before reaching for his cell phone and -_

I snapped back into my own mind, into my own memories - my own body. I clutched the tables edge, leaning over it.

"I'm fine," I answered the question lingering on Jack's lips. He closed his mouth, and I glanced at Daniel. "Your faith saved you," I breathed, not completely sure I believed it myself. I had no use for a faith, no use for any kind of God. All of the Gods, or Goddesses I had known were evil. But, in that moment, I felt Daniels overwhelming dedication and.. It was beautiful. It felt like that light Oliver was able to use - soft, glowing and everlasting.

Daniel nodded, silver gleaming in his eyes. He lowered his head, carefully lifting out a wooden cross from within his shirt, that hung on a small, black nylon rope. "Mentally, I grabbed this, and prayed. It was the only thing I knew how to do."

"They all died like that," I said, to fill Jack in. I swallowed, hard. "All the victims saw a woman, and became immobilized after they went to where they saw her. It was an activation, the burning on the face is a way for the demon to possess you. Then, everyone is forced to take their own lives."

Jack leaned back, "interesting."

Helen looked between us, "have you heard of something like this before?"

He nodded. "I've heard of many different curses before, each of them are different, but trasnuals are a common item to use for a less extreme curse, called a hex. I believe the hex was set in motion when Anna experienced something that made her become vulnerable to it, which seems to have some kind of connection to men. The burning, is called 'demon writing' a physical enchantment of the spell, that allows the demon to take over a physical body."

"Hex," I repeated, looking back at Jack. During my time at Guardians Paranormal Group, I read up on different types of spells, hexes, curses and jinx's. Mostly, from Merida, who was an expert in these types of things. "Hex's can be revered, or destroyed when you cast a spell to override them."

Daniel and Helen looked at each other, holding hands. "Is this true?" Helen asked, softly. "Can you reverse it?"

"I-" shit. _Shit_ \- why did I even open my mouth.

"I can't, I don't have any knowledge in spells." If only Merida was here, she would be able to conduct a ritual and reverse this hex.

"Someone known as a white witch, may help us." Jack looked over at me, "a white witch is similar to Merida, but who solely practices sacred magic. This town is Witch central, we should be able to find one, without too much of a problem."

He looked back at Helen and Daniel, who began muttering in Norwegian to one another, "but, I can't guarantee this will work. We'll just have to try."

"Anything," Helen begged, "we're willing to try anything to help our baby girl."

Jack laced his hands over the table, leaning towards the couple. His eyes were clear, sincere, when he said, "so are we. Anna is our friend."

^.^

"This is going to be almost impossible," Jack frowned as he layed back into the bed once we retreated to our room. Helen and Daniel told us they were going to take a walk, to calm their minds and find Anna. But, they knew she would come back home.

I propped myself up on an arm, "why?"

"Well," Jack turned to face me, draping an arm over my waist. "First off, where are we even going to find a white witch that can do the spell? Second, I'm going on two full days of this serious look on your face, and it's making me worried."

Jack grinned, leaning close to me and kissing my neck. I melted under his lips, wanted to push those lips lower -

I pulled away, "Jack," I groaned. "We need to focus. Why will it be hard finding a white witch?"

Mischievous eyes met mine, his arm that was draped over me was now caressing my bare hip in circular motions. "Witches don't like to be found. That's why this one packed up and left as soon as she did. They cause trouble, and in these parts - well, they were burned to death. The name is a bad stigma."

I let those soft lips distract me once more, before finding my thoughts. "What if I found one? Through the spirit realm, I'm sure someone will know where to find a witch."

Gently, he pushed my shoulders down, rolling over me, Jack kept himself propped over me. His eyes lit up, "you deserve a prize for such clever thinking." He chuckled over me. Hands dipping low, pressing into my hipbone as he grinned at me. Jack kissed me slowly, teasingly - before his lips dragged over my jaw, to my neck...

This time, I let Jack unleash himself on me.

^.^

I sat cross-legged on the bed, fully aware Jack was sitting naked across from me after a brief...distraction.

Gingerly, I opened my eyes. "I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that." I grabbed one of our pillows, tossing it at him. "Or when you're sitting there with your god-damn, good looking body."

Jack grinned, "god-damned, huh?"

I threw another pillow at him. And stuck out my tongue.

He yielded my warning though, and threw on a pair of pants at least. I settled myself down, and tried again to dip into that dark world.

I stood next to myself, Jack sat across from me, staring at me intensely.

Another figure stood next to him.

"I never thought you would be here, let alone Jack," Oliver said. He was only staring at his brother as he spoke. It was bizarre just how alike they looked, that even when I knew the differences, I could find myself confusing them.

"What happened here, Oliver?"

"I left to try to find the witch, but I never was able to." His crystal gaze focused on me, the world slowly shifting from the room, to darkness. "I was a coward. I didn't have the heart to come back and tell them that I failed."

I opened my mouth to disagree, but no sound came out of it.

"I'm glad you can help them. You can do things, I was never able to."

I didn't dignify that with a response either, "where can we find a white witch? Or someone who knows where a white witch is?"

"I can find one," he said. "Give me some time and I will find one for you," Oliver frowned. "There's something I want to tell you. The spirits think you're crafting a portal by finding these artifacts - they think the objects will unlock the Lasser Glass, so you will be it's master."

I didn't like the sounds of that. Or that I would be this horrible Glass's master.

My conscious was slowly being pulled back, there was movement throughout the house, which had me half aware that Jack and I were no longer alone. Helen, Daniel and Anna moved around in the lower area. From in front of me, Oliver moved closer to his brother.

"Tell him, I miss him too," his eyes flashed with a deep sadness. "I see him everyday, but he doesn't see me. I miss knowing that he is aware of me."

Oliver looked at me, eyes distant. "I'll find your witch."

Gently, I opened my eyes, looking at Jack. I opened my mouth to speak, to tell him about Oliver, when there was a knock was on the door. Jack reached for a blue shirt, as I opened the door for Anna, who stepped inside the room.

"I'm sorry about how I acted back there," her eyes were red,and swollen from crying.

"Anna, you don't have to apologize for this. You don't have to be ashamed of this."

She crossed her arms over her midsection, her gaze never leaving the ground. "I didn't want you to think that I was… Weak." Anna lifted her eyes, looking past me, at Jack who stood up from the bed.

"You shouldn't feel like that," Jack's stare never left Anna's. That's when I realized, they had known each other far longer than I did. Their friendship, in whatever way it showed itself, was rooted. "You know we've never judged the misfortunes of people in this kind of situation. It's not their fault."

Anna remained silent, averting her gaze.

"We're going to help you Anna, and if you can offer any more information for us, it'll be easier." Jack said, as he strolled over to were Anna and I were standing.

I noticed a tear slide down her cheek, before she wiped it away. Jack waited, patiently.

"I get bad migraines when it happens, the exact time, until they..until they pass away."

Jack nodded, "other than your dad, are you involved with a male? Someone the hex might take to?"

Anna nodded, "his name is Kristoff. We've been friends for years, but parted ways. He's recently moved back to the town where we've been seeing each other again." Wet, glazed green eyes looked up at me. "I haven't been able to see him because I'm afraid he'll be tracked by the curse. I feel like I'm all alone in this."

"You're not," I interjected. Moving closer to her, I lifted her chin with my thumb, holding her face in my hand, forcing her to stare at me.

I worked my magic swiftly, taking away the grief, the darkness.

"We're here for you, we're going to help you." I laced compulsion into my words, and I watched as the sadness left her features. It wasn't completely gone, but I could feel she was better as she settled into a smile, lifting a hand over my own and leaning into my touch.

"You can't let this win, Anna. You need to be stronger that this, believe that we'll beat this."

Leaning into my hand, she nodded. And when she began to sob, I held her gently in my arms, rubbing her back.

"Thank you."

^.^

It was the middle of the night, when I was jolted awake by someone touching my foot. Unable to see, I squinted in the dark room.

Jack stirred quietly at my side, and I tried to calm down my breathing. I was used to seeing spirits in the Dark Lands, but it felt unnatural that they were able to pass through realms, as I was able to pass through them. It unnerved me to think that, no matter what, there was always someone watching.

I tried to settle back down when there was another tug on my ankle. I couldn't help but feel like someone was trying to get my attention. I slipped away from Jack's side, pulling on a shirt and slacks.

That's when I saw the floating, blue light. It looked like a fireball, was translucent, but stark against the darkness. It reminded me of seeing Merida's Da'a, they had the same feel to them. As if it wasn't something entirely from either realm.

It moved, brightening and undulating, as if beckoning me. I followed it outside, down the hall - until I was standing on the porch, in the middle of the night.

The blue light flickered, and continued moving. I looked back at the house, not sure if I should follow it, or stay. I should have shifted to the Dark Lands, but I didn't want to see the owner of that aura, didn't want my real body to be vulnerable to it. And yet, it felt...safe.

I took a deep breath, and followed it into the night.

Anna's parents lived in town, their house was one of the many that lined the streets. But, just beyond them, there was countryside, with rolling hills and meadows, looming in the background were the mountains.

Although, I couldn't see too much of the beautiful landscape Norway is known for. Only the light, that seemed to swallow the darkness whole. We walked for what felt like hours, I was acutely aware that we were now somewhere in the forest. I summoned Toothless at my side, when we started walking towards another path.

Toothless didn't seem startled by the light, in fact, he seemed as memorized as I did.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of a shale rock formation, the light was bouncing off the narrow cave walls. I hesitated, at the entrance, a strange feeling overcoming me. This must have been an old mine, or...something.

When I stepped through, there was a delicious thrum in the air. My bones savoured the feeling of…what was this? It didn't feel like magic. It felt like the stone was rumbling, was purring throughout my body.

I almost lost sight of the ball, before I blinked and noticed it was faintly bobbing up and down, as if stopped. I watched as it slowly transformed into the silhouette of a man. My nerves were shut down, I knew it wasn't Mengele. There was no way this goodness, this ultimate peacefulness, could be from that monster.

"Who are you?" I stared in awe at the man, who was a little more than a silhouette now. There were no features, nothing that I could describe him by, except a pair of blue eyes that stared back at me. He didn't feel sinister, or like a spirit, but as if he were something utterly celestial.

"I am enslaved to the rocks," the Man said. His voice echoed off the walls, gently. "I am also a slave to the darkness - to the night."

I squinted at him, "how are you enslaved?"

"I am, just as you are."

"I'm not a slave," I felt offended. The Man only chuckled, caressing the rocks. I felt that hand, as if it was caressing my soul..my beast shifted within. I was almost afraid I would shift, right then and there. But, the sleeping beast only stirred.

"Drhaki Warriors inhabited caves like these, the very foundations made of their ancient elders," the Man peered at me in the darkness.

"Drhaki," I echoed, "is that...the ancient people? That my bloodline is from?"

He nodded, and I stepped closer to him, lowering my voice. "Can you also shift?"

The Man only grinned, while moving deeper within the cave. Those blue eyes turning back into that brilliant ball of light that I followed here. As it moved deeper beyond the rock, it dissapeared.

I was tempted to follow him, but something else caught my attention before I turned to leave. It was scratches on the wall, not from an animal, but from something far bigger…

My ancestors, I realized, this was from their other forms. I could almost imagine digging my talons into the rock, sharpening them on the ancient stone. I ran a hand over the jagged mark, when I heard someone gently knocking on my mental barrier.

Oliver was there, on the other side, when I slipped into the Dark Lands momentarily.

"I found a white witch," he greeted me. "She lives at the edge of town."

 _Perfect._

We were one step closer to breaking this hex.

^.^

 **Authors Notes:** Very interesting chapter, little bits of information. Not very action packed, but still enough to get the curiousity running :)

PLEASE review, Favorite, follow and I'll see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Unwelcomed

**Authors Pre-notes:** Not going to talk a whole lot, because this chapter speaks for itself. There is MATURE content.

 **MissPurple1234-** No worries at all, we all need time away :) Welcome back! And, as always, I appreciate the review!

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous -** NOO, not from Narnia... I think this is a hybrid witch, let me know if you can figure it out :)

 **Masks of JM and JS -** Haha, you never really know which character will show up in this series, do you? I can say, it's definitely not the witch from Brave :)

..::Song of Inspiration: Damien Dawn - Your Heart::..

^.^

Anna, Jack and I decided to visit the white witch without Helen or Daniel. They were already stressed enough about the hex, and Daniel already had a permanent scar on his body because of the attack. The last thing we all wanted was to hurt them further.

We walked through town quietly, and it was apparent all of us were nervous. Anna tried talking, tried lightening up the group, but for most of the walk, we were tense. Oliver showed me the house in the spirit realm, and somehow, I was able to guide us through a town I had never been in before, to find it.

He was right, she lived right on the edge of town. The total walk took an hour, we could have driven, but there weren't too many places to rent cars here. It was fine, since the day was sunny, one of the first actual nice days since we've arrived.

I knew we had arrived, when we stood on a lonely block and there was only one house around. The house was a small, borderline, cottage made out of a dark brick, and had overgrowth from weeds, trees and shrubs. There was a toppled down sign, reading 'Psychic! Your future awaits.'

Anna giggled, though it sounded more nervous. "This place seems old, do you think anyone still lives here?"

I could sense a power around the house, similar to shields Merida often used. "Yes, there's someone here." I said, reaching over the small, white fence. The paint was splintered, indicating whoever lived here did not take good care of their maintenance. That, or they just didn't care. We walked up the beaten path to the front porch of the house. It creaked with every step, almost threatening to break.

"Remember," Jack had a tenseness in his voice, and I wondered if his own powers somehow showed him that there was indeed, a witch here. "We're here to figure out if she is a practicing white witch. Hiccup will use his powers to figure out if she is, for now, we're just tourists."

We all nodded at the plan, one we devised in the hours of the morning. I used the large knocker on the thick, wooden door. We waited for a couple of minutes before a woman answered, peeking through the cracked door.

She was about four-feet tall, her face was wrinkled and aged. The woman's teeth were large, and her white hair fell around her full figure. She was wearing a black dress, with a red robe.

"Why have you come?" She grinned a toothy smile, "wish to have your fortunes read?"

"Yes," Anna said, she gripped Jack's arm, beaming at him. "We want to see our futures."

"Come in," she crooned, opening the door wider for us to see through. The house was a single floor, we walked past a makeshift desk, which might have, at one point, been a reception desk. Cluttered bookshelf after bookshelf lined the walls, until the woman stood off to the side of a large, arched entrance.

The inside of this room was tight. She did, thankfully, have what looked like a service room in this living area, with a table sitting in the middle surrounded by pillows. A couch loomed in the distance, pressed against the wall. Dark amethyst and red curtains hung from the ceiling, down the walls and the smell of incense was strong.

Scattered on the table, were tarot cards.

She pointed to some pillows on the other side of the table, "please sit down."

Anna and Jack took the cushions. I took the couch, just behind them. The woman settled across the table, grabbing the cards off the table, and shuffling.

"I don't get much folk around here anymore," she handed the deck to Anna. "Cut, please." Anna cut the deck in the middle, the woman took back the deck and shuffled a second round.

"You must be looking for something," she mused, now placing the cards on the table.

"Are you a gypsy?" I asked. It was a friendlier term than witch. And, being in these parts, I wasn't sure if the term still had the same deadly stigma.

The woman made a face, "You could call me that."

She dealt out three cards to Anna.

I focused on the witch, in that moment - reading her essence. It was a strange sensation, she was there, but yet, I felt nothing. I pulled back on my power when her green eyes flickered up to me.

I leaned forward, "cool." There were three cards facing up, the woman took them in, considering.

One of the cards was ten swords stabbed in the back of a man, lying in a pool of his own blood. She pointed to that one first, "the Ten of Swords card suggests you have failed plans. You have worked towards something, which has not gone according to plan and you're holding onto that disappointment. This card suggests you are the one who needs to move on."

She pointed to the middle card, shown on the picture was a woman cloaked in black, climbing a set of stone stairs. Below her, are eight stacked cups. "The Eight of Cups gives you permission to walk away from the challenges in your life." Lastly, she lifted up the third card, the most sinister looking of them all.

The Ace of Swords, was face down.

"You will destroy the undead and find yourself free." She said simply, then placed it back down.

"Shouldn't that be right-side up?" I leaned down to look at the card. The witch shook her head.

"No, Anna has come here to find something to cure herself of. So, she must destroy what is undead to do that."

Jack huffed out a breath, "you knew what we were looking for."

"I could sense him from a mile away," she nodded to me. "I saw you near my house last night and knew you would be visiting me."

I suppressed my shiver, ignoring the confused looks I got from Jack and Anna. "If you know why we're here, then answer our questions. How does Anna break the hex?"

The witch laughed, "did you not listen to the cards?"

"Please," Anna said, leaning over the table. "Please, we need answers on how to make this awful spell go away."

Now, the woman sat back on her heels, those sharp, green eyes sliding to me. "I only wish to speak to him." She pointed at me with a long, crooked finger.

Jack and Anna looked back at me, and I sat frozen. Not sure how to respond, I gave Jack a look. "I'll be okay, it'll only be a minute."

He didn't seem confident, but as I rose, the woman was already on her feet, walking towards the back, into another room.

I nodded at Jack, plastering a smile on my face, while mentally sending him a message. _'It'll be okay.'_

"Your little friend has a strong hex on her," the woman said once we were tucked away in another room, her back was facing me. "It would be a shame if that wasn't dealt with quite soon."

My barriers snapped up immediately, "name your price."

She turned slowly, her eyes following me.

I remained still, pinned to my spot by her stare as she continued. "I could help her, could help you too with that pesky Lasser Glass, for a little price."

Grounding my teeth, I clenched my hands. If she thought she could bait me, she had another thing coming. "Name your price to help Anna. We don't need your help with the Mirror."

She smiled, a wicked and cruel thing. "I want to see you shift."

For a moment, the floor beneath me fell through and the four-foot which was eight feet tall. No one should have known about that. "Shift into that ancient being, and I'll lift the curse from her."

"I'm not going to shift," I found my voice, pushing past the shakiness that threatened, I refuse to let her know how much this scared me - of how much accepting this..this beast, scared me. I hadn't even known the full effects of shifting, what would happen to myself if I gave into that ancient being.

She stepped back, snickering. "Well, it's a shame for your friend. She would have lived such a happy life."

"Anything else," I begged. "Anything but that."

She only shook her head, slowly pressing on the door behind her, that now began to swing open, and a man was standing there.

"I only wish to see that ancient beast again," his voice came through the small room and my ears hollowed out.

His eyes were black pits, his smile sent shivers through my body, turning my blood to ice.

Mengele stepped through the threshold. "Hello, Hiccup," he purred.

I found my ability to move, spinning around and running for the next room, but I slammed into an invisible wall. Magic burnt my nose, as I tried shouldering through the barrier.

Mengele only laughed, "that won't work. I've had this room sealed. No one can come in, or leave."

I glared back at him, spinning around, dark tendrils at my side. This time, I wouldn't bother with talking to the monster - this time, I would kill him. Darkness, dangerous and raw, spiralled towards Mengele. Those black talons lunging at him. It would have been a clear shot, a perfect kill, had Mengele not sneered and pulled out an amulet from his pocket.

My power slammed into that terrible power, the power of those small amounts of artifacts that could wipe my power out in a heartbeat. There was a ringing sound vibrating in my ears. A deep pressure started to build inside my head, dropping me to my knees. My power began to fade.

Mengele snickered, "these artifacts have proved most useful against your particular skills."

I gasped at the pain, willing my power back. But, each time I did, it slipped from my grasp, like tethers of water.

"The only choice you have is to shift, or die."

Clenching my teeth, it took me all my strength to give him a vulgar gesture. Mengele cocked his head to the side, licking his lips.

"I guess I'll just have to apply more pain," he said the exact moment his foot connected with my ribs. I screamed from the contact. My ribs already shattering from the first kick - they had been weak from the first time I was stuck in the spirit realm.

Another kick connected to my spine, then another to my thigh.

I screamed until tears spilled down my face. This pain - this was real pain. Unbearable, torturing pain, yet this was nothing compared to what Jack felt from this man.

"Shift," he hissed.

There was a tremor through my spine, as if my monster knew the choice I had and was going to make it for me. But, I suppressed it, tried to swallow it back down with all my strength. I would not shift - I would not give him that satisfaction. Back in that shed… I had shifted then, and it was awful enough that I had no interest in ever doing it again.

"You anchors are so fragile, so easily beaten." Mengele leaned down, lifting my head up by my hair. "Whereas, I have found a way to become immortal and not hide behind some veil."

I spat at him, a mixture of blood and saliva, and he dropped me back to the ground. I tried to scramble up, but he was faster, throwing me into the wall. The back of my head slammed against it, and I suddenly saw stars glittering around the room.

"I'll be the last thing you ever see," he growled, stalking over to me, and lifting me up again. I was so dizzy, I hardly noticed when he slammed me against the wall again, this time, holding me there.

His mouth was at my ears, "I'm giving you one last chance. Shift. Now -"

There was a blast, a white light that penetrated the room. Mengele snapped his head to the source before he was being ripped away. I fell to the ground, hardly able to catch the motion of Jack, now straddling Mengele on the ground.

Jack's hands went straight around Mengele's throat. I didn't have access to my fractured powers, but I could feel the buildup of energy in the room. Jack was going to kill him.

"Jack don't!" I pulled myself up. "He's not worth it!"

"I've waited years to do this," Jack said, his eyes intent on Mengele. Mengele was only laughing, until Jack pressed harder.

"Yes, do it Jack," he laughed. "You can forever be with your brother that way."

There was a sickening sound of skin on skin, as Jack lifted the man and punched him in the face, gripping the collar of his shirt.

My powers were still being controlled by that damn amulet, but I tried to muster enough strength to stand. We needed to get out of here - Jack thought that he could kill him but, what Mengele said…

He was immortal, he was baiting Jack, to make him use his powers so then Eris's bargain would be complete.

Suddenly, Jack was flying backwards, hitting the ground, hard.

"Jack!" I yelled, pulling myself up.

Mengele stood up, his face was not marred at all from the impacts Jack had done to it. That's when I knew something wasn't right.. He truly was some kind of immortal, unhurtable being now.

Phantom hands held Jack down as Mengele strode over to him. My heart sunk, "stay away from him!" I yelled but Mengele's lethal focus was solely on Jack.

"How foolish of you," Mengele said, ignoring me, before his foot connected with Jack's stomach. Jack gagged, hunching over. Those hands lifted him up, higher, so he was kneeling off the ground.

"You cannot beat me," his fist snapped out, hitting Jack in the jaw. Jack's head swung, sickeningly, to the side. Blood sprayed from his mouth and I cried out at him.

"Stop it!" I screamed as Mengele continued to beat him, throwing punches - left, right left... I knew, though, that he wouldn't stop. He wanted to find Jack, he wanted to finish what he stated, and I lead him right to his ultimate prize.

I tried to get between them, but Mengele only shoved me backwards. Then, phantom, black hands held me to the ground.

Soon, Mengele pulled out a switchblade, holding it to Jack's neck. "How good it would feel to be reunited with your brother again, huh?"

"Stay away from him!" I screamed from the ground.

Mengele laughed, "better yet, let's kill you in front of your lover. Let's show him how helpless he is against me."

I stared, wide eyed at Jack. His face was bloodied and bruised.

"Shift, Hiccup, and I'll let him go." Mengele's eyes lit up, and I stared helplessly at Jack.

"If you don't shift, I'll kill him," he threatened, pressing that deadly blade against Jack's neck.

I thought about it, thought about shifting, and then I could rip his throat out - rip it out with those elongated canines…

"Shift!" He roared. My breathing was ragged, my ribs were screaming at me with every breathe, and the way I was laying on them… I was surprised I wasn't screaming in pain from that, alone.

I was suddenly so fixated on my thoughts of trying to shift, I hardly noticed the sickening sound of bone cracking, before there was a crashing sound.

Anna, using a glass tray, smoked Mengele in the back of the head. He flew forward, knocking his head against the hardwood floors, so hard, a crack rattled the room. But, blackness misted from his body, and I now understood what he meant by he was immortal.

The body laying on the ground was the witch. He had tricked us, used our senses to blind us.

Jack fell to the ground, and Anna was at his side as I crawled over to them once those invisible hands finally let me go.

Anna's face was solely on the body, "w-what have I done?"

"Call an ambulance," I shook her, "we need to get Jack to the hospital."

When Anna didn't move, I gripped her shoulders firmly, shaking her. "Anna, now!"

Tears streamed from her eyes, but she nodded, standing up and running back into the reading room. I stayed next to Jack, placing his head in my lap, and smoothing out his hair.

Blood stained my jeans, but I didn't care.

"It'll be okay," I said, over and over again, holding his head in my arms. Dammit - dammit. This happened because of me, because I couldn't shift. If only I had given Mengele what he wanted, then maybe I could have saved us all.

No, it wouldn't have mattered. Mengele had never been here to begin with. He had tricked us, making us see him, when he had control over the witch's body.

Jack groaned from beneath me, and I hunched over him, bringing his face to mine. Blue, swollen, eyes opened, ever so slowly. "Where is he?"

"He was never here Jack," I rocked us back and forth, my tears dripping onto Jack's cheeks. He didn't care though, because suddenly those eyes were vacant. "He tricked us, he wanted you to use your powers to kill him."

And he almost got away with it too, Jack was so focused on using those deadly skills, he almost killed Mengele.

Anna came back into the room, "the authorities are on their way," she gasped. "What're we going to do about her?"

I would deal with it, but first - I needed to get that amulet as far away from here as possible. "Anna, I need you to take that amulet on the floor and get it out of here."

She, rightfully, looked confused. "I can't use my powers if it's here."

Her eyes widened, but without another word, she got up and dug for the amulet. It was a terrible, yet pretty piece. This one was made out of pure silver, no gems within it. Crested with some kind of symbols… I didn't care - these wretched things were the cause of me not being able to access my black magic.

Anna stared at it, as if in a trance. "Get out of here Anna," I said through gritted teeth, her head snapped back up. "Get as far away from here as possible."

"But -"

"Now!" I ordered, a pure command. There was no compulsion in it, it was not laced with any kind of darkness, yet Anna flinched, then scurried out of the room and never returned.

Good. It would be easier if she stayed hidden.

I could feel the amulet's power lessen, could feel my own slowly trickle back to me, before I felt the welling of it. Like a full basin, it flooded, overflowing, and I grew dizzy. Black spots danced around the room, I could hardly hear past the thrumming of my magic.

I swayed back, slowly, then forward, before I was lying on the ground. Blackness took me under, swiftly and soundlessly.

^.^

I stood at the Iron Gates, Pitch stood in front of them, the white witch turned from beside him.

"I'm sorry about your friend -"

"You don't get to apologize." I snapped, "you don't even deserve to pass on."

The woman flinched, walking over to me. I stayed completely still as she approached. "I knew you were the anchor, Hiccup." She said, softly.

I wouldn't let anything she said bother me, I kept a face of stone. "Your friend, Anna, had a strong hex cast on her. The only way to break it was to take a human soul -"

"Don't play that card with me," I growled. "Don't pretend like you did this to help us."

She frowned, "Hiccup, before you see my death, I want to make things as crystal clear to you as possible. I was murdered by the man in darkness, Mengele, he came to me the night prior to your arrival."

Slowly, she peeled back her black hood, revealing white hair as far as her waist, but as soon as she smoothed it all back - her neck was slit.

"He needed a conduit, to lure you to him. I had known of your friends curse, but could not approach her as the hex protected her in a way, from unwelcome witches. No one with the white power could approach her without having a terrible hex put on themselves. She needed to actively search for her cure, and once I found out that the anchor was here again, I knew it was only a matter of time before you would search for me."

"But, Mengele found me first, taking my life. However, I wasn't quite dead, I still had enough of a soul within me, that if Anna had made the final blow, the curse would be lifted."

"So you bargained on whether or not Anna would make that decision?" I eyed her.

The witch lowered her head, "I know I don't have the right, but yes." Green steady, eyes met mine. "I made that decision for her, knowing that I would get the chance to speak to you."

I swallowed down the sickness threatening to rise in my throat. If what she was saying was the truth, than she died for Anna. She knew a terrible outcome would happen, yet she welcomed it. In a sense, that made her more of a hero, than a villain.

And yet, the hurt was still there from what happened to us.

"That man must be stopped," the witch said. I already knew that, long ago, he needed to be destroyed. But, each time I've met him, he was stronger than me, or was two steps ahead of us. Then, for a moment, if I had shifted, I could have destroyed him. The amulet would have no effect on my other form, that power was a being of its own.

I remembered then, his intent - Mengele's constant request, echoing through my mind, over and over.

I dare asked the question that had been burning through me, "why did he want to see me shift?"

"So he could destroy your core. Mengele has realized that he can destroy your powers as an anchor, just as he did with the last, but to truly destroy you, he needs to go after your Drhaki. There's power within you that is strong, it will be the one to destroy Mengele."

"I'm afraid," I confessed, one of my darkest secrets. I was afraid of what I would become, afraid of turning into a monster - or more of a monster than I already was. "I'm afraid of shifting and not being able to come back."

The woman touched my chest, laying her hand against it flatly, "do not be afraid. In order to rise above, you must accept the innermost part of yourself. You must learn to harness those powers, and not fear them."

"I've already done such horrible things," my voice cracked in the darkness. Threatening to break, as a sob shuddered through me, yet, this woman, this Wise Woman was able to keep me grounded.

"Be brave, Hiccup." She whispered, "Face that which you are afraid of most, and you will see, it will lead you to your own freedom."

The woman stepped way, withdrawing her hand slowly. Her eyes lit up, "I'm glad to have met you, anchor." I watched, half shocked and half grief-stricken, when she turned, walking towards Pitch. Her head was held high, even though he towered over her, his golden eyes were ablaze.

"I'm ready to cross the gates, Death-God," she said with such boldness. Pitch smiled wickedly, giving her a sweeping bow.

"Your wish, is my command."

^.^

 **Authors Notes:** WAAAY more questions than answers... I sense a reoccurring theme here ;)

As for the witch... I was trying to go for a cross between Gothi and the witch from snow white! That last part, though, when she is telling Hiccup to be brave... OMG the emotions...

What happened to Anna's curse? Is it really lifted?

And, while Hiccup was at the Iron Gates, what was happening in reality?

Will Hiccup break? Or, will he take this advise and learn to conquer his fear?

Find out, next chapter :)

 **Please REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE :)**

 **Those of you that have reviewed, you're AWE-to the-SUM! Really, I get so much more motivated to write when I have people like MissPurple1234, Raxacoricofallapatoreous, Masks of JM and JS to write for. Thank you for sticking to the series!**

See you next chapter xoxo


	7. Chapter 7 - Forgotten Secrets

**Authors Pre-Notes** : It's been a while! I am so sorry for the absence.. A lot has happened on the other end, and I needed to take some time to deal with it. But, the story is still running, however slowly. I've decided that I'm going to change my weekly updates (on Monday) and start doing bi-weekly updates (on Fridays). It just helps space my time out a little more!

Some shout outs!

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous** \- No, he's not going to like being kept in the dark... But I have a feeling Hiccup is going to start opening up to him a little more! PS. Thank you big time for being so patient :)

 **Masks of JM and JS** \- GOOD eye! But, that was just one of those regular amulets, not a skeleton key :)

 **..::Song of Inspiration: Theory of a Deadman - Angel::..**

Once the gates closed and I returned to that empty void, I could feel the witch's essence drift away. Could feel her soul being wisped to ashes as she crossed whatever lay beyond the Gates. All that stood with me now, was Pitch.

"Those amulets are becoming a nuisance," he strolled from the Gate, appearing from shadow and mist. There was a satisfied gleam in his eyes that I knew stemmed from the witch, as he devoured her soul. She knew of the death God, was dedicated in her magic, knowing one day she would be able to meet him.

She finally got that wish. And she did not regret a moment of it.

"I can't help that," I stirred on that dark plane, barely able to contain the disgust I felt towards Mengele. How close he had come to tearing Jack away from this world. Away from me.

A low growl emitted from my throat at the thought, and I could have sworn there was approval in Pitch's dark chuckle when he sent me tumbling back to reality.

I had half forgotten about what went on at the cottage. That a group of three youngsters were inside the cottage of an old woman, and she now was dead, from an impact to the head.

How bad would that look? How much trouble would we be in? What we had done was a crime, and we would surely pay for it.

I awake, groggy-eyed and heavy headed, processing the surroundings, that were not the expected grey walls of a prison cell. No, I recognized the familiar wall paper, bedding, the simplicity of the room...

I was laying in the guest room at Anna's house.

I sat up, cringing from the pain in my ribs. Air hissed through my teeth when I shifted to hold myself up with one arm.

"You need to rest," Daniel said from the corner of the room. My head snapped over to where he was sitting in a wooden chair, watching me intently. There was a darkness behind that gaze though, something haunting him - a darkness I knew all too well.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's upstairs, and well. He is healing."

I couldn't remember what had happened after I passed out. Couldn't get through the dark veil over those moments after Anna killed the witch. I thought she had called the authorities, but as I gazed at Daniel, and that guilt in his eyes, I knew something wasn't right. "What happened?"

"Anna called me," Daniel said, his voice hollow. "She sounded frantic, and said you were at the house of a witch. I came over as soon as I heard, only to see Anna was outside. She told me you two were very hurt and unconscious and that the witch was dead - that Anna killed her."

Bile rose in my throat, "what did you do?"

Daniel lowered his gaze, but I read the emotions behind them. Dread, guilt, fury… "I will always protect my daughter," he said, simply. I don't think he intended to pull me into his mind, or maybe he did, but he opened his conscious for me.

With my dark magic, I peeked into those memories he reserved for himself. Something he would shut out, he would be guilty of, his entire life.

He took the old woman out to the woods in the back, and buried her. Daniel then loaded Jack and I into the car, and took us back here. He had then, went back and cleaned the blood. It had been an entire night since.

"When she died, that was the key to breaking Anna's curse," I settled back into my own thoughts, my own memories. But that power still yanked on that unsettling darkness from Daniel. Was still feeding from his horrific ordeal.

Daniel shifted, lowering his voice. As if he almost didn't believe it, and speaking the words might make it not come true. "You're sure?"

I nodded, firmly. "She said for Anna to be saved, she had to take a life away from someone, and that was her true curse." From outside, I heard Anna, could sense that incredible amount of pain, guilt... It felt like low hanging smoke, hard as rock, yet it suffocated all of the oxygen from the air. Snatched away all of the light from the room.

This was the feeling of someone who has been thrown into utter despair. Someone who might never escape the talons of self inflicted harm, of self hate.

I continued, loud enough for her to hear, "Love and life are a gift, and in order for her to have one, she must take the other. That was her true curse." And, what a complicated curse it was. When I witnessed Gothi's death, she saved the knowledge of the curse deep within her mind. As if, it truly was her last duty, for me to find her and give her peace.

From the door, Anna stepped inside. Her silence was hollow, deafening - empty.

I watched as she moved towards my bed, it was an effort for every step she took, before she stood beside the bed. Darkness radiated from her, it fed at my insatiable hungry. Her hair was down - not even braided. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen it unbound. She did not look, or flinch, or even speak as she entered. It had been only a night, and yet, grief had already began to show, from the paleness of her skin.

I realized then, that the color of death, of sorrow, was white. The lack of color. Of vibrancy.

This was a shell - a void.

My breath caught as I edged over my bed, letting my feet dangle off the side.

"How're you feeling?" I said, softly.

She stared blankly ahead, when I beheld the lifelessness in her face, the green eyes that had once been rich and warm, now seemed utterly dull.

"I saw her," she whispered. "In my dreams."

I knew she was talking about the witch.

I didn't dare reach for her hand.

Didn't dare get too close.

I had done this. I had brought this upon them -

"I killed her." There was no life in her voice, nothing, as she admitted the dangerous secret. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, "I killed her."

Instantly, I was forced recall the horrors of when I took Nav's life. He was already dead, but his body was being preserved, to help a dark coven, being lead by his mother, embed his soul into a passenger. For a moment, I was standing over that coffin again, in the attic of that church, feeling the deep reverb of the dagger as I plunged it into his chest.

Wide eyes stared at me, his mother screaming behind me…

I was sweat-slickened when I pulled myself out of those horrors. Jack helped me come back from it, helped me realize that I couldn't forget, but I had to keep living.

I couldn't get enough air in. I couldn't - I couldn't breathe, looking at this broken, carved-out thing my friend had become - was going to become. What I'd robbed of her, what I'd' taken from her…

I knew I had to help her.

Before I fully welded my magic, I tested it first, to make sure it was still there. I ran a hand down that glittering bond that connected me to Pitch, and those dark powers. It was pulsing, strong and ready to be handled, eager to be used.

I moved like silk, despite my injuries that should have left me bedridden for weeks. I stood in front of Anna, leaning over her. She did not balk away from my nearness, did not even flinch from my sudden movement.

I marked Daniel, who stood up from his chair, and I raised my hand, stopping him in his place with a small amount of power. Black talons held him down, and all he could do was watch, before I took away his memories as well.

"You're not going to remember what happened, you are not going to remember what you did to that woman in the cottage." I kept my voice low, but firm. "You will only remember that you were not able to love without breaking your curse."

Tears slowly began to well in Anna's eyes, and I pushed deeper into her mind, grabbing the memories, the dark fragments of them, with my talons.

"We found the white witch," I started to paint a new picture within her mind. Started a new story, "We entered her house, she was laying in her bed, slowly dying."

My voice was strained, I was already getting tired from using so much of my power trying to compel her. The despair had run so deep, I needed to dig harder into her mind. I pushed past the fatigue, gripping those memories. She whimpered from under the control, but I pressed on. "She told you that she would take away your curse with the last of her power. You sat with her, holding her hand, as she passed away. When she was gone, your curse was lifted."

Tears streamed down Anna's eyes, as she trembled. "Was she alone?" Sadness, flooded her mind now. Emotion - that was an emotion. That was feeling something other than being an empty shell.

She did not want her to die alone. I pushed past the tremble in my voice, "Yes, but you stayed with her when no one else did. You made her feel less alone, and less afraid."

When I was certain the compulsion was working, I added one last chapter to the story. "Gothi wanted to lift your curse, because she wanted you to live a full life. You're going to learn to love, and live out your life the way you want. But, you will always remember that the price for that love came at a very great cost."

She nodded, "I will learn to love. I will learn to live."

Darkness glittered around me, and I knew that if I did not withdraw from her mind, my power would snap away.

Slowly, I let the new memories sink in and I stepped back. "How do you feel, Anna?"

She blinked, slowly, the confusion began to melt from her features. "I'm fine," she looked up at me. There was still a paleness to her skin, but her eyes - there was a flicker of life behind them.

Now, it was all up to her.

Anna continued to gaze up at me, "thank you for helping me, Hiccup."

"You're welcome," I whispered, my strength was again, almost wiped out. I was exhausted, it had taken so much of me to take away her pain… Her suffering…

She acknowledged her father, in Norwegian, then smiled, sadly up at me. "I need to be alone for a while." My friend reached over to grab my hand, and I tried not to wince at the pain that began to shoot from my shoulders, my back, my ribs.

"Thank you, so much Hiccup. I will never forget what you did for me."

She squeezed my hand, as I thought of the irony of that statement. Maybe Daniel did too, as he watched her quietly walk out of the room.

I swayed when Daniel strode over to me. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him, "I know I have no right, but I couldn't just let her live with that guilt."

He stayed quiet for a long moment, before large hands squeezed my shoulders. Daniel leaned down on his knees, as if he was bowing before me. "Thank you. Thank you for helping my daughter," his accent was thick as the emotion stinging behind his words.

His own darkness though, the pulsing of his own guilt…

As I gathered my power to begin another bout of compulsion, Daniel sobbed. "Please," he gripped my shoulders firmly now, "please don't take away my memories."

I looked at him, eye level with myself, and he kept his composure, but I felt him shaking from beneath me. A new emotion twisting into the mix - fear. He feared me, and my powers. He did not understand how someone could take away another person's memories, how they could alter their mind.

"Why?" I wanted him to convince me otherwise, convince me that he wouldn't harm himself if I let him keep the memories. If I let him keep them.

"I will always protect my daughter. I do not regret helping her with a crime. And what you told me," he paused to breath in deeply, "I want to remember, so one of us can repent for our sins. I just want my daughter to be happy, and if bearing this sin is worth it, then I will."

Daniels eyes glazed over, "please, don't take away my memories."

I realized he was afraid. He was afraid of not being able to protect his daughter if he somehow forgot.

A good father - he was a good father. Daniel put his family first, kept his head high even when things got down. It reminded me of the father I use to have, even Daniel and my dad shared the essence. It reminded me of how much I missed him, of how much I needed him with me.

Especially now.

Daniel waited patiently, as I considered his plea. "I'm going to take away some of the pain," I worked my magic, like working with dough in my hands. It melted within my touch, "It'll make it easier."

"Thank you," he said, and I lifted that dark shimmering veil. I pulled his guilt towards me, weaving it into my own arsenal. When it was done, Daniel dropped his heads, his arms, and just breathed. I connected to his mind, answering that silent questions.

How can you do that?

I have a unique talent, I answered him mind-to-mind, before pulling out. His thoughts, his memories, were his own. But, I helped pull away some of that weight, helped make his thoughts a little more clear, keeping in mind his plea to me.

As Daniel stood up, "stay as long as you need. Our home will always be open to you." He noted the question written on my face.

"Jack is upstairs, the third room on the right."

^.^

I waited alone in the room, to compose myself, before I went to see Jack. I had to remind myself that I needed to be strong to get through this, for both of us.

Anna was lucky to have her family - her father, to help her.

I was lucky to have Jack, I thought, as I made my way upstairs and stood in front of the door Daniel directed me to.

Slowly, I opened it after knocking once. Jack was sitting up on the bed. The bedroom was plain, no artwork on the walls, and a lone window-sill sitting next to the bed. There was black and gold furniture in this room, unlike ours which had wood and oak. It was simple, yet so elegant.

The sunlight caught in Jack's hair, turning it into a halo around his head. His blue eyes turned into sparkling jewels - an angel before me.

He marked me the moment I walked into the room, his eyes slowly moving with me until I sat on the edge of his bed. "How're you feeling?" I asked, gently.

No answer. I dared a look at his face, expecting it to be bruised and swollen as it was yesterday.

But, whatever his white magic did, it had healed those bruises.

I noted the hardcover book he set on his lap, as I walked in. "What is that?"

"A journal," he replied, dryly. "I like to keep track of how many times I use my powers."

I frowned, "why?"

"When you have something taken away from you, you want to know how often you actually use it." He looked up at me, and I yearned to touch him, to hold him. I hated this, hated that Mengele had come between us.

"I could have killed him," Jack said with lethal calm. "But, somehow I knew that things were wrong. When my power touched him, it felt… Empty. Like nothing was truly there."

"He tricked all of us," I found my voice at last.

Jack took a steady breath, "I heard you, when he was beating me, I heard you screaming." He gulped, laying a palm over his journal, and staring into it as if it held the words he was desperately trying to find. "When I broke through that shield and saw his hands on you, I just lost it."

I remembered the violent flash of white light that tore away my vision, as Mengele was throwing me against the wall like a rag doll.

Tears slipped from his eyes, as he whispered, "I thought he was going to kill you."

Shivers crawled through my skin, and I reached for that open hand. "He's never going to take me away from you." I scooted closer to him, lifting my hand and gently caressing his soft skin. "He'll never win."

"He almost did," Jack whispered so quietly, had I not been so close to him, it would have been inaudible.

I shook my head, holding back my own tears. "No," I said firmly. "He's just trying to distract us, Jack. We need to find the Lasser Glass, before we deal with him."

This time, Jack said nothing, as I continued. "We need to deal with one monster at a time. And right now, you told me we would be together, that we would hunt for this together."

I gazed into those blue eyes, falling deeper and deeper into the various shades within them, I thought I would drown at sea. "We'll be stronger, he'd be a fool if he tried to attack us again, because this time, we'll be ready."

I remembered Anna had hurt him, or at least, hurt him enough to end the hold he had on that shadow of illusion.

Jack only nodded, and I squeezed his hand. I wanted to kiss him, to kiss away that taint of Mengele. I only witnessed one horrible part of his sick cruelness to Jack and his brother, Oliver. But, I remembered they had spent months locked in that cell, tortured day in and day out.

"How's Anna?" Jack said, in a low voice.

"She'll be alright." I lowered my own voice to match his, leaning in close. "There's something I need to tell you about Anna, something that I did."

He watched me closely, "I- well this power I have, can let me see someone's memories, feel their pain, and -" I took a deep breath, "I can make them forget things, or change their memories."

Blue eyes widened, "have you ever gone into _my_ mind and changed -"

"No," I blurted, "no, never. But, I have to Zel and Merida, back when we were staying at Anya's. It just made it easier because there was so much tension between us back then." I lowered my gaze, remembering our friends back at home, and how much I missed them. I knew Jack did too. "I just wanted to make things a little easier."

My, clever, partner considered. "So, Anna remembers nothing?"

"Only the curse existed, and it ended when the witch died, whom she knelt beside and stayed with until the end." A much more peaceful outcome than the tragic one that happened. "The compulsion only works if you don't make the receiver of it recall the memories too much," I explained the brief version of Pitch's compulsion 101. The same essence I implanted into Daniels mind, when I took away some of his darkness.

It was actually much more complicated than that, but Jack nodded in understanding all the same.

I scooted him over enough so I could squeeze in beside him. Jack's ribs, which were bruised, had not completely healed. He used most of the power on his face, and any physical cuts and scrapes. As I gently tried to slide in beside him, he groaned at the shifting, but still managed to rest his head in the crook of my arm as I slung it over gently. His body pressed up against mine and I held him close, breathing in the airy and citrus smell of him, his hair.

I stared at the ceiling, drawing idle circles on his shoulder with my thumb. The two of us didn't say anything, didn't need to. We just needed to know that we had each other, and that was all that mattered. Mengele could never take that away from us, no matter how hard he tried. I was going to fight for Jack, give myself up to any kind of monster for him, if that meant we could be together.

Slowly, so, slowly, I shifted to face him, finding Jack's gaze on me - not empty, or hollow, or revenge filled, but… Peaceful. "I always want to be with you, Jack." I whispered.

Brightness flickered to life in his eyes. "Always," he promised, kissing my brow, his hand softly running through my hair, down my jaw. "Always."

We layed in the early afternoon sun that basked down on us, holding each other in our arms. It was a different sort of intimacy than sex - soothing. Deeper. Our souls entwined, holding tight.

Slowly, I drifted into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

^.^


	8. Chapter 8 - Caged Soul

**Authors Pre-Notes -** Happy Halloween! I hope everyone is having a spooky weekend. With that being said, I've channeled some of that inner spookiness to this chapter (not like all of my chapters are spooky, or anything) so I hope you enjoy this short, and sweet chapter!

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous -** He is sweet! Hiccup has his ways :)

 **Masks of JM and JS -** I agree! He definitely needs a power up and I know how he can get one :D

..::Song of Inspiration - Control - Halsey::..

Jack and I agreed we were going to stay here for the next couple of days. To make sure that things went back to normal, and to ensure the compulsion stuck. Besides that, Jack needed more time to heal, and we still had to find the key.

The compulsion worked, because, four days later , Anna and Kristoff decided to take a vacation together. Good, that meant she was listening to the compulsion and hopefully it stayed in place.

I was downstairs, just tidying up from a lunch of soup that Jack and I shared upstairs. We would be going out today to get some leads on the next location the key could be. Which, I had a feeling might be in that cave I visited. I was just finishing up when Helen walked into the kitchen, holding a package. Her usual, smiling face was vacant, her eyes fixed on me in a strange, hollow way.

"Hiccup, this is for you," she said in a slow, trance-like voice.

Puzzled, I took the box. "Who gave this to you?" It was simple, not wrapped, and wrapped in black velvet. There was a slow pounding that began to form in my lower temples, and I started to dread what was in the box.

Helen watched me as I opened it, "A man named Mengele was at the market, and said he is a friend of yours. He gave me this and asked me to tell you that he hopes this helps you find what you're looking for."

I stood frozen, gazing at the contents - the skeleton key we've been hunting. But this one was different, it wasn't a skull, instead, a long, pointed finger bone. The smell of it was rancid, and I quickly wrapped it in the similar dark-amethyst clothe that it came with. It reeked of the same power as the first skeleton key, that pounding was softly burning at my temples even past the magic-wrapped clothe.

A note slipped out of the box, and Helen only watched me as I lifted it to read what it said.

 _Dearest, Hiccup._

 _I took the liberty of finding this for Jack, I certainly hope that it helps bring him one step closer to finding the Lasser Glass and ending his curse._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mengele._

I threw the note and the box on the counter, my nostrils flaring as I grabbed Helen's shoulders roughly.

"Do not talk to this man again, if you ever see him again, you leave immediately. Do you understand?"

My power coursed strongly, as the anger seeped through me, and I gripped her harder. She whimpered at the strength "Do you understand?" I hissed at her.

"Yes."

"You will not remember this, you won't remember receiving the box or giving it to me. Do you understand?"

She nodded, frantically, "yes."

I was hurting her, I knew it, and yet I still gripped harder. The compulsion was working, but I couldn't calm down -

"H-Hiccup you're...hurting me.."

I yanked myself away from her. Stumbling back, panting, I released Helen and then grabbed the box, the letter and shoved my way outside. A pit opened within me. I knew that we couldn't be free from Mengele, but to have him taunt us… I growled when I was outside, and began pacing.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch something, and not stop. This anger bubbling within me, I was afraid someone would try to find me and I would snap.

So I ditched the box that the finger bone was in, stuffing it into my pocket and ran.

I had never been a runner, but I bolted to the only place knew, the one spot I wanted to go, the one place I felt was safe enough to implode my anger on.

Mengele was testing us, was still steps ahead of us, and now he was taunting us.

I hated him. I hated that he knew what we were looking for and that he was going to use it against us. I hated him, because he knew where to find the key, and we hadn't even gotten a chance to search for it. He was always going to be ten steps ahead of us, and now that he knew about the Lasser Glass and breaking Jack's curse, what else could he do? What else could he know?

I hated him for everything. But, more than that, I hated myself. I hated that I couldn't shift when that was the one thing he wanted me to do. I could have saved us all of this trouble had I just showed him this wretched thing within me.

Letting my instincts guide me, I found my way to the cave and did not stop until I was deep inside of it.

There was an ancient thrumming that vibrated through my body when I finally slowed. My heartbeat was pounding, my blood pulsing so fast I thought I would pass out. But, my head was throbbing and my need to let this anger escape was suffocating. I dropped to my knees, roaring out loud. It echoed throughout the cave, bouncing from the depths of this ancient place.

I pounding the ground with my fists, not caring about the slap of hard rock on my skin, or the bite of the sharp stones. I don't remember how I shifted the first time, it had just happened that I was barely able to realize what was going on.

Deep within my gut, I felt that power start to awaken. My fingers ached to be talon-wielding again, my back aching to bear those shadow wings…

The rumble did not settle, with all the anger that I harness, all of this darkness, shifting suddenly felt like a way to release it. It felt like a way to just let it go. And, to shift here, where my very ancestors would have shifted… that pit within my gut deeped.

Something was holding back the shift, something still kept me tethered to this form. I didn't know how to shift, didn't know what would become of _me_ if I shifted. Would I cease to exist? Or loose all control? That grumble, deep in my veins, told me I just needed to let go. Just let go, and let myself be free.

The shift shuddered through me, staring in my spine. I arched into the burning sensation that blazed its way down to my core, before I felt my back burst open. My monster - or maybe it was me - roared in the darkness when my wings unfurled. The rest of my body contorted, limbs becoming longer, and more lethal. My hands became a black mass of glistening talons and armor.

My body felt stronger, and harder than any rock in this whole cave. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness long ago, but my new sight was worlds away. I saw every detail, as if it was in retrospect, saw every mark of the stone wall as if it were stereoscopic.

My beast fully took over my body, suddenly, all the anger I wielded was somewhere else. Because in this moment, all I felt was that inner beings need to hunt. _Stalk, hunt, prey._ Because I was a predator, I was what nightmares were made out of.

I could have been unleashed on the world.

But, I tried to hold control over this new body, tried to fight those roaring instincts with rationalization.

I focused all that lethal strength, all my rage, on the walls. I slammed my fists into them, the entire cave trembled as my talons bit into the rock. It felt so good, it felt so liberating to finally sharpen them…

Fist after first, I pounded into the rock while black talons etched deeper and deeper into the stone, until gold blood oozed out of my knuckles. I didn't care, I only pushed harder, roaring louder - so loud I thought the whole cave would collapse.

My sharp hearing picked up something in the depths of the cave, and my instincts told me to run. A cave, this narrow and small, was no place to wield this power. The entire place began to shake with a new rush - a new power. Small rocks from the roof began to crumble and I leapt out of the way when the ceiling collapsed.

This place was going to crumble.

Frantically, I tucked my wings in - my instincts screaming at me not to let my wings touch the ground, I had to protect my wings. But my back ached, the muscles there were so weak I could barely keep them from sagging on the ground.

I focused, harnessed those instincts and made my way for the light beyond the tunnel. Everything blurred by as I bound and lept through the solid rocks. What took me minutes to go through as a human, took me less than seconds to conquer as a Drhaki.

But, there was a sharp pain that bled through my backside - my tail. It was stuck under some fallen rock. I tried to pull, but it ached throughout my spine, that I knew I would have to dig it out.

Pure panic shuttered through me, and I glanced at the suddenly hollowing entrance, while I dug and dug -

Rocks began to fall, the chaos from within was now happening right in this very spot and I was stuck.

Stones fell from above, so hard, that the first one to hit my head, I heard the ringing of the cave, and saw nothing at all.

^.^

I felt a warmth over my body. Which was strange, because I always assumed when you died, you would be cold. Or perhaps, it was my blood that now kept me warm, or my sweat. Or a mixture of both.

Maybe I was dead. Maybe, I would soon understand the release a soul got when it crossed the gates..

I wasn't dead though, because a shooting pain snapped through my head, and my warmth suddenly moved from above me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and I was blinded by the sudden brightness of the outside. It was twilight, the sun's golden and orange hues casting heavy shadows on the land.

Jack's face appeared in front of me. "Are you alright?"

I always thought he looked like an angel, but now, as he was greeting me from being moments away from death… maybe he truly was my saving grace. The light hit his hair, turning it into a glittering white glow. His eyes, his face… they all glowed in that same, otherworldly essence.

"How'd you find me?" I groaned.

"This might sound crazy," Jack looked off into the distance. "But I saw Oliver, Hiccup. He told me you were in trouble, and I came as soon as I heard."

My clothes were tattered bits of fabric on my body, but Jack had wrapped me in a thick coat. I must have shifted back before Jack found me. My hand shifted to my pocket, and I pulled out the bone fragment, hidden within the clothe. "I found this," I lifted it to him.

"Damnit, Hic, I wish you would have told me," Jack swore, but with a free hand he took the artifact we were risking our lives for.

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is we keep looking for the Lasser Glass," I tried to sit up and wrapped the coat tighter against my body from the chill of the approaching night.

Jack nodded. "There's only one place left to go."

His voice sounded distant, as he gazed out at the horizon. "I saw him, Hic." he repeated. I knew who he meant. There was only one way Jack could have known, and it was through Oliver.

I pulled him closer to me, "he's always here Jack. He's always looking after you." I gazed into those suddenly sad blue eyes.

He breathed in deeply, "why? Why doesn't he move on? He should be free."

It was the first time we have ever talked about Oliver. The first time I've heard Jack admit that he wished Oliver would move on.

I swallowed, lifting myself up more and pulling Jack close to me, embracing him. "He will," I promised. "One day, we will all be free."

From the distance, I saw a figure slowly manifest. I gave a sad smile to Oliver, who watched Jack and I from the distance.

 _'Thank you'_ I mouthed to him.

Oliver only nodded, and I wasn't sure if it was an acknowledgement of my thanks, or if he agreed.

 _'One day, we will all be free.'_


	9. Chapter 9 - Quiet Heartbeats

**Authors Pre-Notes:** So, this story is starting to come to an end... with the last chapters in sight! I've finally written all of my drafts and now just need to edit them. Please, read, review and enjoy!

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous -** This chapter miiiight help sort through some miscommunication going on between the two.

 **Masks of JM and JS -** YES! Oliver is a pretty passive character.

..::Nick Jonas - Find you::..

^.^

 **JACK**

Jack decided it was safer if they took a direct flight back to the UK. It had took some convincing of the local airport, but Jack had cash ready, to which they didn't deny.

They left the house swiftly at the end of the week, Helen and Daniel were sweet, and sent them off with cooked goods. Anna still hadn't returned from her vacation with her boyfriend, Kristoff, and Jack didn't expect her to. She deserved to be happy. They all did.

Daniel drove us to the airport, and saw us off. He was grateful for our services, offering to pay for some tab of the bill. Jack denied him though, not feeling right that these people suffered for having them here.

Hiccup remained quiet for the flight, he usually did, Jack had noticed, from the first time they arrived in Russia. His companion fell silent during the air time. But now, they were going home. It was a relief to be back home, to see their friends - which they would have to mend ties with.

But home - they would be home.

A thought slithered into Jack's mind. Mengele would surely follow them, there was no way he would just let them go.

 _Mengele._

Saying his name, acknowledging him, sent Jack into a downward spiral. Nightmares has chased him from bed, that kept sleeping at bay. He dreamt of Oliver the night he was killed, the final blow that took his brother from this earth. And, he thought about how close Mengele was to taking HIccup away from him. When Jack tore down that shield, and saw Mengels hands on Hiccup - he lost it.

Jack's demeanor turned darker as he recalled the memories, Mengele became focused on him - he was the one that Mengele was truly looking for. Hiccup was a bonus. Jack's ears began ringing, from Hiccup screams as he pleaded for Mengele to stop, when he was beating Jack. At the time, Jack couldn't remember any of it - it was a blur of feelings and colors. As time went by, slowly, the memories came back.

Blurry, at first, but he remembered Hiccup fought for him. And, as Mengele delighted in beating Jack, he heard the conversation they had.

 _"SHIFT!" Mengele commanded Hiccup._

At the time, he wasn't in his right mind to understand what that meant. Not until the other night, things started making sense.

When Jack had pulled Hiccup out of that cave, he wasn't entirely human. Oliver had showed him the way, jolting Jack awake from a nap later that afternoon. He followed his brother, instantly, and grew even more confused when he took him to that abandoned cave.

Until he could hear the rumbling of the rocks, and the shrieking. When he entered, there Hiccup was, half human, half… Half something _else_.

Something else, not entirely from this world, even.

Oliver urged him, though, encouraged him that it was safe. So, Jack mustered up his strength, lifting rocks off the beast, when, before his eyes - it started to transform.

Hiccup lay, in shredded and torn clothes, shivering.

As Jack recalled the memories, he stared at Hiccup. He didn't say anything about it to him, figuring that if Hiccup was ready to tell him, then he would.

But, his mind shuttered. Somehow, Mengele had known Hiccup could shift into that form - was demanding him to do it.

He knew that whatever Hiccup could shift into, Mengele wanted him to do it. It was an advantage and a weakness they had. And, whether Hiccup could shift on command, or not, was yet to be determined.

So, until Hiccup was ready, Jack kept that dark secret. He knew, Hiccup would tell him when he needed to.

Their flight ended up having a single fuel stop, just on the end of the western coast of Norway.

"Will your family be mad at you?" Jack asked after the plane started to take off again.

Hiccup shrugged, "I'm not sure. The only person who was adamant I not go, was Astrid. But, I don't think she really understands what we are doing." He paused, thinking about his next words. "She can be selfish sometimes, and make things about her, even though she doesn't realize it."

Jack peered at him, "but, she is your family. She probably has your best interest in mind." Jack grinned, lightning the mood, "besides that's what siblings do. Oliver was always like that, being older and all. He thought he knew everything."

"I guess so," Hiccup said, softly. "I'm going to take a nap," Jack's brunette companion shifted in his seat, leaning back.

"Rest up, Hic." Jack whispered- not caring if he heard or not, but he settled back too, content with looking out the window, watching the world pass by.

The duo had finally landed, five hours later, in the UK - home.

Jack was equally surprised to find his car was still parked at the airport, thinking that perhaps Zel would have taken off with it. Usually, Jack wasn't a car guy, but sliding into the leather seats of his Mercedes, he caressed the wheel, the dash. Yes, he missed his car, more than he probably should have.

It was the exact same car his brother use to drive. And, back home, the twins, with their father, had repaired an old Mercedes one summer so Jack could drive it.

He drove the brand in memory of them - his father and brother. Even though, his father was very much alive and well, back in the United States.

As they hit the highway, Hiccup turned towards him. "I-I know you probably want me to stay, but I think I should go home. To see how everyone is, after talking about them on the plane."

Jack considered, "It does make me nervous, I would rather us stay together," he glanced at Hiccup from across the car. "But, I understand. You need your family. And, I would never take you away from that."

Hiccups face softened at the statement, blinking twice. "Thank you, Jack. For everything," he reached across to touch Jacks knee, squeezing once. Twice.

The silence ended. Jack had asked Hiccup questions on the plane, but while they drove back, the two just...talked.

Hiccup talked about school, about stories he had probably never shared with anyone else. He talked about Astrid being his childhood friend, similar to how Zel was Jack's childhood friend. But Astrid had a hard time accepting Hiccup when he moved in with them. She was popular, and liked while Hiccup...he wasn't. He didn't mind though, he knew Astrid had her own life and didn't expect to be apart of it, other than sharing a house. They also talked about family, dreams and jobs. It helped time pass by, talking and sharing, because in less than no time, the pair pulled up to Jack's condo building.

"Take the Mercedes," Jack gave Hiccup a lopsided grin, "seeing as you don't like the convertible."

"It's not that I don't like it," Hiccup defended, "It's just a really nice car, is all, and I don't want to ruin it."

Jack chuckled, pulling the sedan into his usual parking spot, and handing Hiccup the fob. Both of the men climbed out of the car, meeting on the driver side and embracing.

Jack didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid to let go, afraid this might be the last time he would see Hiccup. But, with strength he didn't know he had, he pulled away.

"I'll be back," Hiccup pressed a kiss on Jack's lips, perhaps sensing his uneasiness with that power of his. Jack nodded, twining his hands in Hiccups, stoking his face, his hair. Trying to immortalize the little details in his mind. Hiccups dark freckles, his forest green eyes, and thin lips.

"I -" Hiccup blushed, then closed his mouth, his eyes shifting downward. "I think I love you, Jack."

Jack knew he loved Hiccup, knew in his heart, and his bones, that Hiccup was the one for him. There was no other person he wanted to share a life with, to share a home with and a family with.

Jack dipped his head down, capturing his partners in a sweet, gentle kiss. "Well, I do love you, Hic."

It was dangerous to admit, so dangerous, since everything Jack loved had a tendency to be taken away from him. But, this confession, it felt right - the most right thing he had done in a long time.

"Go," Jack nodded, smiling, if not for his benefit than for Hiccups. "I'll see you soon."

Hiccup hesitated before turning away, sitting in the sedan.

"I love you too, Jack."

He watched the black sedan pull out, and drive off the ramp. The nausea in his stomach would not stop churning, but Jack knew that he wouldn't keep Hiccup from seeing his family. He would never be that person, to over-protect or deny him of his rights.

Slowly, he made his way up to his condo. Once inside, however, there was a strange sensation in the air. He left his bags in the hallway, slowly moving as he inspected the area with a small amount of power.

Somebody was here.

He didn't know if it was an intruder or not, but he crept into the kitchen, grabbing a long kitchen knife, as he slowly made his way through the house. Empty, all except one room he hadn't checked yet - his room.

Jack made slow movements, pushing open the door.

And sitting on the bed, was Rapunzel. She was gorgeous in a pair of black, curve hugging pants, and a sheer pink shirt that moved freely with her. He could see the sliver of skin from her navel as she stood up, eyeing the knife, as if saying she dared Jack to try. Jack was no fool though, he knew that she was capable of psychokinesis and could stop him, if she really wanted to.

He put the knife down, "Jeez, Zel. You could have said something."

The beautiful blonde only eyed him carefully as he set the knife down on a dresser and made his way into the bathroom. Privacy, at least in the master suite, was not something offered. The bedroom and bathroom practically opened up to one huge space, the fireplace in between acted as a separator, on one side was a jetted- tub made for soaking, or enjoying one's self. On the other, was the bedroom portion with a nightstand pressed against the wall.

He could feel her stare as he moved to the sink to splash water on his face, grabbed a towel and began scrubbing. Lowering the towel, Jack watched as Zel moved to the edge of the sink, arms crossed.

"Aren't you going to say something to me?" Jack tossed the towel on the floor, and padded over to the room again, opening a drawer to find a new shirt. His was soaked in sweat and since he had only packed for a week's trip, he was grateful of a clean pair of clothes.

"Jack," she grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop. To look at her. "What happened in Saint Petersburg. And what did Hiccup do to us?"

He sighed, "Zel, I'm jet-lagged, can we do this some other time?"

It was a piss poor excuse, and she knew it. Aside from Hiccup or Oliver, Zel practically knew everything about Jack.

"You know that's not going to happen. So sit down, and get comfortable, because you're telling me what the hell happened back there."

She let go of his arm, slowly sitting making her way to the bed, and perching on it, crossing her legs. Jack gazed down at her, green eyes daring him to try to get out of this. Begrudgingly, he sat next to her, readying for the questions.

"What happened? When Merida and I got back home, we couldn't remember anything, or why you two left."

"Hiccup did that," Jack said. "I don't know how, so get that look of your face. But, he can alter minds and memories."

"It's because he's the anchor, isn't he?" She said, softly.

Jack slowly nodded, while Rapunzel continued, "I've known, Jack. I knew on the second case that he was the anchor." Her voice softened, "Do you know what it was like to not understand why there were gaps in our memory? They finally came back, after a week, but Merida and I had no idea what happened, no idea what you two idiots were going to do."

"We just needed to find something. And, it was better if I at least knew you two would be safe -"

"Safe?" Zel rose her voice, her eyebrows rising, "you think keeping me in the dark is safe? I knew about Mengele, Jack." She leaned forward, "if you two had just come to me, and Merida, I could have helped you. We could have helped you, Jack. That's what friends are for."

It was the same speech she had given Hiccup that night, before he ripped her memories away from her with his powers.

"We can't go back, Zel. What's done is done," Jack was frustrated, and he sure as hell did not want to hear this speech right now. "I'm sorry, I really, truly am. It was a last minute decision and we didn't have a lot of time."

She blew out a breath, leaning back. Jack could tell she wanted to push this, but his patience was really being tested. Zel must have read it in his eyes, because her features softened. If that was one thing about her, she knew he did not liked to be tested. And if he said sorry, he truly meant it.

"You're right," she said, before hitting in him the arm, gently. "But, that doesn't mean that I didn't I miss you two. We were just...worried." Jack could hear it in her voice, that she meant it. He missed them too. Zel leaned back on the bed, sighing as she hit the soft pillows. Jack joined her, their arms touching.

He meant it when he said Zel was beautiful. Any man in his right mind would think so, and Jack hadn't lied to Hiccup that night, when he said he invited Zel to his room. It was so long ago, he had nearly forgotten all about their past affairs.

She never did accept his offer though, and he was glad for it. The rift between them would have made their growing up awkward.

"So, you and Hiccup are together now." It wasn't entirely a question.

Jack smiled, "yeah, I guess we are."

"I'm glad you're finally happy," she thought, aloud.

"Me too," Jack agreed, with a ping of sadness. How long would this last though, until Hiccup was taken away from him? To distract himself, he leaned on his side, gazing at Zel, propping himself up on his arm.

"What about your happiness, Zel? Have you even told Merida about it?" Jack asked, gently.

The blonde didn't look at him, she just continued to stare at the smooth ceiling. "You know I couldn't do that." She sighed, deeply. "Besides, ever since we've come back, her and Bunny have..."

Repunzel didn't dare finish the statement. It could have crushed her. Jack was the only person whom she trusted to share her secret: that she perferred females. And, the object of her attention since she came overseas, was the fiery-blue eyed priestess.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but his friend continued, "I've kept myself...busy since returning, as well." She lowered her chin, giving him a knowing look. Even though Zel was interested in woman, she regularly would invite men to her bed, since she still found pleasure in both. She was just attracted to females on a soul-deep level.

"Eugene?" Jack's eye-brows rose, nearly forgetting about the friendly, brown-haired man from Russia.

She nodded, "he's interested in me. And, maybe I can see myself with him. Maybe not, but I like how things are now...even if I can't be myself...things are good enough."

The two remained remained silent for another heartbeat, before Jack sat up. "Whatever you decide, you deserve to be happy, Zel." He looked back down at his friend, green eyes wide.

"You think I should tell her?" The sound was barely a whisper.

"I don't think you should settle for _'good-enough_ '" Jack said, quietly. "But I understand. And, again...when you decide the time is right, whether that be tomorrow, or in two years. I'll have your back."

She blinked tears away when Jack reached down for her hand, tugging her up gently. "Come on," he urged, helping Rapunzel off the bed. "Let's make some supper, and talk about this...distraction of yours."

A smile bloomed on Jack's face, "I'm going to have so much fun playing matchmaker for you."

Zel's answering grin was bright and clear, "Are you, now?" She answered, beaming as she hooked her arm through his and they made their way out of the room.

^.^

 **HICCUP**

Driving felt strange, since I hadn't done it for so long. I've long, gotten use to Jack letting me drive his expensive cars.

Leaving my family all those weeks ago, nearly a month it had been now, it still hurt. Seeing Astrid's face as I recalled her last words tumbling in my mind, how she had practically begged me not to go. I hoped that by my returning, it eased her thoughts a little more.

I gripped the wheel tighter, pressing on the gas and feeling the engine push harder. The sky churned, marbled grey and ivory clouds rumbling from above. I didn't know how much time I had, didn't know when Mengele planned to attack world flew past me, and suddenly I was home before any dark thoughts would creep in.

I rushed inside, I didn't know what day it was, or if anyone would be home, even though there was a car in the driveway, I couldn't be sure who was driving it. After leaving for so long, I had long left my keys here, but I still had a key I kept hidden from the Hofferson's. It was dug under one of their flower pots, in the dirt. After digging it up, I rose, taking a deep breath and opened the door.

It was quiet inside, and I placed the key in the bowl we kept on the edge of the foyer. "Hello?" I felt like an intruder. Like I was a wolf that just walked into this home, intent on devouring any goodness that was left here.

Astrid's voice soon filled the house, "Snotlout? I didn't think you'd be here early - oh!"

She rounded the corner, looking more dressed up that I had seen her in years. A printed shirt was tucked into a short black skirt, that she paired with black thigh-high socks. Her hair was swept back, out of her face, and she was wearing the most subtle makeup that made her eyes look almond shaped. Steel-sharp, blue eyes narrowed on me.

"Hi, Astrid," I breathed, unable to believe that I was back here with how close I had come to death.

No smile, she only shifted her gaze down, to my tattooed arm. I double checked my glamour, making sure it was in place. Her eyes snapped back up to mine.

"What happened in Russia?" She questioned, nodded towards my arm, "why is your arm marked like that?"

I didn't know how she was able to see past the glamour Mentally, I lunged forward, claws slamming into -

Steel.

Her mind, was locked tight, and my claws rang in my ears as I retraced them. The cringe-worthy sound of claw and metal echoing in my head.

"Astrid, I -"

She cut me off, "how dare you, Hiccup! You left without even considering what I had to say. I was so scared something was going to happen to you - that we might not see you again."

Raw emotions shook in her voice, I raised my hands, "Astrid, I'm back, now, that's what is important, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ " She splayed her arms, the dangles she wore on her wrists clanked together.

I didn't know what to do with my own - I had seen Astrid mad before, but never...never at me. I'd never had a friend to quarrel with - who cared enough.

"I know all the excuses you're going to say for leaving us," She snapped. "But none of it excuses you for lying to me. If you'd explained - if you'd have _trusted_ me. Then maybe I would have been okay with you leaving."

I didn't know what other to say than, "I needed to do something to help."

"Of course you did. But do you know what it felt like to have no idea where you were, or what would happen to you? After I kept having those dreams, and that dreadful feeling that maybe I wasn't going to see you again." She wiped her face, pushing her hair further out of her eyes. "I thought you were smarter than that. Better than that sort of thing."

The words sent a line of fire shooting down my spine, burning across my vision. "I'm not going to listen to this."

I turned to leave, but Astrid grabbed my wrist. "Oh, yes you are. Mom and dad may be all smiles and forgiveness when they see you, but you still have me to answer to. You're my friend, my brother. Do you understand what you imply when you don't trust me enough to help you, to respect your wishes if you want to do something alone? When you _lie_ to us?"

I saw red, flashing through my vision - this wasn't how I wanted it to go. I clenched my teeth, "You want to talk about lying?" I didn't know what had just come out of my mouth. All I felt was that rage that writhed along my bones.

"How about the fact that you've been lying to yourself - and all of us _every single day_?"

She went still, but didn't loosen her hold on my arm. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Why haven't you ever told anyone we were friends? Or, that it took you years to let anyone know that I was living with you? You clearly found embarrassment in it - I saw the way you act at school, the way you look and pretend like you don't care about me. So before you accuse me of lying, I'd suggest you take a hard look at _yourself_ -"

"That's enough." Astrid stared at me in disbelief, her hold releasing on my arm.

"Is it?" I challenged, the red anger pushing me harder - washing through me like a tidal wave. "Don't like someone pushing you about it? About your choices? Well, neither do I."

"Get. Out." She said through gritted teeth.

I didn't look back as I left, pushing past the screen door and darting into the rain that now began to break through those rolling clouds. Heather - Mrs. Hofferson - had just pulled up, and opened the car door.

"Hiccup!" She cried, but I ran past her, and she shrieked more. "Hiccup! Come back, please!"

I pushed out their voices, pushed out my caregivers screaming and entered the Mercedes, slamming it into gear and speeding off. I was gasping for air, blinking wildly as I tried to calm my treacherous heart. I had no particular place I wanted to go, just that I needed to get out of here. Those things I said - even though they were true, it didn't mean I should have said them. Didn't make it right.

Pressing harder on the gas, I went faster towards the looming woods and mountains. To my solitude.

^.^


	10. Chapter 10 - Winged Death

**Authors Pre Notes:** First off, let me say, this has been the longest chapter for HOD so far! Now, with that being said, it has also went through multiple edits, and due to finals, has been sadly pushed on the back burner for too long! I have finally been able to look through it, and I hope you enjoy! Much apologies for the delay.

Shoutouts!

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous** \- Haha, that she might. But I have a feeling Jacks' smooth talking will get them out of it.

 **Masks of JM and JS** \- Agreed, sometimes, siblings can be in your face though :/

 **KittyKatt Uzumaki** \- Thank you for the kind review! Enjoy the rest of the chapter.

..:: Song of Inspiration - Say When - The Fray::..

All I felt was rage. My chest felt like it was heaving, and I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. They expanded as I gulped down the air like water. My jaw stung from clenching in my cries of rage.

I was so mad, I almost transformed, right there, in front of Astrid. I felt that familiar tremor of power shiver under my skin when I allowed myself to lose control for any amount of time.

With nowhere in mind to go, I found myself on the road leading to the mountains. The large foothills were already looming in the distance, the rain pounding heavily on the car.

But, I remembered I did have a place to go. Somewhere here, there was a campground. I allowed myself to remembered the summers that mom and dad would take me here. We owned a small SUV and a large tent that dad would joke was a portable house it was so big.

Mom would unpack all of the stuff, and begin cooking on the gas stove, while dad and I would set up the tent. But, I was so small I couldn't help him hold up the pieces and mom would have to stop cooking to help him, as I watched, or explored whenever I got bored...

I turned into a beaten path that I knew lead to that spot, it was perfect, secluded and it would give me time to sit and think. I pulled in, following the winding road, I was familiar with the layout, finding my way to the very last portion of the park, the spot we would always stay at.

It was the most secluded, and opened up to a large meadow, with optional hiking trails if you were ambitious enough. Laying behind the meadow, was the backdrop off the mountains.

The clouds were low, and I couldn't see anything past the mist of the rain.

I decided to call Jack, to at least confide in him, even though I was miles away from the city. Then I remembered, that I was entirely alone, and Mengele was looking for me, possibly to kill me. Jack would be pissed if he knew I was here. So I put down my phone, which had no service anyways. Swearing under my breath, I waited until the rain began to die down and decided to try to find reception. I wasn't ready to leave yet, not ready to face anything beyond the pines of the wood and the looming hills.

And so I walked. The ground was still soaked from the downpour, light rain seeping into my jacket, but I continued along the trail.

Toothless appeared at my side, materializing from mist and darkness. My companion in this flurry of emotion, who could sense all of those feelings of confusion, anger and grief.

I stopped to stare at him, giving him a helpless look. His green eyes only grew wider, taking me in.

 _'It'll be alright_ ,' he seemed to say.

I swallowed hard, forcing back any remarks that it really wasn't. I averted my eyes to the ground, my body no longer hot with rage, but now numb.

The world around me was silent, no chirping of birds like I remembered as a boy. There was no scurrying sounds of squirrels or land animals. The silence stirred at that predator within me, and my stomach rumbled. This would be such a perfect place to transform, to just let that monster rip free and rein on this secluded, peaceful spot.

I was afraid. The last time I let myself transform, I barely kept hold of who I am. That other part of me was a completely different being, one with its own feelings and needs. And I couldn't control it, I lost the battle when my beast tore down that cave. The only thing saving me was that monsters need to escape.

So, no, I would not transform. All I wanted to do was shove this power back down into the depths of where it came.

I gazed at Toothless, but his ears were moving back and forth, his head swivelling as if he was trying to listen to something.

Immediately, I scanned the area. "What's wrong, buddy?" I asked my black dragon, not seeing or sensing anything. I knew his instincts were better than mine.

Suddenly, Toothless's pupils slitted as he jumped up and ahead of me on the trail. In a moment, he looked back at me, eyes determined, before looking back at the trail ahead of us.

 _'Follow me.'_

I nodded, running behind him as he bound through the forest. I struggled to keep up, tripping over the loose parts on the path, and was even slower when he took us off the trail and through a thicket of trees.

My legs were burning, and I felt the sudden incline as we started to trudge uphill.

If I could transform - my Drhaki could probably move through this within seconds. I remembered in the cave, it took me minutes to run into the depths of that cave, but when I transformed, I was at the entrance in a matter of seconds.

My tiredness shut that thought down fast, as I pushed my legs to climb, I slowly lost momentum. My chest was heaving as I pushed my way up and up that hill. At some point, I had made a mental note to start working out more.

We neared the ridge, and I found the energy, digging deep, to push my way to the top.

From up here, I could see the park, the campsite, and the meadow where the car was parked. Panting, I stopped to look around and catch my breath. What we stood on was a large ridge that led towards the side of another large slope of rocky cliff.

My body couldn't relax. Up here, in this solitude, there was...something else behind the peaceful quiet.

The hairs on my arms rose.

Chaos and madness.

Eternity and calmness. A different kind of ancient thrum vibrated through the air.

"Do you feel that?" Oliver asked me, eyes wide, and on the cliff in front of us.

I swallowed hard, nodding. "What is that?"

My skin felt heavy, the air felt suffocating and seemed to ripple in dangerous magic.

I focused my eyes, slowly walking towards that strange cliff where the sensation of unease came from -

Then I noticed, as I rounded the corner, something looked odd and out of place. A deep hole that seemed to lead into the cliff.

I froze.

"It's a cave," I whispered, realizing what it was. The exact essence of the cave in Norway.

Only, this one was different. This one was much darker, the feeling was much more unsettling and raw. It didn't make me want to unleash my Drahki and be free. It made me want to lower to my knees and worship it. To be loyal, and obedient and listen to it.

Whatever the ' _it_ ' was.

Oliver tried to move closer, before he slammed into an invisible wall.

"Somethings in that cave," Oliver said, squinting his eyes at the entrance. It was about fifty feet off the ground. "Spirits can't go in there, this is as far as close as I can get to it."

I surveyed the climb, it was steep and would take equipment to make it up the shale rock. "I can't climb that," I told Oliver, facing him. He probably already knew that, and he looked around, before walking to the opposite side of the ridge, towards the side of the hill, gazing out to the park.

Slowly, I approached him, leaving behind that swirling sensation of the cave.

"This place… I knew I've been here before." Oliver breathed. I remained perfectly still, listening. "This is where I died."

' _These are the coordinates to a popular camping spot_.'

I had told that to Jack almost a year ago, when he picked me up for school and told me about this dead brother.

"I remember, because this has a different...feeling. There's something familiar about this place, it's sad and makes me want to find the light to pass on." He fell into a poetic trance, and I almost lost myself in his words.

"You don't have to pass on if you're not ready," I looked at him, touching Oliver's hand. He gasped, looking down at them, then meeting my gaze. He looked so much like Jack, completely identical, but his eyes were a deeper blue, hardened by shadows.

"You didn't deserve to die like that." I breathed, my voice shaking. I gaze back out at the peaceful park. It was ironic that this place brought me such happy memories of my past - one of the very few I allowed myself to remember. Yet, it was a horrible reminder of what happened to Oliver.

"I want you to know that I am grateful to you, and even though you're not in this world anymore, I consider you a friend," I said, looking back at Oliver.

He looked down, and away, staring back at the meadow - past those dark woods. Somewhere, his body was here.

To distract him, I asked aloud, "Is it wrong if I say that I'm afraid of death, afraid that Mengele will one day succeed in finding Jack and I, then kill us both. Or worst, he'll go after the people that I care about."

"It's not wrong," Oliver looked back at me with determination now in his eyes. Any hesitation completely vanished. I could see how Jack talked so passionately about Oliver's determination. "That's not going to happen, because we're going to find the Lasser Glass and end this."

I didn't agree or disagree. "It's suppose to be here, or at least the final key is," blowing out a breath, I looked back up at the cave. "I have a feeling this cave has something to do with it."

He only stared at me as I continued my thought process, "In Russia, Anya's grandmother told me something about the Glass, about where to find it. And the witch told me how I'm going to beat Mengele. It's starting to become more about him, and less about Eris." A glance at Oliver, "I can't be the only one thinking that maybe she's the least of our concern."

"I wouldn't say she's not a concern, because Jack's life is still tied to her." Oliver pointed out. "But, Mengele has been a problem."

"Ever since Russia, he's been lurking behind every single shadow. And he says he's immortal, but we somehow hurt him back in Norway. I'm starting to think that he's not as invincible has he thought. Or, maybe whatever magic he's using has finally ran out." A thought crossed my mind, "Do you think there's a God, or Goddess involved? Another player in all of this?"

Oliver shook his head, "no, definitely not." He looked away, but his face was written with a silent message. Confusion, and shock flashed over his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered," he said, surprised, "I completely forgot, but there was someone on the other side - not a ghost. He was… Something else, and he told me that the shadows are channeling a strong magical source. He suggested it was maybe the Mirror."

"The shadows, as in, Mengele?" I recalled the white witch called him 'the man of shadows.'

My mind reeled, "how did you forget this?" I stared at Oliver, who was equally baffled. He blinked twice.

"I-I don't even remember," a frantic look at me. "I would have told you if I knew, honest, Hiccup."

"I know," I started backing up and pacing, "but it makes sense. What if Mengele is channelling the Mirror? Who knows what kind of power it could give him." A memory hit me so fast, "Anya's grandmother had said the Glass was taken from the household, not given away or hidden."

Oliver chimed in, "Mengele is the only person who would be driven to find the Lasser Glass."

I started pacing, "It doesn't explain why he would give me the one of the keystone artifacts if he already has the Glass," I noted. "Or, how Anya knew where the Glass was."

Oliver disagreed, "Anya could have been possessed by his shadows. Mengele loves to play games, and he probably thought that he could get you started on the right path for the Glass, if he knew he could use it to kill you before you got to it. And if it's supposedly here, maybe he's somehow stronger with the proximity."

I spun around, staring at the cave entrance, but not daring to move towards it again. Not risking to feel that sticky sensation that crawled over my skin from where the entrance was located. "Shit," I hissed, staring up at the entrance. "It's here."

Oliver studied the ridge, "It has to be. There are no spirits, there's no feeling - it's like a completely different world is beyond those rocks."

I stopped listening, drowning the world out, the living world at least. I stood on the Dark Lands, and it had felt like a long time since I had been here. Oliver was right, I noticed, as I stared up at the rocks. Something about that cave was different, so alike the one in Norway, yet this was seemed to be marked with dangerous power. I reached out, past the barrier that kept Oliver from getting any closer the the lookout.

"Focus on the inside of it," Oliver coached from behind me, I tilted my head back. "If you want to project yourself into there, you need to completely detach from your body. Think about where you want to go, envision standing on that cliff." He nodded towards the small entrance and I widened my stance.

Drawing a breath out, I focused all my energy on the cave, on the feelings of madness and calmness that seemed to emit out of it. I felt my body detach, like a shiver licking up my spine and locking it instantly. I almost forced myself back, recalling my near-death experience the last time I had stayed away from my body for so long. But, I pushed past the seed of anxiety and focuzed until the world around me felt different.

Opening my eyes, I was standing within the threshold of the cave. I looked down and saw Oliver staring up at me. With one final look at the light, I trudged inside.

I felt a breeze of air hit my face, meaning there must be an exit, but the further I walked the more I doubted there was any way out of here. Trapped, secluded. To ease my mind, I focused on the stone walls that were unnervingly pale, as if they could have been made out of bones. All the light had been gobbled up, but I continued down the long channel until I hit a large atrium, and the air started tingling. Every nerve in my body screamed at me to turn away, to run. Run and pray that I could make it out alive.

This was not safe.

You are not safe.

Something sinister whispered to me, " _hello winged death_."

My knees buckled as I moved one foot in front of the other, forcing down the bile that threatened. That voice was by no means any kind of human, the sound of it was like metal on metal, and eerie scrap against my skin. As I rounded the final corner of the atrium, I froze.

Strung up by chains, and a makeshift pulley-system, was the Lasser Glass.

I had never seen it, but I knew it from the fear in my bones. I could tell from the way it seemed to respond to my magic, as if I was challenging it's own dark sources. Slowly, I inched around it, noticing how it was strung up, it was facing upwards.

To what I now noticed was the outside of this cave - it was looking up at the sky.

 _'It is buried beneath the ground, beneath the roots where nobody can see. Yet the Glass can see the sky._ '

The old angels words tumbled through my mind. This was it, this was the riddle.

The Lasser Glass was here.

Instantly, a shadow appeared from beside me and I jumped back, anticipating Mengele. But, it was only Pitch Black.

"I found you the Mirror," I told him, trying to shake the tremble out of my voice. "I've completed my bargain with you."

His laugh was a deep, dark cackle. "Oh, young Hiccup, did you really think I only wanted you to bring me to the Lasser Glass?" Golden eyes flashed darkly, "you know what you must to with such a thing."

"I'll go crazy," this time, I didn't hide the fear in my voice. Pitch grinned, widely. "I guess you truly don't want to save Jack."

I clamped down on any remarks, fisting my hands into balls by my side and staring up at the Lasser Glass. The cave was dark, but I could see the outline, could see the endless reflection of darkness that swirled within the Mirror encased in bronze.

I forced myself to take a step forward. Another. The Mirror was black as night, yet...wholly clear.

As I moved, something fast like lightning, struck me - the Glass.

The sensation of murderous intent rung through my body. I could feel the blood of all the victims, could hear the agony of all those souls and -

I snapped back into my body, falling to my knees and vomiting.

"What's wrong?" Oliver was by my side, glancing back and forth from me, to the cave.

"The Lasser Glass is here," I said, in between heaves. "But, Pitch wants me to look into it."

Oliver was quiet, before gently lifting me up. "Come on, it's not worth it. Let's get out of here."

^.^

I rode Toothless back to the car, too terrified and sick to move. I regretted not making the terms more explicit on our bargain. What Pitch was asking of me...could I even risk that?

Because it was more than my life, what he was asking me to give up - it was my sanity. My humanity. That was the only thing that kept me from being a monster - the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by the darkness.

Gripping the wheel, I released a low sob. It meant that I was a coward - that I still wasn't ready to face my fears. Even if it meant saving Jack.

I hit the wheel with my palm, tears of frustration spilling out.

After all this time, I thought I was strong enough to face it. I thought I could have been strong enough to end all of this, to help Jack and his brother.

But I was wrong.

I started the engine, turning around and making my way back to Berk.

^.^

The drive back to Berk was the complete opposite of leaving it - instead of flashing hot anger, all I felt was numbness.

I couldn't help Jack. I was still too weak.

My mind was clouded with these terrible thoughts, what would Jack think of me? What about Oliver? I made a promise to them, and now I wasn't going to be able to keep it. Soon, I had pulled up to the house, before turning the car off and slowly, I trudged up to the door.

"Hiccup," Mrs. Hofferson's sharp voice rang through the house - but there was sharpness and then there was a ting of something else -

When I rounded the livingroom, my caregivers were sitting side-by-side, Heather's face was covered in tears.

"What happened?" I moved over to them, concerned.

"Astrid," she sniffled, trying to keep her composure but the sobs broke through. "A man came in here and took Astrid."

Shocked, I felt my heart drop. Mr. Hofferson continued, "we've called the police, and they'll be here as soon as they can…"

Their words were drowned out.

He had found me.

He had found me and now he was going to take the person I cared about, just like he did to Jack.

I ran back outside, back into the car and pulled out my phone. His number already pinned in from my failed attempt this afternoon.

Jack answered on the first ring, "what's wrong, Hic?"

"Astrid," I could barely get the words out, could barely make sense of anything going through my head. "Mengele has Astrid." I managed to say, again.

Jack was quiet with rage on the other line, but I heard another voice, a feminine voice, with him as he told them what was happening. "Don't go anywhere, Hiccup. Do you hear me? Zel, Merida and I are on our way."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. Tears stung at my eyes and my throat felt swollen. "Don't do anything Hiccup," Jack warned on the other line. "We'll be there soon, we're going to get her back."

I only nodded into the phone again before I heard the connection click out. Mengele had Astrid. And those awful things we said to each other, those horrible words hanging in the air, would be the last things she would have ever heard from me.

I started shaking, gasping for air as memories I tried so hard to push away began tumbling through my mind.

My father's death.

"No, no," I sobbed, dropping my head into my hands.

The night of my fathers chilling death - when he thought that shooting himself in the head would be the freedom he needed.

I had been awoken that night.

Dad stumbling past my room, muttering, always muttering, to himself. I peeked down the hall, watching as he went into the room my mother and him use to share. He hadn't went into that room for months, so I slowly moved down the hall. I stayed in the darkness of the threshold, peering inside.

He stood in the centre of it, and there was no way he should have seen me, but he looked back at me.

His eyes were completely empty. There was no emotion, just a dullness that told me he was done fighting. He turned around, revealing the gun he was holding in his hands - and his bloodied wrists. As if the first suicide attempt he had fought through.

The second attempt, however, would be much more permanent.

"Please," the young me begged, stepping closer, "please, Dad don't do this."

I heard the cock of the gun being loaded, and he never took his eyes off me.

Quickly, I moved to the telephone that sat on the bedside dresser, dealing the police. Dad turned away from me, moving to the side of the bed mom use to sleep on. When they answered I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I need the police, my dad has a gun and I think he's going to shoot himself," I cried frantically into the phone. The operator continued to ask questions, but I cried at my father when he moved to the edge of the bed my mom use to sleep on.

"Dad, don't!" I put the phone down, sobbing and moving closer to him, holding out my hands. "Please, don't do this. Mom wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." It was true, because my mom was the selfless. She wouldn't want anything to happen to us.

To say everything was a blur would be a lie. Because I saw it through his eyes, heard the pleas of his son. He could listen to me, but he wasn't able to fully break through the despair. There were voices that urged him to continue, to ignore me.

Through my pleas, dad rose the gun to his head, and held my stare.

Then I heard the hiss of the gun, before he fell to the floor.

It was no wonder people tip-toed around me the rest of my adolescence. They thought I would be just like him. After seeing him take his own life, and having to relive those memories over and over again - I sometimes wondered how come I didn't.

Nightfall had come upon me, when I heard someone tapping on the car window.

Jack.

Beautiful eyes peered in, and I didn't waste a moment before swinging that door open and embracing him. I waited here, patiently, living in my own personal hell, remembering those horrible moments -

This was real, I told myself as I breathed in Jacks scent, his essences. He was here, Astrid would be safe. This is real.

He tightened his hold on me, before pulling back. His face was all business, and the girls were close behind him. Merida's face was of stone when she looked at me, and I tried to maintain my composure.

Everything that I had done to her, flashed through her blue eyes. I couldn't explain to her enough how sorry I was, how much I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't risk it.

When I opened my mouth, she lifted her hand, silencing me.

"Let's get one thing straight, Hiccup," Merida said in a sharp tone. "No more of those compulsion tricks. We work as a team," a glance to Jack, "Let us help you. We're your friends."

Jack nodded, facing me.

"I have an idea about where Mengele took Astrid," he paused, glancing at me.

"Mengele would take her somewhere that's important to you - somewhere that has meaning to you," Jack said slowly, but it was Rapunzel who stepped forward. Her green eyes were large.

"She's at your family's home, Hiccup."


	11. Chapter 11 - Devil in Me

The plan for getting Astrid back was simple. The police would get an 'unknown' tip about where a missing teen could possibly be. While we waited for them, it would give us enough time to antagonize Mengele, if he was holding Astrid there.

We waited outside my family's old home, in two separate cars. The girls took the convertible and parked it down the street. They walked to us, and we waited together in the Mercedes. The house was exactly as I remembered, grey stoned with a wrap porch my father built one summer, years and years ago. The house was now aged, the lawn un-kept and overgrown. It remained alone on the street, was far enough away from the neighbors, that it was quiet, but not secluded. Dad loved this house for that.

"He's definitely in there," Merida confirmed with her Da'a. I would have sent in Toothless, but I wasn't sure if Mengele's magic could detect me, since it was also from a dark origin - one that could very possibly be the mirror. I wasn't sure yet. Merida's magic, on the other hand, was more pure. Something I doubted Mengele knew how to detect at all. She looked at me, "Astrid is still alive."

I sagged in relief at that, as Jack reached into a glove box. "We'll go in, and keep him there until the police arrive." He pulled out a small handgun, with a box of ammunition, clicking a bundle into place and tucking another in the back pocket of his jeans.

"What if this is what he wants, Jack?" Zel leaned over from the back seat, "we could be walking right into a trap."

"She's right," Merida agreed, "we should be prepared. I don't trust him."

"Then you two stay here," I jerked my chin towards my family's old home. The statement sounding more venomous than I intended. "I'm going in there, one way or another."

This was wasting our time, and I hated that as we sat in here, Astrid was somewhere in there, with that monster.

I glanced at Jack, making the urgency in my voice crystal clear. "We need to go. Now, Jack."

He nodded, giving the ladies in the back a look. "It's up to you, stay in here, or go inside."

We both climbed out, and I stalked across the street. The sound of the car door closing behind us, was enough of a sign that Merida and Rapunzel decided to join us.

I opened the fence door, then we clambered onto the porch. I noticed Merida and Zel both had weapons of their own. Merida was wielding a long, sharp pointed dagger. The blade of it was crooked and wide - I could only imagine the kind of cut a blade like that could do. Shuttering, I was relieved to see that Rapunzel had kept hers simple - a flip-knife.

Me, on the other hand, I didn't need weapons. If Mengele had so much as scratched Astrid, I would unleash myself on him.

Hurting Atris would be enough for me to shed this skin, and tear into his throat with my teeth. My claws.

I was a weapon.

With the gun readied, Jack muttered under his breath, counting, I realized, before I felt a burst of his powers.

The white light was blinding and the wood of the door creaked as it was blown inwards and off the hinges. Dust flew around us, and we moved as a unit when Jack moved inside.

Room after room, we cleared on the lower floor until we were back at the front.

"Upstairs," I said, before we heard screaming on the upper level.

I cursed under my breath, shoving my way up the stairs. Distantly, I heard Jack yell for me not to go in alone. I wholly ignored him, and bolted to where the whimpering was loudest at the end of the hall inside -

Inside my parents old bedroom.

I halted in the threshold.

Standing in the center of my deceased parents room, Mengele held Astrid at gunpoint.

Everything about the room remained untouched. The deed was under me, and our distant family still used the home to vacation. I refused to come in and clear the place, and didn't have the courage to burn it to the ground. But, the startling resemblance to the memory of my fathers death...

I heard Jack, Merida and Zel all come to a stop behind me. Heard them, but could not do anything but stand there, completely frozen, and staring at the scene in front of me. Jack held his gun at Mengele, who only grinned in delight.

"Stupid fools," He taunted, as I gauged the distance between my friends and Mengele, calculated Jacks gun distance to his. There was no chance at beating Mengels shot if he were to pull the trigger.

Jack moved forward, snarling at his former torturer. "You."

Mengele snickered, "I see you've upgraded your choice of weapons, since last we met."

"Let her go," Jack hissed, not moving his position of the gun in his own hand. I was still in shock - seeing Astrid in the exact position my father was that night…

Visions flashed vividly of the room that was once colored in blood.

And soon, would be again.

Mengele tsked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," another crows laugh. "It was almost too easy - finding a way to bring you here together. I'm a little disappointed you fell for it so easily. "

The moment his words were out, something lit up the house. Inside me, like a key clicking into a lock, that molten core of power just...vanished. Halted. Whatever tether to myself and the anchor was snipped. I reached a mental hand towards that constricted flow -

I slammed into a hard wall, and it felt so familiar. Not of adamant, but of unfeeling steel. I remembered the time I was locked out of my powers, from the Xephirian Amulet. But this something felt much older - the magic was much darker...

"I can't use my powers," Merida clenched her teeth and Mengele laughed.

"And what a treat, you brought me another two, lovely maidens," Another horrible laugh, as he jerked Astrid back. She yelped, but remained utterly silent, as tears flowed down her cheeks.

I glanced back at the girls, and watched as Merida placed herself infront of Zel, taking her hand. There was a look that flashed through them - fierce loyalty, and something else...

If I couldn't access the Dark Lands, or the anchor, then I couldn't wield my darkness.

Panic slammed down on me as Mengele spoke again.

"I'm quite disappointed in you Jack, I thought you would have put up more of a fight." He sneered, "what a waste that contract was."

A snarl ripped out of my throat - something entirely inhuman.

Jack looked deathly calm, "your suffering will be long and thorough."

I wondered if Jack was trying to work his way through this spell, if his powers of light could break the shield.

Depthless, hateful black eyes burned into Jack and I as he flashed us a smile of too-white teeth. "Sounds delightful."

I flung my powers out in a futile attempt to break the shield keeping us here, but I felt it bounce back, as if I were using bits of plastic against steel.

An idea hit me so fast, that it did not seem frightening. I had remained quiet for so long, that it had gone entirely unnoticed. If my powers from the anchor were gone, than I could have full and unretrained access to my Drhaki.

The idea was stupid, reckless, and could backfire.

But I was not afraid.

I unleashed that power. Not from the anchor, but from deep within my bones. A flash of white , pure light that erupted through the room, hissing as it dropped back. Everyone froze, but there, deep within...I felt it. The lulling of the ancient mirror, so similar to that cave. I saw it's bonds, wrapped around the wards Mengele had woven in through the walls.

The power showed me the snarls of the spell and glamour, my own ancient darkness showing me the way through. I burned deeper, looking, looking -

I sent a flare of darkness, a sleight of hand as I severed the wards at their ancient arteries.

A magic source that I now understood, and confirmed, that Mengele has been channelling the mirror.

I dropped to the ground, my skin threatening to tear away as the room recovered from the surge of energy.

Mengele snarled, "how did you break it?" He dropped Astrid, tossing her to the ground and stalked towards me. "HOW DID YOU BREAK THROUGH IT!"

The next moments happened so fast. Mengele reached for me, and I heard the pop of Jacks gun. Mengele moved swiftly, through, reaching -reaching for me and -

Merida shoved herself between Mengele and I, shoving Jack away who had frozen after the first shot was fired.

A flurry of ancient darkness burst through the room as Mengele stumbled back, holding his arm and a thick, gooey substance dropped to the floor.

Flesh and blood.

Not mist and darkness - but actual skin and blood and bone.

This was no shadow, this was no illusion. He must have realized what this meant, because he turned and blasted a hole through the wall with that dark power, before disappeared into it, in a desperate escape.

Mengele could be killed.

A sharp, scream brought my attention back to reality. I was kneeling on the ground, at some point Jack had fallen to his knees too. I hadn't noticed through the chaos.

Merida and Zel made their was to Astrid, who was screaming and thrashing on the ground, crying out in pain -

It wasn't until I crawled over to her when I noticed blood pooling around her. She was clutching her side as Zel helped her up.

Jack remained on the ground, completely drained of color.

He had shot Astrid, when he missed Mengele.

"You need to get out of here" Merida barked at Jack and I. She gave him a fierce look, "we will take care of her. You two need to go after him."

"But -"

"Go. Now." She snarled as the sound of sirens filled the streets.

I forced myself up, glancing back at Jack who's stare was solely on Astrid.

Moving towards him, "Jack, we need to go."

"I - I shot her," he said slowly, and I tugged at his arm. He gave me a frantic look, "I am so sorry, Hic, I didn't mean to - I was trying to -"

"Jack," I said, firmly. "It's okay. But, if Mengele gets away, he'll be back and this will be worst."

"Guys," Merida warned as she looked out of the hole blown through the wall. "We don't have much time. You two need to get out of here, and find Mengele"

I suddenly realised we couldn't both go after Mengele. Not when that's what he wanted. And, if he was channeling the Lasser Glass...

I ignored her, leaning down and holding both of Jacks hands, forcing them away from the gun. Ocean blue eyes met mine, my heart was pounding in my head. "Jack I can't go with you. You need to go after Mengele alone."

"What're you going to do?" He asked, blue eyed wide.

Only I knew where the Lasser Glass was, and only one of us needed to look into it.

I grabbed Jacks hand, "I need you to trust me Jack, and to keep him occupied without getting killed, or using your powers."

I could look into it, kill Mengele and finally fulfill my end of the bargain with Erebus.

Then, Jack could be free.

Leaning forward, I wondered if a kiss could ever explain that this was perhaps goodbye. If it could, perhaps take away from the horrible realization that I may not be able to see him again. I spilled my heart, my soul, into that kiss. It was intense, filled with passion that was raw and when it ended I was breathless.

A goodbye.

"I will come back to you, no matter what." Jack promised.

"Even in death," I agreed and shot up. I gave the girls one more glance, before summoning Toothless in the flesh.

The horrified looks my friends gave me was enough of an indication that Toothless was, by far, more intimidating than I could have imagined.

I climbed atop him, without looking back, and he took us off into the night with a couple strokes of his powerful wings. He knew where to go, and I trusted Jack would be able to use whatever unholy magic Eris offered him to locate Mengele.

I only hoped that I could make it in time - make it to the Lasser Glass before Mengele realized what we were going to do.

This time, I was not afraid.

A weight felt like it was lifting from my shoulders - my body. After all this searching, the Lasser Glass had been right here from the start. It had taken us months to try and find it, travelled hundreds of kilometres to find clues and the keys. Now it was finally going to be over.

It was time to end all of this.

^.^

Flying was faster than driving. We didn't have to obey to the rules of the roads - didn't have to stop. The feel of the air on my skin sang to my ancient beast, and I almost envisioned myself one day learning how to fly, so I could soar through the air.

But, only if I could learn how to control this power.

Without realizing it, as we approached the cave entrance I slammed into something hard - Toothless roared before disappearing into mist.

Then I was falling.

I screamed as gravity pulled me back, back, back - down and down. Below, stone and hard rock awaited. A fall, that would surely end in a broken neck.

I didn't have time to think about how I failed my friends, panic slammed into me and I closed my eyes, expecting impact.

Yet, it never came.

I felt the earth shutter from under me, a light and holy spirit filled my bones as I opened my eyes and fell silent. I was standing on the cliff of the entrance to the cave. Below me, the rocks that should have been my demise peered up.

And, standing in front of me, unfurling her beautiful white-feathered wings, was my mom.

She was just as stunning as she was alive, made even more radiant with the ambient glow of gold and shimmering white light.

"Mom," I breathed, unsure if this was an illusion of the mirror, or was actually happening.

She smiled at me, although, sadly. "The Mirror cannot hurt you, darling. It will only show you your true self."

I looked back down at the shale rock wall, and the ten foot drop that I should have died from. "You saved me."

"I shouldn't have," she said, "but you are the only one able to stop this darkness. To beat this, you need to fully accept all of your gifts."

"I can't control it, mom." I gasped. "I-I can't control that side of me. I'm afraid that I'll do terrible things."

"Oh, Hiccup," she opened her arms, cradling me in them. That white, soft glow, embraced me and I welcomed the feeling of holiness. "You can control it. You just need to be brave enough to try."

Be brave. It was ironic that all those months ago, I had told Elsa, a wealthy heiress, the same thing. That she needed to be brave.

I swallowed hard, leaning into my mother. "Is this really you?"

"Yes," she leaned back, "I have always been watching over you. Have been watching you grow, and learn since I've left this earth." She tucked a stray peice of my hair behind my ear, beaming at me.

"So, you were never in the Dark Lands?" I sobbed, realizing the horrible thing I had done by inviting something sinister into our house.

She frowned, "I was never in the Dark Lands, my dear. You see, I found peace knowing that your father would always look after you."

But he didn't. Instead, I had driven him mad by inviting demons into our home.

"I must go now," she said, leaning back. "You are the only one who can beat this darkness. Be brave, my son. Only you can decide what breaks you."

"Mom, wait, mom!" I cried into the light that disappeared.

A broken sob ripped through my throat.

I messed everything up. Everything I touched, it was ruined.

But this - I was going to do this right.

For Jack. For my dad.

For Astrid and Oliver.

I owed this to all of them.

Breathing heavily, I dug deep into that courage and forced my feet forward, into the dark abyss - towards the Lasser Glass.

I didn't expect the snow on my second visit to the atrium, in which the glass was strung. I gritted my teeth against the bitter cold, the wind howling through the cracks like wolves raging along the mountainside beyond.

Snow glittered the walls, the floor, slithering over my boots with the wind gusts. Moonlight peered in from the hole in the cave, bright enough that the entire chamber bathed in blues and silvers.

I reached for the make-shift pulley, unraveling it and slowly releasing the mirror from it's resting spot. The chains echoed throughout the chamber as I lowered the hideous, yet alluring, Lasser Glass down to the ground.

When it sat atop the stone, I released the chains that clanked against each other. From across the room, with the snow... I could not see it. What lay within. I barley breathed as I forced myself to take a step. Another. I watched myself approach. Watched the arm I had upraised, the pinched expression on my face.

I stopped three feet away. I did not dare touch it.

It only showed myself.

I scanned the mirror... scanned it for something - _anything_ \- for my magic to touch or push with. But there was nothing, no rumbling of the earth, no feeling. I shuttered against the cold, my reflection did the same.

"Hello?" I whispered.

Up close, the surface of the Lasser Glass was gray, like a calm sea. Undisturbed. Sleeping.

But, in the upper corner, movement caught my eye.

Not from within the mirror, but from behind me.

I was not alone.

Crawling from the snow-kissed wall, a massive beast of claws and scales and shredding teeth inched towards the floor. Towards me. I did not dare breath, did not let it scent that tendril of fear - of my fear for whatever this was. Perhaps some guardian of the glass.

It's enormous talon bearing claws were near silent on the floor. I didn't have time to remark on those jade-green, shining eyes as the beast pounced.

I whirled, dropping to the ground, readying for impact.

But no impact came. Only snow, and wind and cold.

No prints in the snow.

My heart slammed against my skin as I pushed myself up, looking back into the glass.

Where I was standing...that beast now sat. Fangs, and piercing green eyes glistening from the moonlight.

Watching me.

No - not watching me. Gazing back at me. My reflection.

Of what lurked beneath.

I fell to my knees, into the stone and snow.

And I looked into the mirror.


	12. Chapter 12 - Shards of Glass

**Authors Pre-notes:** Just realized, I missed the pre-notes to the last chapter...whoops...BUT I have some exciting news! This is the second last chapter to the finale! It's been fun coming up with a new, different kind of story, and I hope I can work with this pair again in the future. With that being said, I want to thank you for following, and reviewing, and I really hope you enjoyed the journey of Jack and Hiccup in this different kind of world.

I really did enjoy writing and coming up with plot twists. The final chapter is going to be up on _FRIDAY!_ So please, don't miss it!

As always, review, favorite and follow! And for those who have reviewed...SHOUTOUTS!

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous** \- The end is coming! It's always bittersweet when I finish a fanfic.. but, hopefully I can work with these two again! Thank you for always reviewing, and following both GPG and HOD, it means so much, words cannot describe!

 **Two of the broken mask** \- THANK YOU for reviewing! You're always one step ahead of the story, and I'm happy you're always rooting for Hiccup, even in his darkest moments.

..::Song of Inspiration: Finding Hope - 3:00AM::..

 **JACK**

Jack raced in his car, swerving on the roads, not caring about what people thought of him, or if he had caused a scene. He delved deep into that power of his - with the help of Eris - and summoned her. She would track him, and lead Jack to where Mengele was hiding.

The connection was strong, and Jack knew he was heading in the right direction as the bond began throbbing in his head. He was soon out of the tiny town, and in a secluded campsite.

Once parked, Jack flung his magic out, desperate for any chain to Eris that would lead him closer to Mengele, to keep him from harming anymore innocent people. The awful, yet, eternal sensation that dragged him into its embrace was enough of a sign that he was close to Eris - who was close to Mengele.

In the night, Jack followed that bond until he saw the monster who had kidnapped and tortured him and Oliver, stumbling about in the night.

Some tether of control slipped, and he lashed out with a blinding flash of light. It struck Mengele, hard, and he cried out, falling to his knees. A scar, like a whip, formed on his skin where Mengele's shirt was ripped.

The matching to Jacks, when him and Oliver tried escaping in the woods.

He was half gone.

Half there, standing silently next to mengele, hands glued into fists.

Half… elsewhere.

Flying through the tumbling memories of being in that cell. Of those experiments.

More power hurtled out of Jack, and in the air, bones cracked.

Mengele laughed, it was a hoarse and guttural sound, as he turned on his back. Blood had started running from his nose, his side still bleeding from Merida's knife.

But it wasn't enough blood. It would never be enough blood.

He grinned up at Jack, "Will you land the killing blow, Jack Frost?"

Jack only started and stared at the Doctor, who was shaking with laughter. Blood spat from his mouth, "I'm amused you believe you have the power to kill me! Stupid boy, I am truly immortal. And it would seem, the only one who understands that power, is Hiccup."

Jack snarled, "Don't you lay your filthy hands on him."

Mengele cried out as another crack rang out. His arm now twisted in such an odd way…

But Jack hadn't seen the gun hiding in Mengele's other hand, hadn't seen the spark that left the barrel as a bullet hit him in the chest.

Pain surged through him as he fell back, blood leaking down his arm, his shirt. Darkness spotted his vision and Mengele had pulled himself up, kneeling above Jack who started panting.

He was going to pass out, could feel the world slipping from under him.

Mengele steadied his gun, another shot, at this range, and it would be over.

Jack had promised Hiccup he would never delve into that power. But, if he would end Mengele now…

From his blurred vision, Eris's red eyes engulfed him. Her white teeth gleamed in the darkness as he silently sent his final command. Releasing her from their contract. He unleashed himself fully, unrestrained.

Jack unleashed that dangerous magic on Mengele.

^.^

Pitch was leaning against the Iron wall when I entered the dark realm with the Iron Gates.

"No demands this time?"

I only stared at him, and for once, Erebus seemed to go very still and quiet.

He whispered, "You retrieved it."

I looked towards a corner of blackness within this abyss. The Lasser Glass appeared, snow and ice still covering it. Mine to summon, wherever and whenever I wished.

"How."

This body I had returned to...it was strange. Words were still foreign.

My mouth was dry as paper as I said, "I looked."

"What did you see?" Pitch pushed off the wall, standing straight.

"That is none of your concern," for the mirror… It had shown me so many things.

It showed me the world, showed me anything I wanted to see.

The Skeleton Keys were already in place before I looked into the Glass.

And what it showed me…

My true form, the one that was going to be the demise of Mengele. The form that could swallow me whole for an appetizer, and undo the world. This form was the master of the Lasser Glass.

And I was the master of both.

I don't know how long had passed. Time within the mirror had been different. But, even a few hours might have been too many -

I pointed to the Lasser Glass, "You have your mirror. Now, uphold your end."

Pitch glanced between me and the mirror, and smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

It was the way those words wrung my new soul, the way they seem to make me tremble as I asked. "What do you mean?"

The Death-God straightened his black cloak. "I have little need for such a thing." He gestured to it. "But you did."

I wasn't sure I was breathing.

"I wanted to see if you were worth it." Pitch went on. "It takes a rare person to face who they are and not run from it - not be broken by it. That's why those who gaze upon it go mad, they are unable to realize that those doing such unholy things are themselves - the horrors they are seeing is because of them. Some become shattered by the mirror, but you… Yes, rare indeed."

Rage - blistering, and cold, rage filled those holes that were left from being within the Lasser Glass. "You wanted to see if I was _worthy_?"

A nod. "I did. And you are. So, little shapeshifter, I shall tell you how to defeat Eris. But, be warned, it will not be a pleasant ending. For what I need, the Glass may not yield."

I debated blasting this damn realm to bits. Debated throwing Pitch against those Iron Gates and forcing him through, just as he did when he killed my father in front of me.

But, I only said quietly, "Good." I walked over to him, and was not afraid as I grabbed Pitch Black's cold hand. "Then let's begin."

^.^

When I returned to that forgotten, cold cave, I immediately shifted from this skin. The transformation that once sent a tremor of fear throughout my body, now felt deliciously smooth. It was like slipping into a warm, cradling bath of water after being in the cold. A delightful shutter raced down my spine as my wings unfurled.

The commands that Pitch had specifically ordered of me… I didn't know if I could do it. Didn't know if I was strong enough.

But, I was about to find out.

My Drahki controlled those talon-tipped wings easily, spreading them wide as every inch of my back screamed out in protest. I would have to learn to get stronger, and more fit, in order to truly wield these on my own.

A scent quickly filled my nostrils, and I felt that predator shiver with delight at the smell. Blood.

I moved fast throughout the cave, my longer limbs moved like fluid, and in a heartbeat, was at the entrance. In a moment of adrenaline, I felt no fear as we leapt off the cliff, and into the open night. I trusted those this new body, trusted that it knew how to take to the sky. We landed hard on the ground. Loose soil was flying around me, and I breathed in deeply, wafting in the scent, then took off into the forest. I followed it down, down, down - my vision crystal clear in the night.

The trail lead me straight to the campsite, below the mountain head.

As the scent got closer, I immediately recognized the blood was human. Two humans.

I could only think of two people who would be out here.

Jack and Mengele.

I forced myself to move faster, my lethal body working harder, harder - until I heard voices just ahead of me and halted, lowering myself to the ground.

The movement was not human, but purely animal.

Purely predator.

Magic burnt my nostrils as I quickly scanned the area, then moved forward slowly.

A predator hunting its prey.

My eyes locked on two figures in front of me.

My heart raced in my chest, as I watched the scene in horror. My Drahki refused to move, and remained hidden in the darkness.

Arrows of blinding white shot for Mengele, a shield locking around Jack as he launched himself forward. Jack took on Mengele, who laughed and seemed willing to engage in the slaughter. Magic clashed, but Jack was far stronger than Mengele.

Just as Mengele's bark of pain cut towards me.

I felt that power of Jack's - of Oliver - shutter around him. He reached out his hands, steady as stone and that power thrashed and roiled.

Jacks eyes, his skin… Uncut power. He gazed towards Mengele, then beyond him.

Oliver was standing there, his eyes like daggers as he gracefully moved past Mengele, to his brothers side. Jack's eyes were wide, his power momentarily stopped at the surprise of seeing his brother.

Oliver only nodded, some secret message being communicated between the twins, before they joined hands, facing Mengele.

"I'm going to kill you," Jack said quietly.

"Really?" Mengele mocked, lifting himself up onto his elbows. "Because I can think of far more interesting things to do you with you."

Jack and Oliver remained silent, as Mengele continued. "You think you're clever to follow me here, to the root of my power. Foolish boys," he cocked his head back and laughed.

And I stepped out of the shadows, to the twins - a hound at their side. I did not see the reaction of Jack, my focus was solely on Mengele. To make sure he wouldn't escape again. No, I would not let him escape again.

Mengele snorted and I growled at the sight of him.

I dug down into whatever humanity remain, and willed the Lasser Glass to reveal itself. It clunked on the ground as it appeared from whatever pocket of realm it lay.

Mengels face drained of all color as Oliver said, "You're done Mengele."

Jack and Oliver exploded.

All of that power, all at once -

Their power blasted the tiny clearing, blasted through the trees in front of them to cinders.

When the blinding light ceased to exist, Mengele was lifeless on the ground. His body soon turned to ashes, and the wind picked it up, carrying them away.

Jack fell to his knees on the ground, and I quickly arched into the transformation that would allow me to touch and feel Jack.

Oliver was already gone.

Jack grasped his chest, and panted, lowering his head. Eris swaggered from the shadows, grinning.

"I do believe, we have a bargain to uphold."

"Don't touch him." I hissed, fighting the urge to transform back. I began shaking, as Jack gripped me harder.

"Please," I breathed, voice breaking. "Please don't."

Jack grunted in pain, but lifted his bloodied hands - to cup my face. Surprised, I lowered my hands to the open wound on his shoulder…. There was so much blood…

Confused, I shook my head, "Y-you can't.."

"I have no regrets in my life, but this." His voice shook with every word. "That we did not have time. That I did not have enough time with you, Hiccup."

He leaned up, and kissed me softly. - lightly.

"Please," I begged again, holding Jack - realizing that with or without being bound to Eris he was going to die. "Please."

He reached up to wipe the tears that fell. "I will find you again in the next world. The next life. And we will have that time. I promise."

Eris stepped into that clearing, dark power wafting rom her presence.

Jack stilled under my grasp, and I knew he was gone. His own chest was not moving. His final breath of life was dedicated to that promise. His eyes were dull, and not the shades of bright blue that I always loved and admired.

Jack was dead.

I had only silence in my head. Only silence until I began screaming and screaming and screaming. The emptiness in my chest, at my soul, at the lack of our bond..

I covered Jacks body with my own, as I shook violently.

Together. We would go together.

"Romantic," Eris said, "but I'll-advised."

I did not move from where I shielded Jacks body. The immortal raised her hand, power whirling like a dark galaxy in her palm. We would both die the moment that power hit us.

Her hand began to drop, and I closed my eyes, a silent wish that things hadn't been this way. That perhaps, Jack and I could be together in another life.

Power surged, I felt the spark of it in the air and as Eris inched closer and closer -

She halted.

Erebus stepped out of a shadow behind her, and rammed a broken shard of the Lasser Glass through the back of Eris' neck as he purred in her ear. "For an eternity of hell, my dear Eris."

^.^

Magic of the Lasser Glass, and of Erebus flow through me. A conduit, is what I became the moments before returning into that dark cave. Getting the shard from the Lasser Glass was challenging, as it did not want a piece of its power missing. But, I was the master of it, and so it yielded enough to let me take a single glass shard. If only I promised to place it back.

Pitch had summoned an ancient spell that I needed to cast, and in order to obtain the power to kill Eris, I would need to use the Lasser Glass and its energy.

A life for a life.

Pitch would unleash the final blow, and use my life essence, tied to the mirror, to send Eris back to the world beyond. But, with Erebus alive, I could not truly die.

The Lasser Glass still remained on the field, and Eris screamed as the connection sparked to life. Power, ancient and dark, churned from the mirror as she was dragged by an unseen force within it.

Magic gripped me, and I released Jack, when my conscious was pulled somewhere else…

A familiar, blue-eyed essence was in front of me. But the shape he took on… There was no way this man could have been standing here.

And yet, my father stood in front of me, on a white and holy plane.

I looked deeper into those blue eyes, "who are you?" They looked familiar to the being I met in the cave in Norway.

"I am the Man in the Moon, and I can take any form I please, if it has touched the moonlight once in its life."

"A-Am I dead?"

"No. But, you must make everything in the world right again."

Jack was dead, Pitch was unleashed and the Lasser Glass was bound to me. How could this become right?

"What - what can I do?" The words turned thin - brittle.

"Destroy the Lasser Glass, Hiccup. It will take away all of those monsters that have flooded this earth."

"That means, Pitch Black will -"

"Yes," The man answered my question, grimly.

If Pitch were to die… That means that I…

I would…

"Did you think you could leash this power, without a cost?"

My heart stammered, "I need to - to die for this to be stopped?"

"Yes, the anchor belongs to a natural state of death. Once Erebus is back within the mirror, the natural anchor will be returned."

"But, Jack will still be dead." I whispered, swallowing hard.

The Man in the Moon remained silent. "He is reunited with his brother again, on the other side. Perhaps, if they are strong enough, he can pass through."

' _I will find you again in the next world.'_ Jack had promised.

I closed my eyes, imagining him standing in front of me the first intimate night we shared. Those blue eyes, so full of life and curiosity. His pale skin and light, light hair...

I imagined a world of never being able to touch his soft skin again. Or kiss his lips.

A tear escaped down my face and I wiped it away.

"How do I break the Lasser Glass?"

^.^

To break the Lasser Glass, was to break my soul. I already learned that the moment the mirror offered me the shard. Now, it was not complete, and this would be the time to fully break the mirror. The Man in the Moon had said all I needed to do was to use the kernel of light he placed in my palm to end it.

A different kind of power than the kind I had wielded.

However, once I returned to my body, that light in my hand, was now a long, silver dagger.

I knew what I needed to do with such a thing.

Erebus was standing before us, laughing as he watched the last of Eris disappear within the Lasser Glass. I saw his golden eyes from his reflection as he whirled on me once I lifted that blade to my heart and -

Strong hands grasped me, but it was already too late. I plunged that dagger deep into my chest and felt my ears hallow out.

Pitch was screaming.

The Lasser Glass and Pitch Black were connected to me. Connected to my life. Ending both of them, would mean I would need to end.

I slumped over Jack as the life drained out of me, like the blood that drained from my body…

I prayed that Jack and Oliver could be united again.

The world blurred, someone was leaning over me, shaking me. But I couldn't hear anything, couldn't say anything. My eyes become heavy, and it felt like I was drowning. I welcomed the pain, and welcomed the freedom that came with not being the anchor.

I was going to be free.

We were finally going to be free.


	13. Chapter 13 - 'Till Death Do Us Part

I imagined death would be silent - a release that I would be able to find. Or, the quiet contempt of peace that lay beyond the doors of the new anchor.

A new anchor.

Something that was not bound to a human and a Death-God. But, an actual portal that existed between realms. It was fascinating and frightening to think of.

The darkness unregulated and, in front of me, the Lasser Glass gleamed.

Beyond the reflective surface, darkness swirled from within.

The shard that had been struck through Eris' neck appeared on the ground, near the mirror. I leaned down to pick it up on the dark void… in this darkness, all I could make of the mirror was a blur of my reflection.

"You want back what I took," I murmured to my reflection in the Lasser Glass. It did not respond, did not acknowledge me. But, I suppose now, I was little more than an asp to the obsidian power of the mirror.

Power that I could no longer feel on a spiritual level. I could only feel the physical manifestation of the glass, as if it hardened the air around me. But, as I tried to concentrate on that well of darkness within me, to touch that magic… I felt nothing.

It wasn't like the complete silence from the Xephirian Amulet had on me. There was numbness and an aching - a hole in my soul had suddenly felt like it was missing. From within the grey depths of the Lasser Glass, I did not hear anything.

"It's willing to make you a deal," A familiar voice said from behind me and I spun around to see Oliver walking from the void. "I can hear it… It's such an unsettling voice."

I remembered the voice, the chill it had sent up my spine from when it called me as I spied on it from the Dark Lands. That was the only time the mirror spoke to me.

"What's it saying?" It was hardly a whisper, barely audible on this massive plane of dark and nothing.

"Give back the shard, and it will send one of us home."

What Oliver was saying… that couldn't be possible. Did the Lasser Glass truly have that kind of power? And, if so, does this mean that Oliver could have the chance to go back?

"You have to go," I blurted, dropping my hand as I gripped the shard. "You're the one that has to go, Oliver. I - I know that Jack thinks about you all the time. If the Lasser Glass could do that...Then you need to go. He misses you so much."

Oliver hadn't answered me though. Instead, he moved beside me and looked into the glass.

I followed his stare, to the dark reflective surface of the ancient powersource. Had I any inkling of ability to feel it, I probably would have balked away. I could have sworn something otherworldly, ungodly sense of self.

As I gazed into it, I realized I only saw my own reflection. Even though Oliver was standing right beside me, I did not see him in the Lasser Glass.

My head whipped towards him, "I don't understand."

His eyes lifted to mine, "I can't go back, Hiccup. My soul has been away from my body for so long. I don't think I could return to my own body." I hadn't realized that, perhaps Oliver was right. His physical body could long be decomposed, and if Mengele had murdered him… who knew where his real body was. It made me wonder, if there was a way to go back, would Oliver still had taken it? I could have sworn there was… hurt in his eyes.

He reached out for my hand, the one gripped the shard of the mirror.

"But, you can go back. Jack needs you, too."

My heart was pounding in my ears, "I couldn't do that." I gasped. "Without the anchor, or knowing where it is, how could we see you?" It felt so selfish to want to go back, especially when I would no longer be able to see the spirit realm.

I would no longer be able to see Oliver.

The impacts of that were suddenly weighing on me.

He seemed to read the expression on my face, and gently squeezed my hand. "You don't need to worry about me. I won't be here much longer," Oliver breathed in deeply - contemptly. "Jack needs to know that I'm in a better place. You said so yourself, Hiccup, one day we will all be free and I believed that." A half smile. "I'm ready to pass on, ready to be free."

I heard what he was saying - understood what he was implying, but...The air was heavy. My eyes and lungs burned as I blinked past the tears. "You are my friend," I whispered, hoarsely. Selfishly.

"Then as my friend, let me go."

"We'll never be able to see you again." The realization, the truth, hurt more than it should have. I fully turned to him, my gut twisted up as I gripped with the devastation. My already empty soul, began feeling even more. "Without the anchor, without you, what do we do? Where do we turn?"

Oliver leaned closer to me, and I stilled from under him. His lips were gentle and kind when they touched my forehead and he slowly pulled back. "Look to your heart, Hiccup. No matter what, I'll always be with both of you."

He pushed my shaking hand back towards me, folding my arm gently so my fist was placed on my chest. My heart was pounding through my ribs. The shard of glass felt cool against my clammy skin. Oliver looked back at the Lasser Glass, and I followed his gaze, praying that there would be a reflection. Hoping that, maybe, Oliver had missed it the first time.

Or, maybe, the Lasser Glass would send him back too. Maybe, it would understand that Oliver needed to be alive again… needed to be with us.

My hopes were met with darkness, and a tear slid down my cheek as I gulped down air to settle my thunderous heartbeat. It took me a split second to realize that Oliver wanted me to follow his gaze, wanted me to look away.

Because when I snapped my head back to where Oliver had once been standing, he was gone.

All that I stared at was emptiness. Blackness.

A sob ripped out of my throat, the tears stung so much as they finally released, and I grasped at my aching chest. My heart was hammering through my blood, I could hear it in my ears - but I felt completely empty inside. As if there was a gaping hole there.

Just like that, Oliver was gone - with hardly any trace that he could have existed here. Gone, as if he would never be remembered. I felt the air tighten, as if the Lasser Glass was warning me that if I did not make a choice soon, it would make it for me.

Glaring at the glass, I held out the shard, my hand shaking as I gently placed the delicate piece back in the corner of which I took it from.

"I will always remember," I swore. I would never forget this, would never forget those that I helped from within the darkness. Tears gently streamed down my face as I looked back within the mirror, and felt the world tear away.

^.^

My body ached, my bones felt like they were being grinded and my chest stung. But, as I opened my eyes, sounds began to flood my senses. Buzzing, and whirring of machines. Steady footsteps, and whispers. I stared up at a white ceiling, unsure if my eyes were opened or close. Slowly, I turned my neck, the first person coming into view was Rapunzel.

"Z..el.." I managed. My throat felt dry as sandpaper. From her sitting position on the seat across from the bed, she jumped up and came over.

"Hiccup," her voice was tight. "You're awake."

'You're awake' she said. Not, 'you're alive.'

I didn't feel alive. I felt...hollow. Defeated.

"Where's Astrid and Jack?" I managed, even though my voice broke from the dryness.

"They're fine, everyone is fine." She murmured. "Astrid needed some stitches. The bullet had only grazed her, and left no internal damage. She'll be heading home today."

I waited patiently before she spoke again.

"Jack… he's good." Her voice was shaky, just as her body was when she breathed in deeply. "He had sever internal damage, with an intensive shoulder surgery. But he's finally healing." Zel made a face, grinning down at me. "Oh, don't be worried. Knowing him, he will bounce back and be even crankier than normal."

A tear slipped from my eye, as I smiled at that.. At the normalcy in it. "We're all….alive."

"I don't know how," Zel whispered. "I saw...well, I thought I saw your soul passing over."

Perhaps she had seen me on the threshold, where the mirror was.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. The emptiness within my bones… I don't know why I felt so sad about it.

Beneath my core, there was nothing. No thrumming of magic, no glimmer of bond from Pitch Black. No swelling of power from my Drahki, or protective eyes of Toothless.

Emptiness. Silence.

At some point, Merida and Bunny came into the room. Followed by the Hofferson's, nurses and doctors. They all agreed I should have died, there was no way I should have made it. But, the Lasser Glass was strong - ancient even. It must have mended my wounds, even a little, for my physical body to have survived.

I realized, that my payment to the Lasser Glass for bringing me back, was taking away my gift of wings and sky. My Drahki.

It took away everything supernatural, and instead left a normal, human soul. The Lasser Glass took away the anchor...Took away Toothless, and Oliver…

The part of me that I was supposed to embrace. My core, the white witch had once told me about... Now, all of that was gone. Everything was gone.

I lifted an arm to cover my eyes from the light. "They're... gone." I said to no one in particular.

But, Rapunzel answered me. Her voice was raw, and she whispered. "I know."

^.^

A week later, I was finally released. Even though I wanted to see Jack so badly, I couldn't without doing one last thing. It was still a constant grappling battle to realize that I had no powers. And that the anchor existed somewhere nobody knew. The afternoon I was released, Astrid helped me to my room.

"Would you like anything to eat, dear?" Heather said from the doorway. I politely shook my head. "Alright, just let us know." Smiling at me, she turned and left down the hall.

When she was out of ear shot, I tugged on Astrid's sleeve. Grey-blue eyes cut towards me.

"I know we haven't talked, and I shouldn't ask this from you." I breathed in. "I need you to help me do something tonight. It might be dangerous and if I go alone -"

She raised her hand, silencing me. "I'll go," Astrid said softly. "Just tell me what you need."

I explained to her what I needed to do, and Astrid didn't ask questions when we grabbed our supplies late in the evening when our parents were asleep. We climbed into one of the cars, and took off in the middle of the night.

We drove in silence. Astrid was a lot like me when it came to admitting our wrongs, or apologizing. It wasn't pride, but perhaps, she was as scared as I was.

Scared of admitting that maybe our conversation was the last one we could have ever had. If Mengele had succeeded in killing Astrid, or had I failed in obtaining the Lasser Glass..those horrible things we said to each other loomed in the night.

When I was about to open my mouth, to say anything, but I clamped it shut when I realized we arrived at our location. Anything I was about to say was stamped out, any resolve I wanted to make now overshadowed by what lay in front of us.

My old home.

Police tape still sectioned off the house from the accident. The hole that Mengele had blasted through my parents bedroom was still there with more yellow tape across the diameter.

Astrid gave me fierce look as she exited the car, grabbing the large red pail full of gas as I limped towards the house. Without a word, she started pouring the gas on the porch, the front door, the windows…

When the can was empty, she stood next to me, "are you sure?" The first words she had said to me at all.

"I have to," I stared up at the looming home. It was once a home, before mom died. "I can't move on if this is still here. And that's not fair to you, your parents… or to me."

I took a steadying breath as II took out a match box from my pocket, and scratched the wick against the sandpaper. A small flame burned to life and I held it in front of me.

Fire, not only to destroy. But to purify.

To purify my soul.

I threw the match on the gas-drenched porch and watched the entire structure light up to flames. Astrid helped me get out of the way from the intense heat, and we watched from the opposite side of the street - making sure the fire caught.

Making sure the house burned.

When it was larger, but still contained, Astrid left an anonymous tip to the fire department and we left swiftly.

In the car, I leaned my head back, staring outside.

"I didn't mean those things I said to you," Astrid said as we drove. "I was just so mad, I wanted to hurt you… and to think, that conversation might have been the last one we ever had if -"

She stopped herself from saying anymore, and I leaned over the console to squeeze her hand. "I'm sorry too Astrid. I just want you to know, that I do see you as a sister. As a friend. I understood why you were mad, and I want to be better at letting you in. And your parents - you guys are my family. I need to start living in the present, and looking forward to the future. I want to start, not just act like I'm your family, but believing in it."

She pulled off to the side of the road, turning to face me. Tears streaming down her eyes, but she was smiling through, and nodding her head. "Me too, Hiccup. I want that, too."

So, I told Astrid everything. I told her the story of me becoming the anchor, of my Drahki and my powers of darkness, my deals with Pitch Black and Eris. I told her about the journey to find the Lasser Glass, how I became its master, and how it took away my powers of shifting - took away the anchor. I told her my final moments with Jacks brother, and how it should have been him that crossed over.

By the end of it, tears streamed down my face and I was gasping for breath. Astrid listened quietly. Patiently.

She was the only person I told - the only person who knew officially that I was no longer the anchor.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." She said, softly, and I knew she meant it. Even though, she didn't really understand the depths of it. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I swallowed. "But, It has to be out there, somewhere. It still exists. Don't you think?" I craned my neck to look at her. Astrid's features were lit up by the illuminated dash.

Astrid leaned towards me, hugging me from across the console, "If anyone can find it, it'll be you and Jack."

I breathed in her scent, "thank you, Astrid."

We stayed like that for a while before she pulled away. There was only silence as we stared at each other, wet-faced and pitiful, before we chuckled. Astrid started laughing, wiping at her nose and face.

"Now the water works are running" She chuckled and slid her fingers under her eyes to capture any stray tears. I choked on a laugh, doing the same. When we finally regained some more control, Astrid leaned back in her seat, pressing her hands to the wheel.

"So when are we officially going to meet Jack?" She gave me a sly smile. "I'm sure mom and dad will be excited."

I felt a huge smile on my face, not doubting that Mrs. and Mr. Hofferson - Heather and Derek - would hold some kind of elaborate dinner to meet Jack. In fact, I was excited about it too.

"Don't worry," I leaned back in my seat, thinking about Jack and how I wanted to see him so badly. I had so much to tell him. "He'll be around for a while."

 **..::3 YEARS LATER::..**

 **JACK**

Jack was standing outside, under a blanket of twinkling stars that shone brightly from the darkened sky. The air was chilly, and he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white suit pants. He was wearing a fitted white dress shirt, light grey tie, a grey vest and a matching white suit jacket.

From the large reception hall behind him, laughter and conversation filled the otherwise quiet night. Jack and Hiccup are just married.

From within, the laughter and noise filling his ears, were from their family and friends. Three years had passed since that night the duo hunted down Mengele, and ended him. It's been three years of being happy, and pursuing new dreams. Jack finally finished his doctorate, but had to close down Guardians Paranormal Group as he went back to America to complete the process. That was the longest four months away from Hiccup, but he kept himself busy by finishing High School. After, he was determined to find a university to study parapsychology and continue his search for the new anchor.

Jack couldn't stand the thought of never being with Hiccup, who he loved so fiercely. So, when Jack returned to the U.K., he proposed to him. Together, with the help from Merida, and Zel - and a generous donation from Anastasia, and Jacks parents - they reopened Guardians Paranormal Group.

Smiling at the memories, Jack looked up at the stars and breathed out, "I wish you could be here, Ollie."

The stars from above seem to wink in reply. The news that Oliver wanted to pass on was devastating, since Jack didn't even get to say goodbye, or thank you. It was more occasions than one that Ollie had saved him, protected him. Jack felt a sore aching in his chest as he thought about his past brother. But, from above, staring at the peaceful glimmer of the night - he knew in his heart that Oliver was in a much better place. And that he would always be with them.

"What're you doing out here?" Rapunzel asked, stepping out into the cold night. Jack looked back at his friend. She was wearing a long, dazzling green gown. It had slits up the thighs that were embedded with tiny crystals, and everytime to petite blonde moved, they glistened in the night. Her face was on full display as her blonde hair was pulled up tight, and the sweeping neckline of the gown was only accessorized with a small diamond necklace - a gift from Merida.

"I just needed some air," Jack turned towards her, smiling and feeling content.

Zel reached towards him with a black-gloved hand, "let's go back inside, Jack. Hiccups waiting."

The clairvoyant was kind, and waited patiently as Jack moved to grab her hand, placing it on the inside of his elbow and the pair walked back inside. The reception hall they chose to be married in was in the U.K, and had been decorated with a strings of light, homemade gifts and many more personal touches from Jack and Hiccup. Jack wasn't very artistic, but Hiccup assured him that everything would fall together. And, the moment the lights went out - it looked like Hiccup had captured the entire night sky for Jack.

He gave him infinity.

Bunny, Merida, Anna, her parents, Kristoff, Eugene, Astrid, and her parents were all present. Jacks parents, who stood side-by-side, beamed at him from across the room. And many more friends that the pair had made along the way were there. Zel lead Jack through the cheering faces, and as the crowd cleared a way, sitting at the long table with the large room of guest, was Hiccup.

He looked devastatingly handsome in the matching white-tailored suit. Only, Hiccups had accents of black on the buttons and down the front of the tuxedo.

Jacks heart ached at the sight of him. At how this perfect male wanted to, so desperately, be with him. Just as much as Jack wanted to be with him. Zel stopped in place at Hiccups side,

"I retrieved your husband," She announced proudly to Hiccup, who only smiled at Jack, mischievously.

"Not even a full day married, and you've already tried to escape?" Hiccup purred. "Doesn't seem like a good start."

Jack and Rapunzel burst out laughing, with Hiccup's laugh - silvery and bright - soon joining in. It was more beautiful than any starry night.

Jack lifted a finely-cut glass, gently chiming a fork against the side of it, "I would like to make a toast!"

Everyone scrambled to find a glass, and Jack continued. "Hiccup, here's to finally having the time that we didn't have before. A gift that we have more days to come -on a long, and new road ahead. To the eternity of nights we have together, to see everything together." Jack turned to face his husband, eyes burning. "And to the time we have as I follow you on all of our adventures. 'Till the end of the world."

Hiccup moved closer, clanking his glass against Jacks. "'Till death do us part."

^.^

 **Authors Notes:** I thought I would switch it up and do a note at the end! Heir of Darkness is finally complete, and it wouldn't be done if Hiccup and Jack did not make their vows!

I'm so excited to have had this project go as far as it did... And I really have to thank my readers for inspiring me to write. It is tough as a writer to keep going sometimes, but you keep me honest and I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous** \- it was a pleasure to write for you, and I appropriated all the ideas you had, plus all of the reviews! I hope you keep reviewing and keeping authors inspired :)

 **Masks of JM and JS** \- I loved all of your reviews, and yes, hopefully whoever they end up with - they are happy. As for Pitch Black.. I really don't know what to make of him. Was he a friend, or foe? That's up to you :) Thank you for always reviewing, it really made my day to see it!

I hope to see you all again, you guys deserved every shoutout!

XoXo


End file.
